Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Vely
Summary: Edward deja a Bella por otra chica, Bella sobrevive gacias a Robert quien le ayuda a tener un nuevo comienzo. 60 años después Edward descubre que Bella no murio en un acantilado como vio Alice, sino que se convirtio en un ¿semi-vampiro? Actualizado después de casi un año!
1. PROLOGO

Un nuevo comienzo

Prologo:

Mi familia era lo único importante en mi vida mi papa mi mama y mis "cinco hermanos" todos éramos felices hasta la llegada de los Cullen, todos los aceptaban excepto Alicia y Robert yo sabia que ya había visto a estos chicos pero no sabia de donde aun que las semejanzas con mi familia eran demasiadas.¿de donde conocía a Edward y su familia? Alicia y Rob se mostraban recelosos con los Cullen y nunca me dejaban sola en presencia de ellos Rob me decía que eran puras invenciones mías, pero yo sabia que no era así ¿que estarán escondiendo todos? Tenia que encontrar la manera de hablar con ellos y saber la verdad a como diera lugar


	2. Recuerdos

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**1.-Recuerdos**

* * *

Contemple el crepúsculo un buen rato recordando todos estos años en los que _él_ me había hecho feliz. Sí, Edward Cullen ahora era denominado como _él..._otra vez. Me dolía profundamente recordarlo a _él_ y a mi antigua familia. Llegue a la orilla del acantilado y me senté en el suelo recargándome sobre una roca. Esta vez no saltaría del acantilado, esta vez solo quería ver el crepúsculo o al menos eso quería creer.

Esta vez ni siquiera practicaría salto de acantilado, porque nadie estaría ahí para salvarme. Porque ya nada me quedaba, todo estaba perdido, el amor de mi vida se había ido…otra vez. Bueno, no se había ido, pero al menos yo quería creer eso, que se había ido dejándome como aquella vez en el bosque. Pero esta vez era diferente, porque esta vez no lo hacía por mi bien. Esta vez él seguía asistiendo a la escuela al igual que sus hermanos, pero esta vez él estaba con otra. Yo era su pasado y ella ahora era su presente.

También porque mi mejor amigo y hombre lobo "Mi sol personal" ya no estaría aquí para ayudarme a superarlo, él estaba superando lo que yo le había hecho al tomar mi decisión de quedarme con Edward, así que esta vez estaba sola. Recordé ese día, el día en que todo cambio, el día en que ella llego y se llevó con ella al amor de mi vida… y a mi familia.

_**Flash back**_

No podía creerlo mi boda con Edward estaba a la vuelta de la esquina faltaban unos meses y seria su esposa, su mujer y no había nada en el mundo que se pudiera hacer en ese sentido, lo amaba y pronto nuestro amor se consumaría por toda la eternidad o al menos eso creía. Me mire al espejo una vez más. Mi vestido blanco caía dándome un aspecto grácil y sexy

-Estas perfecta Bella-Edward me sobre salto, no lo había escuchado llegar

-Hola-le salude

-Hola-me dijo sonriendo se acercó a mí y me tomo de la cintura me beso del cuello hasta la mandíbula. Mi corazón en repuesta se empezó a acelerarse y él se empezó a reír

-Ya basta Edward o llegaremos tarde-y si llegábamos tarde Alice nos mataría pensé para mi

-Mmm…creo que no quiero ir-de repente su teléfono empezó a sonar. Nos separamos. Él contesto

-¿Alice? ¿Qué quieres?-me reí. Seguro ya había visto que no iríamos

-¡Alice claro que iremos!…no Alice claro que no…lo se…ya vamos en camino…bien nos vemos en un rato-cerro su teléfono y me dedico una sonrisa

-¿Que quería Alice cariño?-le dije pregunte burlonamente

-Bueno solo se estaba asegurando de que fuéramos a la fiesta de san Valentín-dijo restándole importancia

-Mmm…bueno será mejor que nos vayamos ya, no te parece-lo bese y salimos tomados de la mano.

Charlie no estaba, gracias a dios Billy lo había invitado todo el fin de semana a pescar. Así que Edward y yo teníamos la casa para nosotros solos todo el fin de semana. Salimos con dirección a la escuela.

Hoy era el día de los enamorados y teníamos que celebrar o al menos eso había dicho Alice. Así que asistiríamos a un baile, todo gracias a la gran capacidad de chantaje de mi futura hermana, por suerte mi milagro personal estaría conmigo en todo momento y eso me hacía feliz.

Aparcamos cerca del gimnasio. Baje y Edward ya estaba a mi lado, me tomo del brazo y me dirigió hacia el gimnasio. En la entrada estaba Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett esperándonos. Alice lucía un taje verde esmeralda con un escote discreto, se veía hermosa. Rosalie en cambio llevaba un vestido rojo con escote que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y la hacía ver aún más hermosa de lo que era.

-Hola chicos, que bueno que decidieron venir -le rodé los ojos a Alice y las dos reímos

-Vamos- nos apremió Emmett. Entramos en el gimnasio, el cual tenía un gran corazón rojo en el techo con lazos blancos y rojos que iban del corazón rojo a diferentes puntos del gimnasio. Las mesas tenían manteles color vino, de centro de mesa había unos jarrones con flores rojas y en medio tenían velas blancas flotando en agua. La luz era tenue pero perfecta para los enamorados. Aunque la decoración no era la más bonita el ambiente era agradable.

-¡Pero qué mal sentido de la decoración tiene esta gente!-se quejó Rosalie

-Rosalie, por favor no empieces-

-Es la verdad Emmett, esta gente no sabe cómo decorar-

-Rosalie tiene razón quizá mi esposa debería darles algunas clases-dijo Jasper Burlón

-Oh cariño lo hubiera hecho con gusto si me lo hubieran pedido-dijo Alice ignorando el tono burlón

-Alice, cariño te lo pidieron-casi me reí por ese comentario

-Lo sé Jasper, pero tenía que ayudar a Bella con su vestido, el que ella iba a escoger no era el más adecuado para acentuar su figura y que se viera más… más…sexy-el rubor recorrió mis mejillas enseguida

-Alice por favor-

-Está bien Edward, además no sé por qué te enojas solo decía la verdad-

-Basta Alice o tendré que darle a Carlisle alguna sugerencia sobre donde esconder ciertas tarjetas de creidito-todos reímos mientras no dirigíamos a una de las mesas más alejadas de todos.

Todo marcho viento en popa, todos bailamos y nos divertimos mucho la música era agradable y me dieron muchas ganas de bailar con Edward a mi lado claro y con mi familia, al cabo de una hora me sentía algo cansada así que decidí dejar de bailar

-Edward, ¿Podemos descansar?-

-Pero Bella acabamos de empezar-le rodé los ojos era obvio que eso no era cierto-por...-

-Está bien Bella descansemos-me tomo de la mano y caminamos hacia nuestra mesa, de rato llego Jessica con una chica desconocida. Era alta morena, de pelo negro, ojos café…era bonita

-Bella…hola… Edward… hola-yo solo asentí al saludo de Jess

-Hola Jessica-respondió Edward. Jess sacudió la cabeza para poder concentrarse y yo reí disimuladamente.

-Mira Bella te voy a presentar a mi prima Alex Astoria, se va a integrar a nuestras clases-la chica extendió la mano y le correspondí, pero Edward no hizo ningún movimiento, me volví a él, su expresión era…no sé cómo describirlo…tenía hambre y mucha, pero luchaba internamente por controlarla

-Edward que te…-empecé a preguntar

-Carlisle necesita hablar conmigo-soltó de repente, lo mire extrañada-Es que traigo el localizador, solo es en Caso de emergencia familiar…yo tengo…que…-me beso la mejilla-te veo luego-y se fue

-Edward-trate de seguirlo pero llego Alice en ese momento, me detuvo…

Después de eso nada fue igual. La primera semana se ausento, la segunda me evadió por completo, el resto de la familia estaba conmigo todo el tiempo, pero nada era igual sin él. Pregunte por él varias veces pero dijeron que le estaba ayudando a Carlisle con unas cosas. Alice me decía que no era nada, que no me preocupara, que ya se le pasaría...

_**Fin flash back**_

Las lágrimas cayeron e intente reprimirlas, en un intento inútil debo agregar, los recuerdos me abrumaron más y más por un buen rato, mi mente comenzó a mandarme imágenes sobre el día en que él termino conmigo…

_**Flash back**_

Después del baile de san Valentín Edward no volvió a ser él mismo. Al cabo de un mes él volvió a mí, pero no era él mismo; lo notaba distante, preocupado. Cuando estaba conmigo a solas se inventaba cualquier excusa y se iba. Trate de no sentirme mal, si algo estaba pasando él me lo diría ¿no? No le tome la mayor importancia, la boda siguió en pie hasta dos semanas antes…

Acabábamos de llegar de la escuela en mi nuevo auto regalo de Edward. -Bella tenemos que hablar-un sentido de deja vu me recorrió, era como si fuera a decirme algo malo, ¿Pero qué? no se habían suscitado accidentes desde lo de Jasper. Todo iba viento en popa, la boda estaba a escasas dos semanas ¿Que podría ser tan importante o tan malo?

-Claro Edward-sonreí ampliamente en un intento de no ponerme nerviosa-¿Quieres que…caminemos?-le dije comenzado a caminar, al ver que no se movía deje de caminar.

-No…será mejor que te lo diga aquí y que sea rápido-estaba nervioso porque estaba hablando rápido, eso era típico en él cuando estaba así.

-Como quieras- sonreí un poco -ya suéltalo Edward ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?-me estaba poniendo de nervios su silencio.

-Este… yo…no sé cómo decirte…es que…yo…yo…-

-Edward solo dilo por favor –lo interrumpí me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Yo…quiero cancelar la boda Bella-mi mandíbula cayo por la sorpresa. Eso si no me lo esperaba él había insistido tanto en la boda y ahora la quería cancelar así como si nada. Esto era malo muy malo. Mi pulso empezó a subir pero luche para controlarlo.

-¿Qué? le tienes miedo al matrimonio Edward-le dije bromeando.

-No Bella… no es eso-estaba aún inquieto.

-¿Que pasa Edward? ¿Qué tienes? –le dije al tiempo que extendía mi mano en su dirección, pero él se alejó de mi roce. Bueno ahora si me preocupaba.

-Es que no sé cómo decírtelo-

-Pues solo di lo que tengas que decir-lo anime con una sonrisa.

-Yo estoy…enamorado de alguien más-soltó de repente.

-¿Qué?-había escuchado bien ¿Cómo que amaba a alguien más? Eso no podía ser cierto, él me amaba, me lo había demostrado durante todos estos años. La boda estaba a unas semanas además hasta hace unos meses él me había dicho cuanto me amaba, habíamos planeado la luna de miel y…

-Esto es una broma- le solté sin pensar, claro esto era una broma ¿Cómo no pude haberlo visto antes? Quería probarme para ver si estaba segura sobre mi transformación y…

-No Bella… esto no es una broma-mi pecho recibió una descarga, mi corazón empezó a reaccionar de manera escandalosa ¿Que acaba de decir? como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento reafirmo lo que me había dicho.

-Bella no te amo…lo siento he intentado por todos los medios saber qué es lo que me pasa con ella… al principio pensé que era solo otra cantante con un olor más… atrayente- retrocedí ante sus palabras, moviendo mi cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de asimilar la información, ¡¿CÓMO PODÍA HACERME ESTO?! Mis ilusiones cayeron nuevamente de una forma brutal. Mi corazón se aceleró hasta un pronto en el que me creí al borde de un colapso

-Bella, Bella, perdóname por favor te juro que no estaba en mis planes…yo te amaba-retrocedí nuevamente ante sus palabras ¿Me amaba? ¿Cómo podía decirme esto? ¿Cómo podía decirme que me amaba cuando él se estaba yendo con otra? ¿Cómo podía hacerme pasar por todo este sufrimiento?

-¡No!-le grite-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?… ¿Cómo puedes decirme esto?… ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto… otra vez Edward? ¿Cómo?- rompí a llorar en ese instante mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban desconectándose. Todo comenzó a ponerse borroso a causa de las lágrimas. La herida de mi corazón se abrió, pero ahora con más intensidad que antes, un dolor desgarrador atravesó mi pecho intentando salir de el.

-Bella yo te juro que no quería verte pasar por todo este dolor, yo…-no quería pero lo estaba haciendo. Mi vida, mis ilusiones, otra vez a la deriva. Sentí como se me iba de las manos todo lo que había planeado para nosotros dos ¿Cómo es que todo lo que quiero sé va? ¿Cómo es que Alice no lo vio venir?

-¿Alice?-fue todo lo que pude pronunciar.

-Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada hasta que yo mismo hablara contigo y aclarara todo conmigo mismo-me quede en estado de shock ¡Alice lo sabía!… ¡Ella lo sabía y no me lo había dicho! ¡Y se decía mi mejor amiga! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto ella también?

-No culpes a Alice por mis errores Bella…ella solo hizo lo que yo le pedí-

-…-aun no comprendía, mi Edward me estaba dejando otra vez…otra vez. Mi mente empezó a analizar la conversación en busca de algo que me hiciera darme cuenta que estaba oyendo mal ¿Y si era un sueño? claro eso era, pero se sentía tan real…

-Bella-me llamo Edward con ansiedad al ver que no había dicho nada-promete que no harás nada estúpido como la última vez, hazlo por Charlie sabes cómo sufrió…bueno la última vez-solo asentí con la cabeza, no tenía fuerzas. Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar lo observe atentamente, y entonces lo vi, en sus ojos reflejaba angustia, temor por mí quizá, pero nunca encontré amor en ellos, no había amor por mí y quizá nunca más lo habría…

_**Fin flash back**_

Mi mejor amiga lo sabía y nunca me dijo nada. Veía como sufría con la indiferencia de Edward y sin embargo jamás me lo dijo y eso que se decía mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana. Nadie me dijo nada y todos estaban enterados incluso mis amigos del instituto lo sabían y nadie dijo nada Todos se burlaron de mí.

_**Flash back**_

No sé de donde salió tanta fuerza, pero no llore por miedo a preocupar a Charlie. Charlie me había notado rara, pero no le dije que había terminado con Edward, bueno más bien él había terminado conmigo.

Al día siguiente de que me dejara fui a la escuela. Ahí estaba en todo su esplendor el volvo plateado. Me toco estacionarme a uno cuantos coches de distancia. Nadie me miraba todos se habían acostumbrado a mí y mi nuevo coche. Cortesía de la familia Cullen por ser la futura de Edward o ex ahora.

Camine bajo la lluvia cuando divise a un duendecillo. Alice estaba con Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper junto a la cafetería. El enojo se apodero de mí, camine directamente hacia ella y le di una bofetada que me dolió más a mí que a ella. Los Vampiros se me quedaron viendo asombrados igual que algunos humanos que pasaban cerca. El enojo estaba a flor de piel en mí.

-Be…Bella-Alice estaba sorprendida por la bofetada.

-¿Cuándo pensaban decirme Alice? dime ¿Cuándo?-

-Bella no sé de qué estás hablando-a y todavía se hacia la inocente la muy…

-¡Claro!, ¡Alice la inocente!, dime cuando pensabas decirme…- se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Decirte que Bella?-

-No te hagas, que Edward… que encontró a otra cantante y que…la ama-las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por mis ojos para dar paso a la amargura y el dolor, los sollozos se hacían más recurrentes y fuertes

-Bella yo…te juro que te lo quería decir, pero Edward me lo prohibió-la observe incrédula.

-¡Se suponía que eras mi amiga! ¡Mi hermana! Él te lo prohíbe y tu aceptas así como así-dije lo último incrédula- ¿Qué clase de persona eres?–ahora le gritaba - ¡Por dios Alice cuando pensaban decírmelo! ¿Cuándo estuviéramos casados? ¿Cuándo fuera uno de ustedes? ¿Cuándo Alice? ¿Cuándo? dime ¿Cuándo?-

-Bella, por favor-esa voz endemoniadamente familiar apareció pero no me volví a verlo.

-¡Pensé que éramos amigas! ¡Una familia! pero creo que solo fui una buena mascota durante todo este tiempo ¿Cierto?-el rostro de los Cullen se descompuso de forma visible ante mis palabras cargadas de odio. -Laurent me lo había dicho una vez en el claro y no quise creerle, pero ahora lo compruebo-Sonreí amargamente más para mí que para ellos- espero que su nueva mascota no los aburra tan pronto- dicho esto me di la vuelta y me dirigí al estacionamiento. Busque en mi mochila las llaves del coche y las tire al agua hice lo mismo con el celular y el anillo de bodas que aun llevaba puesto. Camine hacia mi casa enojada y traicionada por las personas que más amaba y las que creí mi familia. Edward me seguía en su volvo, no me detuve, no iba a hablar con él, no después de lo que me hizo. Llegue a mi casa y él se bajó de su coche.

-Bella, ¡Bella por favor espera! ¡Déjame explicarte!- dijo Edward al tiempo que me tomaba del brazo haciéndome girar hacia él.

-¡Suéltame!- le grite furiosa, trate de quitármelo pero él era mil veces más fuerte

-¡Bella no lo hagas más difícil por favor!-

-¿Difícil?- había dicho difícil- ¡¿Difícil?! –

-Sí, difícil Bella, no hagas esto –ahora se mostraba suplicante

-¡No Edward! ¡No hagas esto tú!-lo apunte con el dedo-esto no es difícil para ti, para nada, esto ni siquiera es difícil para mí –me observo extrañado por unos segundos

-¿Qué quieres decir Bella?-

-¡Quiero decir que no es difícil porque te odio! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¡Ni a ti ni a tu estúpida familia!- le estaba gritando- ¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡Que me dejes vivir en paz! ¡Como debiste haberlo hecho hace mucho! ¡Quiero regresar el tiempo para que me mate la maldita furgoneta o el acantilado! ¡Quiero regresar el tiempo a cuando estaba en Phoenix para decidir no venir aquí nunca!- comencé a llorar y él me soltó lentamente – ¡Quiero irme lejos a donde no pueda verte! ¡A un lugar en el cual viva feliz! ¡Donde no te recuerde nunca! donde…- no pude terminar por que las lágrimas y los sollozos que salían me lo impedían. La herida estaba abierta, honda y sin posibilidades de repararse jamás.

Caí de rodillas, me abrase porque sentía que en cualquier momento me partiría en pedazos. Unos brazos pétreos me abrasaron y levantaron del piso. Seguí llorando, sentí como me depositaba en mi cama, ni siquiera me volví a verlo. Llore y llore, creí que me iba a desmayar, pero una vez más no sucedió.

Me sentí impotente ¿Cómo podría vivir sin él? ¿Cómo podría dejar ir a mi ángel, al amor de mi vida? No me di cuenta en qué momento se fue, sólo fui consciente de lo furiosa que estaba, él ya no estaba en el cuarto, empecé a arrojar cosas hacia todos lados. Sus regalos, fotos y el hermoso vestido que Alice había diseñado para mi, uno a uno los fui rompiendo, tratando de sacarlos de mi corazón. Tome un vaso que estaba en la mesa de la computadora y lo estrelle contra la ventana salpicando miles de fragmentos de vidrio sobre mi cuerpo. Caí nuevamente de rodillas, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y al mismo tiempo sentí como los vidrios se incrustaban en mis manos, el olor a oxido y sal me nublo la vista y después vi todo negro…

_**Fin flash back**_

* * *

_Hola _

_Este es mi primer fic, please díganme que les pareció, que les gusto y que no, dejen comentarios Y gracias por leer nos vemos en la próxima actualización_

**P.D.: Los capítulos están siendo subidos de nuevo por revisión de coherencia y ortografía, trato de hacerlo lo mejor y más rápido que puedo. **

**Les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y por el hecho de que me sigan, me agreguen a favoritos y/o historia favorita. **

**Mil gracias de verdad eso me hace muy feliz. **

***Vely***


	3. Presentaciones

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**2.- Presentaciones**

* * *

Las lágrimas no pararon de salir de mis ojos, esta vez no hice nada para detenerlas, era mucho el dolor, ya no sabía qué hacer, esta vez había sido más doloroso he intenso que la última vez, esta vez estaba segura que el ya no me amaba, que mi familia se había quedado con ella, incluso la que se decía mi mejor amiga y hermana.

La rabia se apodero de mí, el coraje y el desprecio por la vida me hicieron ponerme en pie y caminar hacia el borde del acantilado, me asome, me quede maravillada por la forma en la que el mar chocaba contra las rocas produciendo un sonido armonioso, hermoso. Me quede contemplándolo unos segundos mientras me debatía entre el saltar o no, al fin y al cabo ya nada tenía sentido, ya nada iba a ser lo mismo, esta vez él no regresaría, ninguno de ellos lo haría.

Jacob se había ido por mi culpa, porque lo había hecho sufrir con mi elección. El anhelo de alcanzar la inmortalidad, la belleza y la compañía de un ser divino costo muy caro. Como duele volar tan alto y luego caer en un abismo oscuro y triste. Las lágrimas se galoparon en mi rostro, esta vez no me importaba si Alice lo veía o no, si venían a rescatarme o no, esta vez ya nada importaba. Di un paso hacia la orilla, estaba a punto de saltar cuando una voz me desconcentro

-No hagas cosas de las que luego te puedas arrepentir-dijo una voz aterciopelada. Esta llamo mi atención y voltee a ver quién interrumpía mi intento de suicidio. Un joven tan hermoso como _él_ estaba recargado en un árbol observándome de lo más despreocupado, limpie mis lágrimas.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte con curiosidad

-Podría preguntar lo mismo-lo observe durante unos minutos. Era pálido como la nieve, tenía unas ojeras no muy marcadas y el pelo negro revuelto, esto me recordó a E...Ed…a _él _me obligue a no llorar y desvíe la mirada hacia los árboles que estaban a su izquierda

-Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero me dicen Bella –la voz se me quebró una vez, el extraño me observo unos segundos

-Hola Bella, me llamo Robert Fritzon –dijo cortésmente

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-si era un vampiro tal vez intentaría matarme y no tenía caso alargarlo o ¿Sí?, se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

-Mmm…estoy buscando unas hierbas para llevar a mi ciudad –fruncí el ceño

-Entiendo… ¿Qué clase de plantas?-tal vez podría ayudarlo… aunque creo aun siendo vampiro el buscar unas plantas seria lo último que haría. Me observo detenidamente antes de contestar con una sonrisa amable

-Busco la raíz de Xalapa-

-Bueno, creo que estas muy lejos de encontrarla-

-A sí, ¿Por qué?-pregunto curioso

-Es que esa planta se da en México y estas en Estados Unidos – dije como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Ya veo-me sonrió amablemente, observo el horizonte y después se acercó a mi sigilosamente como temiendo asustarme. Se detuvo a unos dos metros, me tendió la mano y me miro detenidamente a los ojos. Pude observas sus ojos azul intenso, realmente hermosos, que me hipnotizaron. Nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos unos momentos.

-Quizá sería bueno que te alejaras un poco de la orilla - lo observe extrañada, movió la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha, seguí su mirada y ahí estaba el acantilado, lo había olvidado por completo. De pronto comprendí lo que quería decir, volví la vista hacia él, aún tenía la mano extendida y le tome la mano.

Me sorprendió que no la tuviera helada como normalmente la tenía Ed…_él_, pero su tacto me agrado.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y lentamente el me alejo de la orilla del acantilado. Me sonrió tratando de infundirme confianza se dio la vuelta aún tomado de mi mano y me guío hacía el bosque, no replique solo me deje guiar.

Durante el tiempo que estuvimos caminando por el bosque no me dio miedo que fuera un vampiro sádico, o que fuera una trampa o incluso que me matara en cualquier momento, extrañamente me sentía protegida por él, me sentía como solía hacerlo con Edward, con la diferencia de que a este ni siquiera lo conocía pero al mismo tiempo sentía que ya lo conocía. No sabía si era bueno o malo o que intensiones tenia, pero no me importo.

Pronto comenzó a llover y a obscurecer, pero seguí sin hacer comentario alguno. Al cabo de un rato llegamos hasta una casa que se encontraba en medio del bosque, era una cabaña de madera gastada había una chimenea, la cual estaba prendida por que salía humo de ahí y las luces también estaban prendidas. Llegamos a la puerta y esta se abrió dejando al descubierto a una chica.

Me sorprendí con el gran parecido que tenía con Alice, con la única deferencia que esta no estaba vestida como si estuviera en un coctel, además era más alta que Alice y tenía el pelo un poco más largo, nos sonrío y se hizo a un lado. Observe a Robert porque no estaba segura de entrar, él también me observo, me sonrío y me hizo una seña para que pasara.

Me quede parada sin saber que hacer, el noto la duda en mi rostro, tomo mi mano y me condujo al interior de la cabaña, escuche la puerta cerrase detrás de mí. La sala era pequeña pero cómoda, tenía sofás de cuero en café claro, había una mesa de cristal con un florero rosa que contenía rosas blancas y rojas, había una chimenea de piedra, y enzima había un cuadro de una familia, observe el cuadro detenidamente y mis ojos se encontraron con unos ojos color azul intenso, era Robert y también se encontraba la chica que nos abrió la puerta posiblemente eran familia.

-¿Quién es tu amiga Robert?-la voz de soprano de la chica que se parecía Alice me saco de mis cavilaciones

-Ella es Isabella Swan...-

-Solo Bella-lo interrumpí la chica se me quedo viendo sorprendida por algo, pero no supe porque había sido.

-Como decía ella es Bella Swan la encontré…bueno…la encontré en el bosque- dijo sin saber que más decir porque al parecer acababa de caer en la cuenta de que yo era una total extraña para él.

-Se perdió la pobre…-la chica llego a mí en menos de un pestañeo aunque no me sorprendí ya estaba acostumbrada, de pronto recordé a mi antigua familia y la tristeza me invadió

-¿Qué te pasa Bella, te noto…triste?-

-No me pasa nada… -caí en la cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de la chica-pero a todo esto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Hay que distraída soy… no te dijimos mi nombre-sonrío dio un saltito hacia atrás y estiro la mano, se la estreche, su tacto era frío como pensaba pero no era cálido como el de Robert

-Me llamo Alicia Fritzon -le di una sonrisa sincera. El nombre de la chica era parecido al de Alice incluso Robert era parecido a Ed...a Ed… a él

-Ha es un gusto conocerte Ali…Alicia-le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa

-Ali cariño, creo que deberíamos prepararle un baño y un cuarto a nuestra invitada-no me había percatado que Robert estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta y nos observaba detenidamente

-Claro Roby, yo me hago cargo de eso- La chica me guiño un ojo

-Yo…no creo que sea buena idea-

-¿Por qué no Bella?-Alicia hizo un puchero

-Bueno yo…-la verdad no sabía que contestar además me sentía muy cómoda con ellos, así que decidí no protestar

-Tu nada Bella, esta noche te quedaras aquí con nosotros a menos que tengas que regresar a donde te encontré- dijo Robert, negué con la cabeza y Alicia satisfecha salió de la habitación casi danzando, Robert se me acerco sigilosamente.

- Y bien… ¿Qué te pareció mi hermana Alicia? -

-Ella es…es fantástica…divertida, alegre, creo que se ve buena persona… en resumen me cayó muy bien-sonreí más para mí que para él, puesto que no se imaginaban que ya había tenido trato con los de su especie y sabía que tenían un oído bastante sensible al igual que sus sentidos muy desarrollados, pero la verdad era queme agrado o seria sólo que me recordó mucho a Alice, hay como la extrañaba a ella y a todos los demás.

-Me alegra que te cayera bien -con un ademán de manos hizo una señal para empezar a caminar, caminamos hasta la escalera donde nos detuvimos

-Hay que subir y dar vuelta a la derecha hasta el fondo y a la izquierda es ahí donde te quedaras y mi hermana estará ahí para mostrarte lo demás-sólo asentí, subí las escaleras y a la mitad me detuve y me volví hacia Robert

-¿Robert? – le llame

-Sí, Bella- lo observe unos instantes y le sonreí

-Gracias-me devolvió la sonrisa

-Fue un placer Bella-

-Robert-

-Sí Bella-

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- me sonrío

-La verdad Bella, no lo sé-medite sus palabras unos minutos

-¿Y por qué estoy aquí?-

-Mmm… pues deduzco que no quisieras estar afuera con esta lluvia, además aquí estarás segura-le sonreí

-Gracias-

-No Bella, gracias a ti- dicho esto se volvió y desapareció detrás de una puerta de madera.

Me quede pensado en sus palabras, ¿Qué había hecho para que él me agradeciera? no le di más importancia, me volví y me dirigí a donde él me había indicado momentos antes.

* * *

Hola gente hermosa! Gracias por leer, este es más corto que el anterior, pero espero que les guste, dejen comentarios.

Espero no demorar mucho en actualizar, grax por su preferencia y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Se cuidan

Bye


	4. Como si jamas hubiera existido

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer,

UN Nuevo Comienzo

3.-Como si jamas hubiera existido

Entre en la habitación, Alicia estaba sentada en la cama de lo mas despreocupada como si llevara años esperándome literalmente

-Hola Bella que bueno que llegas vamos tienes que bañarte antes de que bajes a cenar-

-Claro Alicia – me sorprendí que usara el termino cenar tal vez yo seria la cena, después de todo mi vida ya no tenia importancia, mi familia ya no estaba conmigo y Charlie...me pegue en la frente con la mano, como no me había acordado de Charlie, el debe de estar preocupado por mi

-Estas bien Bella-recordé que Alicia aun estaba ahí y me observaba confundida

-Esto...si claro solo necesito hacer una llamada por favor-

-Claro báñate y cuando bajes a cenar llamas por teléfono-

-Mmm...esta bien-

-Bien te deje ropa y toallas limpias en el baño, ha el baño es ese, te veo abajo-salio cerrando la puerta, me dirigí al baño. El mosaico del baño era color café claro, había una regadera a la derecha y a la izquierda estaba la taza y lavabo los cuales eran color crema, cerré la puerta me desvestí, me metí en la ducha, deje que el agua caliente me destensara los nervios, estuve en la ducha mas de lo normal unos 15 minutos. Salí de la ducha me vestí con unos jeans y una camisa rosa que Alicia dejo en la cama, me peine frente al gran espejo que estaba en el cuarto y baje a la sala. Me detuve frente al retrato de la familiar de Robert y Alicia, no había pasado ni dos segundos observando el retrato cuando una voz de soprano me interrumpió

-Es mi familia en Francia-me volví a la chica con una sonrisa la cual me correspondió sostenía un teléfono en la mano me lo extendió y lo tome

-Haz las llamadas que quieras OK después de todo no creo que te vayas hoy –la mire por unos segundos pero decidí llamar a Charlie antes de preguntar cualquier cosa

-Te dejo para que hables tranquila-asentí marque el numero de mi casa, a los dos timbres contesto Charlie

-Hola-

-Hola, papa-

-Bella nena donde estas, estaba preocupado por ti-donde estaba, interesante pregunta

-Mmm...este...lo que pasa es que me encontré con Alice y vinimos a su casa por que quería mostrarme unas cosas para...la...boda. Llamo por que quería que me dejaras quedarme hoy aquí con al...Alice –

-No lo se cariño-

-Anda papa, mis futuros suegros están aquí, dormiré con Alice si eso te hace feliz-

-Pero Bella…-

-pero...-

-Tendrás que venir por ropa-

-No-

-No-

-No es necesario aquí tengo bastante de la que a veces traigo cuando...cuando me quedo aquí con ellos –

-En ese caso que te diviertas nena –

-Gracias papa-

-De nada Bella-

-Papa-

-Si Bella-

-Te quiero, cuídate si-

-Yo también te quiero nena, buenas noches, salúdame a Carlisle y Esme -

-Si papa lo haré, buenas noches papa-cunado colgué Alicia ya estaba en la sala con la mano extendida, le di el teléfono

-Gracias- le dije con una sonrisa

-De que-me sonrío-vamos a cenar debes tener hambre-me condujo al comedor donde se expandía un delicioso aroma a pizza Robert estaba sacándola de el horno se volvió y me observo

-Espero que tengas hambre-dijo al fin con una sonrisa

-Si, mucha-

-Bueno siéntate-obedecí y me sirvió un plato con una rebanada de pizza

-Jugo o refresco-

-Refresco por favor- medio una coca cola y el se sirvió lo mismo, eso me sorprendió, todos nos sentamos, observe que Alicia hacia pucheros cada ves que Robert comía un bocado, eso me hizo reír

-Que pasa bella-negué con la cabeza pero seguí riendo

-De que te ríes bella que es lo gracioso-

-Nada es solo que bueno recordé algo-Alicia me sonrió y hasta ahí se quedo el tema. No pregunte si ella quería algo de comer puesto a que era un vampiro y esta no era su cena favorita, comimos en silencio hasta que lo rompió Robert

-Te gusto la cena Bella-

-Si, mucho gracias-

-Que bueno, por que era lo único decente-sonreí ante su comentario- mañana iré a comprar algunas cosas al pueblo que esta aquí cerca –

-Yo te acompaño sirve que me dejas por ahí para ir a mi casa-

-Bien entonces mañana te llevare-

-Bien-

-Dime Bella con quien hablabas hace rato-la pregunta de Alicia me desconcertó

-Creo que escucharon con quien hablaba ¿no?-los dos se observaron unos segundos antes de que Robert continuara

-Claro que no, como podríamos, si estábamos aquí en la cocina-claro como si eso fuera creíble, bueno tal vez lo seria para alguien que no supiera que eran, pero para mi no, quizá sea hora de que les diga que se que son en realidad a un que eso significara mi muerte, total ya no me quedaba nada, pero decirles de sopetón no me ayudaría mucho así que decidí hacerlo poco a poco, tal vez alguna vez si me los volvía a topar, por ahora era mejor dejar la fiesta en paz.

-Mmm…y díganme cuantos años tienen- dije para dejar el tema anterior de lado, los dos se observaron unos instantes

-Bueno los dos tenemos 18-

-Son gemelos-ambos rieron y Robert negó con la cabeza-entonces-

-Bueno veras nosotros somos en total siete de familia esta mi hermana Tessa, mis hermanos Ethan y Fréderic, mi madre se llama Atenea y mi padre Stefano

-Vaya son muchos-dije tratando de simular sorpresa, aun que por sus caras no lo logre

-Si lo somos, lo que pasa es que somos adoptados-la historia de mi vida

-Sus padres deben de ser muy buenos-

-Si de hecho lo son-

-Y por que los adoptaron-

-Bueno lo que pasa es que Tessa es mi hermana al igual que Ethan, nosotros somos sobrinos de Atenea, pero mis padres murieron cuando eramos más pequeños-

-Ho vaya, lo siento-

-No te preocupes, como te iba diciendo nosotros tres somos hermanos y Alicia y Fréderic son hermanos, ellos son sobrinos de Stefano, su madre bueno…ella murió cuando dio a luz a Alicia y su padre murió en un accidente dos años después-

-Lo siento mucho Alicia- se encogió de hombros

-Esta bien Bella la verdad no los recuerdo, yo era demasiado chica-debo admitir que son buenos actores y casi me lo creo

-Entonces donde viven-continúe quitando importancia a su adopción

-vivimos en Francia cerca del bosque de Creuse. Creuse es un departamento de Francia en la región del Limousin, bordeada por el río del mismo nombre. Está muy verde durante todo el año y es muy hermoso-

-Vaya ha de ser genial vivir en ese lugar-

-De hecho lo es-

-Me gustaría vivir en un lugar así, lleno de vegetación-claro hasta hace unos años mi idea era mudarme a algún lugar soleado, pero desde la aparición de mi ex familia vampiriza empecé a amar los lugares nublados quizá seria bueno retomar la idea anterior de los lugares soleados.

-Nunca has ido a Francia-negué con la cabeza

-Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos, bueno una vez, pero no fue por placer-

-Enserio por que –yo y mi gran bocota

-Bueno, viaje a Volterra en Italia, estuve fuera de mi casa 3 días-era la verdad, solo omití pequeños detalles como que fui Volterra a salvar a Edward que era un vampiro y se iba a suicidar por que su hermana le había dicho que me había suicidado tirándome de un acantilado cosa que hasta cierto punto era cierta, me pregunto que dirían si lo supieran sobre todo Robert que ya me encontró en un episodio parecido

-Si pero a que fuiste-entonces recordé por que había tanta gente en Volterra

-Fui al día de san marcos en Volterra, ya saben es una fecha muy importante ahí-dije restándole importancia Alicia y Robert fruncieron el ceño, pero me hice como que no los vi

-Bueno tal vez más a delante puedas venir con nosotros-

-Lo pensare Alicia, pero gracias de todas formas-

-Y dinos bella tu donde vives-

-Mmm…pues yo nací en forks, mis padres se separaron cuando tenia unos meses siempre viví con Rene, algunas veces venia de visita con Charlie, hasta hace un par de años que me mude definitivamente a forks y pues eso es todo supongo-básicamente era cierto solo omití cosas sin importancia, creo,

-Entonces vives en el pueblo que esta aquí cerca no-

-Mmm…si así es-

Terminamos de cenar sin más preámbulos, a Alicia se le ocurrió ver la tele así que nos dirigimos a una pequeña sala en la segunda planta de la casa. La sala era pequeña pero cómoda, había dos sofás café claro, una alfombra color arena, había una chimenea y sobre ella una tele de plasma y un estante con muchas películas. Nos dirigimos al sillón mientras Robert elegía una un canal, para mi mala suerte era una película de romance, cosa que me aria llorar así que suplique que le cambiaran a lo cual accedieron para luego dejarle en una película antigua de vampiros genial pensé para mi misma, volví a replicar

-Pero por que no te gusta bella ya le cambiamos cuando no quisiste la otra –

-Es que vampiros –dije rodando los ojos

-Que te dan miedo los vampiros -dijo Alicia bromeando a lo cual yo también reí, pero no te como Robert me observaba fijamente

-Claro que no me dan miedo-

-Entonces que tienes en contra de los vampiros-volví a rodar los ojos enserio no quería tener esta conversación

-Bueno los vampiros son sádicos-

-Esa no es una buena explicación-

-Jamás dije que la fuera –

-Tiene que haber un motivo muy bueno para que Rob le cambie-

-Odio a los vampiros…contenta-

-No, ni un poco-

-Alicia déjala ya-

-Dime por que los odias bella-insistió Alicia a pesar de la advertencia de Robert

-Por que son insensibles, solo piensan en ellos, los humanos ni siquiera les importamos, solo somos unos juguetes desechables que pueden tirara cuando quieren y eso no es justo, solo por que son mas fuertes y resistentes no significa que nosotros seamos menos-no me di cuenta a que hora comencé a subir el tono de voz

-Bien bella pero no te exaltes, le cambiaremos-

-No esta bien, será mejor que me vaya a dormir es tarde y necesito descansar un poco-

-Bella estas bien- me observaba fijamente siguiendo cada unos de mis movimientos

-Si Alicia estoy bien – dije suspirando y levantándome

-Bella a un que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho, bueno en realidad nos conocimos hoy, siento que ya te conozco de toda la vida y puedes confiar en mi, me puedes decir todo lo que te pase lo sabes verdad-la observe unos instantes y le sonreí

-Lo se Alicia yo siento lo mismo-la chica salto del sofá y me abrazo demasiado fuerte

-Alicia me estas asfixiando-

-Ha perdón Bella lo siento mucho-dijo apenada

-Esta bien Alicia creo que no estas acostumbrada a tratar con humanos- me pegue mentalmente

-Que quieres decir bella-Robert y Alicia me observaban inquisidoramente

-Yo…decir…nada Robert-

-Bella por favor dime que quisiste decir-

-Es que creo que no les va a gustar-

-Pues si no lo dices podremos pensar que es algo realmente malo-lo medite unos instantes

-No es malo…creo-

-Entonces suéltalo- conste que ellos lo pidieron

-Bueno esto...yo se lo que son...-su cara se descompuso un instante apenas perceptible

-Que quieres decir Bella-

-Quiero decir que se que son Alicia –

-Y según tú que somos Bella-Robert se recargo el marco de la chimenea

-Bueno son vampiros-los dos empezaron a reír

-Claro que no Bella de donde sacas esas tonterías-

-No son tonterías y lo saben-

-Ha no-dijo desafiante Robert eso me recordó a Edward en el hospital el día del accidente de la furgoneta con Tyler cuando intenta hacerme creer que no había visto nada fuera de lo normal cuando comenzó todo…

-No, yo ya me he cruzado con algunos de ustedes-la voz se me quebró al recordar

-Bella...tu no sabes lo que dices-prosiguió Alicia la mire incrédula

-Yo se lo que son Alicia me he cruzado con muchos de ustedes, bueno… en los últimos años se que son vampiros-

-Y como sabes sobre nosotros-

-Te dije que sabia de ustedes el como y por que no es algo que les incumba-vaya de donde salio esa Bella aun que no debí decirles eso, pero en fin Robert me sonrío sombríamente

-Tienes razón Bella a nosotros no nos importa pero que tal a tu prometido o a tu padre-el corazón se me acelero

-Que dices-

-Eso Bella que crees que piense tu noviecito y tu padre sobre esto-la ira se apodero de mi

-A ellos ya no le importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, no les importa si algo me pasa no debe importarles a mi noviecito yo soy lo ultimo que le importa en esta vida y en cuanto a Charlie bueno el es otra cosa-

-Bien Bella tranquila-Alicia se paro y me rodeo con los brazos, empecé a sollozar cuando me tranquilice un poco Robert continuo con su interrogatorio

-Dime Bella si sabes que somos, como es que estas sentada aquí tan tranquila-me limpie las lagrimas, respire profundamente, sabia que el interrogatorio no terminaría hasta que les contara sobre los Cullen, observe a Robert detenidamente

-En verdad quieres saber-

-Por favor-dijo al mismo tiempo que hacia un ademán con la mano para que continuara

-Bien…yo no se como empezar-

-Puede empezar por el principio Bella-me dijo Alicia con una sonrisa

-Bien se que esto va a sonar raro, pero aun así se los diré-respire hondo-hace unos años me enamore de un vampiro…-

-Como que te enamoraste de un vampiro-grito Alicia al tiempo que me soltaba mientras Robert me miro asombrado

-Tranquila Alicia, solo paso eso, me enamore de un vampiro, todo era felicidad o casi todo hasta hace unos días, el me… me dejo por otra chica y…-no pude continuar por que los sollozos comenzaron a salir, además de que omití muchas cosas no importantes en ese momento

-Lo siento tanto Bella-dijo Alicia y me abrazo muy fuerte

-No tanto como yo-

-Dime algo Bella estarías dispuesta a cambiar tu vida-levante mi cabeza en dirección a Robert que seguía recargado en la mesa

-Que quieres decir con eso Robert-mi curiosidad nuevamente salía a la superficie

-Me refiero a que si pudieras rehacer tu vida lo harías-una pequeña luz de esperanza se encendió

-Claro, pero como haría eso –

-Bueno por medio de Alicia-

-Alicia que estas diciendo...pero que tiene que ver ella - me observo con una mezcla de diversión y escepticismo

-No le hagas caso Bella-la ignore y seguí hablando con Robert

-Robert dime como es que Alicia me puede ayudar-

-Bueno la técnica es sencilla-dijo debatiéndose entre continuar o no

-Y…-dije para que continuara, Alicia rodó los ojos

-Como decía Robert la técnica es sencilla solo que no he podido probarla por mi misma y no se si salga bien o cuales sean los efectos secundarios-lo medite unos segundos

-Puedes decirme en que te basas...o que es lo que haces...tú...bueno-

-Mira según esto puedo hacer que tú…bueno te transformes en una especie de vampiro...-

-Alto...alto ahí como y que pasara con mi cuerpo...-

-Ha eso voy, no te desesperes Bella-

-Claro, perdón –me sonroje un poco

-Como iba diciendo Bella cuando te transformes serás como un vampiro, tendrás fuerza, belleza y todo eso, pero podrás comer comida humana aparte de beber sangre-

-Ya pero...como se hace...-

-Eso es fácil te morderé y cuando vayas a la mitad del proceso de conversión a vampiro lo detendré-

-Eso…bueno… suena no se-

-Raro, complicado-

-No era lo que quería decir-

-Esta bien Bella no pasa nada-

-De modo que ese es un poder especial que tienes-

-Si básicamente si-

-Entonces yo seré la primera en la que lo pruebes-

-Bueno técnicamente si pero ya he visto como se hace, ya mas o menos se que hacer y todo, he ayudado a hacerlo pero nunca por mi misma-

-Bien acepto-

-Que no puedes Bella piensa en tu padre en tu familia-

-La decisión ya esta tomada Alicia-

-Pero Bella-

-Pero nada Alicia-

-Pero necesitas estar segura bella –

-Lo estoy Robert –este me observo detenidamente

-Que pasara con tu padre, tu madre, tus amigos humanos-pues considerando las circunstancias solo me dolería por Charlie

-Eso ya no importa-dije desviando la mirada

-Tan desesperada estar por comenzar de nuevo-

-Nos es eso-

-Entonces-las lágrimas empezaron a salir poco a poco-Alguna vez has sentido que tienes todo en la vida que no necesitas más-asintió con la cabeza-Nunca te a pasado que un día todo eso ya no esta, se va sea como sea, sientes que ya no hay nada, que tu vida se acaba, que en realidad nada de lo que te hacia feliz fue tuyo o que todo en lo creías no era real que solo fue un sueño pasajero, te siente morir. Lo de el acantilado, bueno no era la primera vez que intentaba saltar de uno, una vez lo hice pero me salvaron y viví para recuperar algo que creí perdido, pero esta vez era diferente sabes, esta vez ya nadie estaría ahí, pero llego una luz una esperanza tu y Alicia sabes lo feliz que he sido en estos momentos, no quiero volver a la oscuridad se que solo me are daño... yo solo no quiero…-

-Esta bien bella-

-Que bien tendré una nueva hermana-dijo Alicia efusiva dando saltitos por todos lados, Robert solo se me acerco y me abrazo fuerte y así una vez mas me sentí protegida querida y con una nueva esperanza de vivir, una vez mas me aferre a la esperanza con otra familia, nunca seria lo mismo, pero al menos esta vez seria mejor, mucho mejor, al poco tiempo Alicia también se unió al abrazo y así estuvimos durante un rato. Las semanas trascurrieron, no regrese a mi casa, ni lo haría me dolía por Charlie, pero ahora tenia que pensar en mi en vez de el, esta vez yo cumpliría la promesa que Edward me hizo una vez, ahora tendría una nueva oportunidad, esta vez si seria como si jamás hubiera existido. Rob y Ali me habían ayudado mucho y los quería como mi nueva familia esta vez el recuerdo de lo que fue mi vida alguna vez en el pasado, se iba borrando dejando a su paso felicidad y alegría con mi nueva familia, no volví a pensar en esa familia que me hizo sufrir. La trasformación se fijo una semana antes de partir a Francia, que seria un mes después de mí llegada a la vida de los fritzon.

-------------------------------------XD---------------------------------------XD------------------------------------XD-------------------------------------XD--------------------------------------XD---------------------------------

Mmm...

Hola

Je jeje

Pues he aquí otro cap. de esta pequeña historia, que les pareció, a mi en lo personal no me gusto es que no supe como explicar como seria la transformación de Bella, ni supe rellenar bien los huecos de este cap. Pero bueno, dejen comentarios, dudas, sugerencias etc.

Grax por leer

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización


	5. Transformacion

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer,

UN Nuevo Comienzo

4.-Transformación

La luz tenue se filtraba entre los árboles, estaba oscureciendo a medida que me iba adentrando en el bosque, podía escuchar mi respiración agitada y como se rompían las hojas marchitas en el piso, corría y corría sin saber a donde, después de unos minutos llegue aun prado amplio lleno de luz donde se encontraba Edward dándome la espalda, me quede paralizada el me escucho llegar por que se volteo lentamente, me observo detenidamente con sus ojos color topacio, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y el sonrío, su sonrisa me quito el aliento, pero que estaba haciendo ahí solo, su expresión cambio a un torturado Edward, una mirada que jamás olvidare, se acerco a mi despacio como temiendo asustarme se detuvo a unos pasos de mi y las voces comenzaron

-Bella, nos vamos.-

-¿Por qué ahora? Otro año...-dije sin comprender

-Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar-

-Cuando dices nosotros... -susurré.

-Me refiero a mí y a mi familia.-

-Vale -dije-. Voy contigo.

-No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti-

-El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés-

-No te convengo, Bella-

-No seas ridículo Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida-

-Mi mundo no es para ti -repuso con tristeza.

-¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!-

-Tienes razón -concedió él-. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar-

-¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...-

-Siempre que fuera bueno para ti -me interrumpió para rectificarme.

-¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!-

-Bella, no quiero que me acompañes -

-¿Tú... no... me quieres? -

-No-

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, intentando aclararme.

Esa fue la primera vez que me dejo, la primera vez que mi mundo se vio derrumbado y seguí escuchando y recordando las voces, el seguía ahí parado

-No me convienes, Bella-

-Si... es eso lo que quieres-

-No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido -me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante-. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?-

-Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él-

-Lo haré -murmuré.

-Te haré una promesa a cambio -dijo- Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido-

-No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador-

-Adiós, Bella -dijo entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma.

-Edward-fue lo único que pude pronunciar y cerré los ojos

-Cuídate mucho -sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel

-¡Espera! -

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida.

Se había ido.

El paisaje volvió a cambiar este recuerdo era mas reciente el mismo bosque a mis espaldas mi casa todo estaba como lo recordaba y el tan glorioso frente a mi

-Bella tenemos que hablar-

-Claro Edward quieres que…caminemos-

-No…será mejor que te lo diga aquí y que sea rápido-

-Como quieras, ya suéltalo Edward que es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme-

-Esto… yo…no se como decirte…es que…yo…yo…-

-Edward solo dilo por favor –

-Yo quiero cancelar la boda Bella-

-Que le tienes miedo al matrimonio Edward-le dije bromeando

-No Bella… no es eso-

-Que pasa Edward que tienes –

-Es que no se como decírtelo-

-Pues solo di lo que tengas que decir-

-Yo estoy…enamorado de alguien más-

-Que-

-Esto es una broma-

-No Bella… esto no es una broma-

-Bella no te amo…lo siento he intentado por todos los medios saber que es lo que me pasa con ella… al principio pensé que era solo otra cantante con un olor mas… atrayente-

-Bella, Bella, perdóname por favor te juro que no estaba en mis planes yo te amaba-

-No-le grite-como puedes hacerme esto… como puedes decirme esto… como te atreves a hacerme esto… otra vez Edward como-

-Bella yo te juro que no quería verte pasar por todo este dolor yo…-

-Alice-fue todo lo que pude pronunciar

-Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada hasta que yo mismo hablara contigo y aclarara todo conmigo mismo no culpes a Alice por mis errores bella…ella solo hizo lo que yo le pedí-

-Promete que no harás nada estupido como la ultima vez, hazlo por Charlie sabes como sufrió…bueno la ultima vez- lo observe, y lo vi en sus ojos reflejaba angustia, temor por mi quizá pero nunca encontré amor en ellos no había amor por mi y quizá nunca mas lo habría…

Y justo ahí volvió a desaparecer

-Adiós Bella…no te amo…no me convienes…he intentado por todos los medios saber que es lo que me pasa con ella…yo le pedí que no te dijera nada…–las voces daban vueltas en mi cabeza

-Edward, Edward-le grite pero no escucho, no regreso me deje caer en la acera-no me dejes te amo, Edward, por favor no-comencé a sollozar

-Bella, Bella-

-Ali-dije en medio de mis sollozos

Fin sueño

-Bella, Bella- desperté y me incorpore torpemente

-Que pasa Ali-dije con voz pastosa

-¿Estas bien?-su pregunta me desoriento-

-¿Que?-

-¿Que si estas bien?-sonaba ansiosa

-Si por que-

-Bueno es que estabas muy agitada en sueños y…-

-Ho…no-me golpee mentalmente, genial lo que me faltaba, que habría dicho en sueños. Por que habría tenido ese sueño tan…

-Bella-me llamo Ali sacándome de mis cavilaciones

-Que fue lo que dije Ali, por favor dime-se me quedo viendo pensativa

-No nada solo estabas agitada-uf que bueno que no había dicho nada

-¿Que hora es?-

-Las 9:30 a.m. –

-Y Robert-

-Preparando todo para mas al rato-¿todo? a que se refería con todo

-Todo que-me sonrío burlonamente

-Lo de tu transformación tonta, hay hermanita -dicho esto salto y me abrazo, me habían aceptado demasiado bien y eso me hacia feliz

-Bien vístete y nos vemos abajo-me beso la frente y salio danzando.

Saque unos pantalones de la cómoda y una blusa verde, me vestí y baje a desayunar.

Mi vida con los Fritzon me encantaba, Rob era parecido Edward y Alicia era idéntica a Alice, en un sentido literal tenían la misma gracia, les encantaban las compras, eran muy optimistas y las dos eran mis mejores amigas bueno Alice ya no, Robert era muy parecido físicamente, pero tan opuestos en su forma de ser, a Rob le encantaba leer al igual que yo pasábamos horas en su pequeña biblioteca. Al día siguiente de mi llegada fuimos a comprar comestibles, ropa para mi, me sentí incomoda pero al final Alicia me convenció. Ali, Rob y yo éramos súper amigos tanto que en las noches me contaban anécdotas de su familia.

Rob era reservado y a la vez muy protector. Lo que se me hizo raro en la primer semana fue que a pesar de que ya sabia que eran y ellos sabían que yo sabia, el seguía acompañándome a desayunar comer y cenar, no hice preguntas y deje que el sufriera, si quería.

Entre en la cocina y Alicia estaba haciendo unos huevos revueltos

-Buenos días dormilona-se río y al instante llego Rob

-Hola chicas-

-Hola-dijimos las dos

-Y bien estas lista Bella-

-Eso creo-

-No me digas que te estas retractando-

-No, no es eso, es solo que –

-Que, que-me observo entre una mezcla de serio y divertido

-Dolerá –soltó una carcajada

-Tiene que doler ¿no?– se acerco y me tomo del brazo obligando me a verle la cara

-Que pasa Bella, eso no es todo lo que te preocupa o ¿si?-la verdad me preocupaban muchas cosas en esos momentos, seria capaz de dejar a Charlie

-No, bueno es solo que –baje la mirada, el se acerco y me tomo de la cintura acercándose mas

-Que pasa Bella, sabes que me lo puedes contar cierto-levanto con un dedo mi mentón obligándome a verlo a la cara otra vez

-No se si estoy lista-me sonrío tiernamente

-No te preocupes yo estaré ahí para ti, para ayudarte y protegerte de lo que sea-esto me hizo enrojecer un poco y el lo noto

-Que linda te ves sonrojada así-con una mano aparto un mechón de pelo que se había desacomodado, Alicia carraspeo ruidosamente rompiendo la burbuja que mantenía con Rob lo que provoco que me sonrojara aun mas

-Siento molestarlos tortolitos pero su comida esta lista-mi curiosidad volvió a asaltarme

-Robert puedo hacerte una pregunta-

-Si, claro-

-Como es que tú comes comida humana cuando eso es…bueno asqueroso-levanto una ceja

-Tu la comes y para ti no es asqueroso cierto-

-Si, bueno para mí es distinto-

-Para mi también lo es- lo observe escéptica unos instantes

-No lo creo yo soy humana y tu…bueno tu…no-me sonrío

-Lo que pasa es que yo no soy del todo…bueno vampiro-mi mandíbula cayo por la sorpresa

-¿Qué?-el y Alicia se rieron de mi expresión

-Si, mira lo que pasa es que mi madre era human y mi padre era vampiro-

-Eso no es posible los vampiros no pueden…ellos no-intente asimilar la información

-Bella solo mírame-lo observe como el me pido-luzco como un vampiro, pero en realidad soy mitad vampiro y mitad humano, tengo las habilidades de un vampiro y me alimento como uno, pero no tengo los mismos instintos que ellos, sabes, yo puedo comer, no, mas bien yo tengo que comer comida humana por mi organismo y eso, además de que mi tacto no es tan frío como debería de ser-

-…-

-Bella, estas bien-

-Si estoy bien es bueno solo la sorpresa- sonreí forzadamente, me sonrío

-Algún día te contare toda mi historia, pero por ahora tenemos que desayunar y prepararnos para al rato-el desayuno paso si mas percances, ya no hable con Alicia hasta la hora de la comida, pero no hablamos mucho por que estaba preparando todo para nuestra partida a Francia que seria por la noche mientras estuviera inconsciente, la tarde dio paso a la noche y con ella el momento de la verdad, mi transformación, que pasaría ahora, todo estaba en calma hasta las 10 de la noche que llego Rob

-Hola chicas-dijo entrando a mi habitación

-Hola Robert-

-Ya esta todo listo-

-Hay no-Alicia nos sobresalto

-Que pasa -le dije dirigiéndome al baño

-Mira que desastre-Alicia sostenía en sus manos un vestido negro de ceda, lo tome, lo examine minuciosamente pero no tenia nada de malo

-No le noto nada malo Alicia y tu Rob-le dije enseñándole el vestido

-No, yo tampoco-dijo y me volví hacia Alicia, ella rodó los ojos y me quito el vestido

-Jamás dije que le pasara algo al vestido-

-Entonces que pasa-

-Es que no tengo zapatos para ponérmelo-fruncí el seño ante su comentario tan críptico

-Alicia lo puedes combinar con millones de zapatos que tienes-

-Eso no es cierto necesito unos zapatos especiales…-

-Alicia nunca te los volverás a poner será igual que el vestido-en ese momento sonrió ampliamente y salio de la habitación

-A donde va-

-No tengo la menor idea-

-Creo que esta exagerando-dije sabiendo que me oiría

-No estoy exagerando Bella-grito desde algún lugar de la casa

-Estas bien-la pregunta de Rob me tomo por sorpresa

-¿Qué?-

-Que si estas bien, me refiero a que si ya no estas asustada como en la mañana-

-Ha, estoy bien-al menos hasta ahora todo iba bien

-Quiero decirte que no tengas miedo, todo va a estar bien yo estaré ahí para ti-sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar

-Gracias-en ese momento Alicia entro en la habitación, aun traía el vestido en la mano

-Ten Bella póntelo-dijo extendiéndome el vestido

-Para que quieres que me lo ponga-

-Hay Bellas no empieces de quisquillosa y póntelo, anda que se nos va a hacer tarde-

-Tarde para que-

-Para tomar el avión y para tu transformación -

-Quieres decir que ya poder ir consiente en el avión-

-Claro que no, no seas tonta Bella-

-Entonces-

-Hay Rob ayúdame por favor-

-Alicia no te desesperes, tranquila aun tenemos tiempo-le dijo divertido

-No entiendo nada, alguien me puede explicar-

-Lo que pasa Bella es que vamos tomar un avión privado solo para nosotros tres-

-Ha claro y no creen que el piloto se espantara con los gritos-Rob sonrío complacido

-Veras Bella lo que pasa es que Rob es un piloto extraordinario-

-Vaya eso es genial-

-Si lo es-

-Llegaremos a Francia mañana en la noche-

-Haremos alguna escala-

-No, creo que ninguna-

-Bien entonces cuando…bueno…me transformaras-dije nerviosa

-En el avión-dijo despreocupada

-Y quieres que me ponga eso para subir al avión-dije señalando el vestido-y luego en el avión me cambie ¿no?-

-No-

-No-

-Te lo dejaras todo el trayecto, posiblemente te deje cambiarte cuando estemos en Creuse-los dos comenzaron a reír por la expresión de mi cara

-No me pondré eso Alicia, enserio estas loca como se te ocurre semejante barbaridad-siguió riendo y se encogió de hombros, decidí bajar a cenar algo, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina. Ya en la cocina me prepare un sándwich de queso, ya que nos iríamos hoy y ya no había más que escoger. Me senté en una silla, mirando por la ventana, contemple como caía la lluvia,

-Extrañare esto-musite para mi

-Extrañaras sentarte a comer un sándwich de queso-me volví hacia Rob que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, le sonreí

-No me refiero al sándwich-

-A no, entonces-dijo juguetonamente

-Me refiero a la lluvia, ver como cae, la paz que se siente en este lugar-

-Pero no es todo lo que extrañaras cierto-asentí con la cabeza-dime que tienes Bella has estado distraída todo el día-

-Bueno he estado pensando en tu familia-

-¿En mi familia?-repitió sin entender

-Si bueno, que pasa si no me aceptan-dije al tiempo que me volví a la ventana otra vez

-Es eso lo que te preocupa-

-Si y no-

-Quemas te preocupa-

-Bueno aparte de que tengo miedo de que tu familia no me acepte, temo por mi padre y mi madre, ellos no se merecen esto-

-Quieres dejarles una carta antes de irnos-

-Solo quiero verlos por última vez-

-Bella sabes que me encanta complacerte en todo, pero esta vez no podré, salimos en unas horas y no creo que sea buena idea-

-Esta bien no te preocupes-dije aun sin verlo a la cara sentí un dolor en mi corazón, no quería irme sin ver a Charlie, quería que viniera conmigo, pero eso no seria posible,

-Quieres dejarle una carta-

-No, será mejor que las cosas se queden así como están-

-Bella…yo-

-Será mejor que me vaya a arreglar ya casi es hora-dije y salí de la cocina, subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación, Alicia estaba haciendo mis maletas

-Yo lo hago Alicia, tu ve y has las tuyas-

-Bella yo no duermo recuerdas, ya empaque todo lo que nos llevaremos anoche, así que déjame ayudarte-

-Bien-la verdad no tenía gansa de pelear con ella, deje que hiciera mis maletas en lo que me metí a bañar, el agua era tibia, esto definitivamente me ayudo a relajarme, salí del baño y Alicia me dio la ropa, por suerte era una blusa blanca de manga corta y un pantalón de mezclilla, Alicia salio para que me pudiera vestir, de rato baje a la sala, en ella solo estaba Alicia con algunas cosas que nos llevaríamos,

-Donde esta Rob-

-El nos alcanzara en el aeropuerto-

-Por que-

-Tenia que arreglar problemas de ultimo minuto ya sabes-

-Bien nos vamos –

-Si, solo acabo de subir las cosas al coche-le ayude a subir las cosas al mustang

-Bien creo que es todo, súbete Bella yo cierro –

-Bien-subí al coche sin mas, ahí sentada tuve una necesidad increíble de ver a los Cullen, sentía que jamás los volvería a ver, aun técnicamente era verdad, no volvería a Forks, no volvería a saber nada de ninguno de ellos.

-Lista Bella-Alicia me saco de mis pensamientos

-Lista Alicia-nos dirigimos directo al aeropuerto, vi pasar el lugar donde fui feliz mucho tiempo, donde conocí el amor, una familia, pero también donde fui infeliz, donde perdí y gane, ame y fui amada, todo esos recuerdos se quedaran ahí, no llorare por que se acabo si no por que paso y fui feliz mientras duro, ahora tendría una nueva oportunidad algo por que luchar, después de varios minutos las luces empezaron a iluminar las calles de la cuidad de Seattle, pronto llegamos al aeropuerto, bajamos del coche, Alicia me indico que esperara a Robert en lo que ella arreglaba lo que hacia falta, espere alrededor de 5 minutos cuando por fin se apareció Rob

-Hola Bella-

-Hola, que bueno que llegas-

-Y Alicia-

-Adentro dijo que te esperara en lo que ella arreglaba no se que cosa-

-Ha claro, mmm…Bella-

-Si Rob-

-Te tengo un regalo-lo observe extrañada

-Pero si mi cumpleaños fue hace dos semanas-

-¿Enserio?-

-Mmm…si bueno-

-Por que no me lo dijiste antes-

-Es que no me gustan los cumpleaños-

-A cualquier persona normal le gustan los cumpleaños-

-Pues da la casualidad que no soy normal-se quedo pensativo un rato

-Tienes razón tu eres lo opuesto a lo normal-su comentario me hizo sonrojar, por que siempre hacia eso

-He Alicia de be estar esperándonos-dije mientras me encaminaba a la entrada del aeropuerto, Rob me tomo de la mano antes de avanzar unos pasos mas

-A un no te he dado mi regalo-dijo mientras hacia que me volviera a el

-Bien y que es-me entrego un paquete mediano envuelto con papel plateado y un moño rosa

-Ábrelo-dijo, yo observe el regalo unos instantes mas, al fin la curiosidad gano y decidí abrirlo

-Ho por dios Robert-dije emocionada al tiempo que me lanzaba a sus brazos- es hermoso, pero donde lo conseguiste-mi regalo era un retrato de mi familia; Charlie, Rene y yo cuando era más chica.

-Bueno es un secreto- me separe de Rob para verle el rostro, el era tan lindo, tan tierno, todo lo que una chica quería de un chico,

-Que pasa Bella, no te gusto-como podía pensar semejante tontería

-Claro que me gusta, de hecho es el mejor regalo que me han dado en mucho tiempo-le sonreí y el me correspondió-gracias Robert, pero no me has dicho como lo conseguiste-

-Bueno fui a tu casa-

-…-como que fue a mi casa, pero cuando, como, a que hora

-Me dijiste que querías verlos otra vez, me refiero a tu familia, me sentí mal por que te dije que no podía darte eso, así que decidí darte algo mas…especial, esto es para que nunca los olvides-

-Gracias, esto significa mucho para mi-

-Lo se-me observo tiernamente, sentí una especie de cosquilleo en el estomago, en ese momento el mundo ya no existía solo éramos el y yo.

-Rob que bueno que llegas ya es hora, vamos o se nos hará tarde, me muero por ver a mi querido Ethan, ho perdón estaban ocupados ¿no?-

-He no claro que no-dije mientras me sonrojaba y me volvía hacia ella

-Vamos -dije encaminándome hacia la entrada

-Bella no es por ahí-

-Claro…vamos-dije al tiempo que me voltee, ella me alcanzo unos metros mas adelante y me guío por la parte trasera de el aeropuerto, entramos por una puerta de servicio que daba a la pista de aterrizaje

-Bien el avión es ese-dijo señalando a una pequeña avioneta que estaba a unos 10 metros de nosotros -ya llevaron las maletas solo queda abordar y listo, mañana estaremos en Creuse, no es emocionante Bella, y pensar que nunca has viajado, y ahora tendrás la oportunidad de vivir en Francia…

-Alicia creo que será mejor que abordemos ya si quieres ver a tu Ethan-

-Es cierto será mejor darnos prisa-dicho esto se dirigió al avión casi danzando, yo por mi parte me quede pasmada, que haría ahora, no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo a lo desconocido, como reaccionaria el resto de la familia Fritzon…

-Bella estas bien-

-He…si estoy bien-

-Bien pues vamos-me extendió la mano y sin vacilar la tome, nos dirigimos a la avioneta tomados de la mano, cuando llegamos subimos sin mas preámbulos, el interior era todo en café claro y muy elegante Alicia estaba sentada en una especie de sala viendo la TV

-Que bien que llegaron me estaba aburriendo, bien Bella por favor podrías acomodarte en-observo la avioneta para encontrar un lugar que le pareciera cómodo para mi-ese sillón de ahí-señalo un sillón amplio, se veía comodo, pero me quede petrificada, las manos me sudaban, mis piernas no me respondían, los nervios se estaban haciendo presentes-vamos bella no tengas miedo-prácticamente me arrastro hasta el sillón, me sentó en el y fue hacia la parte trasera del avión, seguramente necesitaría algo

-Bella tranquila, no te pasara nada, te lo prometo-

-Te creo Rob-le sonreí tratando de disimular los nervios pero los latidos de mi corazón acelerado me delataba, Alicia regreso demasiado pronto para mi gusto

-Lista-pregunto

-Como si pudiera estarlo-

-Tranquila Bella, me alimente lo suficiente antes de venir-en ese momento recordé que no sabia su dieta, jamás me había atacado y jamás se los pregunte, además este no era el mejor momento.

-Bien Alicia hazlo antes de que despeguemos-

-Bien hagámoslo, Bella recuéstate y cierra los ojos-hice lo que me pidió, al tiempo que trataba de sosegar mi inquietud

-Tienes la morfina lista-escuche como conversaban los últimos detalles

-Si a qui esta, espero que sea suficiente con esta-

-Si yo también lo espero-

-Lista Alicia-

-Si estoy lista-

-Recuerda solo morderla y trata de no succionar sangre-

-Lo se Rob no tienes que repetirlo-

-Bien hazlo-sentí como alguno de los dos me tomaba de los hombros , mientras otro tomaba mi brazo, sentí dos cosas a la vez; sentí una mordida en el cuello y un piquete en mi brazo. Sentí un que me caía una gran peso. De repente empecé a sentir calor cerca de donde se supone que debería estar mi corazón. La calentura al costado de mi corazón se hizo cada vez más real, más y más caliente. Demasiado caliente. El calor era tan real que fue imposible creer que lo estaba imaginando. Demasiado caliente. Ya no era cómodo. Demasiado caliente. Mucho, muy demasiado caliente.

Como agarrar el lado contrario de un hierro caliente-mi respuesta fue automática, debía dejar caer lo que se estaba quemando en mis brazos. Pero no había nada en mis brazos. Ellos no estaban enrollados en mi pecho. Mis brazos eran un par de cosas muertas en algún lado al costado de mi cuerpo. El calor estaba dentro de mí.

La quemadura creció-se elevó y alcanzó su punto máximo, y de nuevo se elevó hasta que sobrepasó cualquier cosa que haya sentido alguna vez.

Sentí el pulso detrás de ese furioso fuego ahora en mi pecho, y me di cuenta que había encontrado mi corazón otra vez, justo en el momento que hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Quería levantar mis brazos y agarrar mi pecho abierto y arrancar mi corazón-cualquier cosa para deshacerme de esta tortura. Pero no podía sentir mis brazos, ni siquiera uno de mis dedos. James, rompiendo mi pierna con su pie. Eso no era nada. Eso era un cómodo lugar para descansar en una cama de plumas. Lo tomaría ahora, unas cien veces más. Cien fracturas. Lo tomaría y estaría agradecida. El fuego ardió más y yo quería gritar. Rogar porque alguien me matara ahora, antes que vivir un segundo más en este dolor. Pero no podía mover mis labios. El peso seguía allí, aplastándome. Enterrándome en las llamas que ahora salía de mi corazón, extendiéndose con un dolor casi imposible a través de mis hombros y estómago, subiendo por mi garganta, lamiéndome en la cara.

¿Por qué no me podía mover? ¿Por qué no podía grita? Esto no era parte de las historias que me había contado mi antigua familia.

Mi mente estaba insoportablemente clara-cortada por el dolor tan feroz-vi la respuesta tan rápido como formulaba las preguntas.

La morfina.

No había adivinado que la morfina tuviera ese efecto-que me sujetaría y me amordazaría. Manteniéndome paralizada mientras me quemaba.

Sabía todas las historias. Sabía que Carlisle no había hecho nada, se había quedado lo suficientemente quieto como para evitar descubrir por qué se quemaba. Sabía que, según Rosalie, no hacía nada bien en gritar. Y tuve la esperanza que yo podía hacer como Carlisle. Creería las palabras de Rosalie y mantendría mi boca cerrada. Porque sabía que cualquier grito que escapara de mi boca atormentaría a Robert y Alice

Ahora parecía una broma de mal gusto que yo estaba cumpliendo mi deseo.

Si no pudiera gritar, ¿cómo podría decirles que me mataran?

Todo lo que quería era morir. Nunca haber nacido. Todo el dolor de mi existencia no se asemejaba a esto. No valía vivir con eso por un solo latido más.

Déjame morir, déjame morir, déjame morir.

Y, por un momento que parecía nunca acabarse, era todo lo que había. Sólo la tortura encendida, mis chillidos silenciosos, suplicando que la muerte llegue. Nada más, ni siquiera más tiempo. Para hacer esto infinito, sin un comienzo y sin un final. Un infinito momento de dolor.

El único cambio llegó cuando de repente, imposiblemente, mi dolor se dobló. La parte inferior de mi cuerpo, amortiguado por la morfina, de pronto estaba quemándose también. Alguna conexión rota se había arreglado-tejidos todos juntos por dedos de fuego ardiente.

La interminable quemadura seguía violentamente.

Pudieron haber sido segundos o días, semanas o años, pero eventualmente, el tiempo pasó a significar algo, de nuevo.

Tres cosas pasaron juntas, creciendo de una en otra por eso no supe cuál fue la primera: el tiempo restaurado, el peso de la morfina descolorándose y me hice más fuerte.

Podía sentir que el control de mi cuerpo regresaba a mi incrementándose, y esos incrementos fueron mi primera señal de que el tiempo transcurría. Lo supe cuando fui capaz de mover nerviosamente mis pies y mis dedos y cerrarlos en puño. Lo sabía, pero no actuaba en ello.

Aunque el fuego no bajaba ni un solo grado-de hecho, empecé a desarrollar una nueva capacidad para experimentar, una nueva sensación que apreciar, separadamente, cada lengua abrasadora de la llama que lamió por mis venas-descubrí que podía pensar a pesar de ello.

No podía recordar por qué no debí gritar. Ni pude recordar la razón por qué me había comprometido a resistir esa interminable agonía. No podía recordarlo, sin embargo, se sintió imposible ahora, había algo que quizá valía la tortura.

Esto pasó justo a tiempo para sostenerme cuando el peso dejó mi cuerpo. Cualquiera que estuviera viéndome, no veía cambios. Pero para mí, mientras mantuviera los gritos y las sacudidas dentro de mi cuerpo, donde no podían herir a nadie más, se sintió como si hubiera ido de ser atada a jugarme por mi vida mientras me quemaba, de agarrarme de esa jugada a sostenerme en el fuego.

Mi sentido del oído se hizo más y más claro, y podía contar los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón marcando el tiempo.

Pude contar los alientos superficiales que jadeaban a través de mis dientes.

Pude contar los más mínimos, incluso las respiraciones que venían de algún lugar cerca de mí. Éstos se movían lentamente, para que yo pudiera concentrarme en ellos. Ellos significaron la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaba. Inclusive más que un reloj de péndulo, esos alientos me empujaron a través de los segundos quemantes hacia el final.

Continuaba haciéndome fuerte, mis pensamientos se hacían más claros. Cuando nuevos sonidos llegaron, podía oírlos.

Había claros pasos, el susurro del aire impulsado por una puerta abierta. Los pasos se acercaban más, sentí presión en la parte interna de mi muñeca. No podía sentir el frío de esos dedos. El fuego había herido toda memoria del frío.

-¿Todavía no hay cambios?-pregunto una voz masculina

-Ninguno-contesto otra voz masculina

La presión ahora más clara, respiraba contra mi piel quemada.

-No hay olor de morfina-

-Lo sé-

-¿Bella? ¿Puedes oírme?-

Supe, a pesar de toda duda, que si yo desbloqueaba mis dientes, lo perdería – yo chillaría y chillaría y me retorcería. Si abría mis ojos, si sólo tiraba de un dedo- cualquier cambio sería el fin de mi control.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella?¿Puedes abrir tus ojos? ¿Puedes apretar mi mano?-

Presión en mis dedos. Sería difícil no responder a esa voz, pero estaba paralizada

-Quizá… hicimos algo mal Alicia-la voz era sorda; se quebró en la palabra mal.

Mi resolución vaciló por un segundo.

-Escucha su corazón, es más fuerte incluso que el de Ethan-contesto otra voz femenina

-Pero ella está así todavía. Debí haber hecho algo mal.-

Un susurro quebrado. -Ella debe estar agonizando-

-No sabemos eso. Tenía tanta morfina en su sistema. No sabemos el efecto que tendría en su experiencia.-

Sentí una presión débil en mi codo.

El fuego atroz fue directamente a quemarme. Pero había tanto espacio en mi cabeza ahora, También había espacio para preocuparse.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo esto? ¿De quienes eran esas voces?

Volví a contar los alientos de cualquiera que estuviera ahí para marcar el tiempo.

Diez mil, novecientos cuarenta y tres respiraciones después, unos pasos diferentes susurraron en la habitación. Claros, más…rítmicos.

Era extraño que yo pudiera distinguir la menuda diferencia entre los pasos que nunca había sido capaz de oír en absoluto hoy.

-¿Cuánto más?- preguntó la primera voz masculina

-No será mucho ya- le dijo una joven. -¿Ves cuán clara se está volviendo? Puedo verla mucho mejor- Musitó.

-Concéntrate-

-Claro, es más fácil verla ahora.-dijo la chica

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, y luego la primera voz masculina musitó. Era un nuevo sonido, más feliz.

-Ella realmente va estar bien,- suspiró.

-Claro que si-

-Tú no estabas tan optimista días atrás-

-¿Podrías concentrarte por mi? En la hora-dame un aproximado.-no entendí nada de la conversación que estaban manteniendo

La chica musitó-Tan impaciente. Está bien. Dame un segundo-respiro despacio.

-Gracias- Su voz era más brillante.

¿Cuanto tiempo? ¿No podían por lo menos decirlo fuerte para mí? ¿Era mucho pedir eso? ¿Cuántos segundo más me quemaría? ¿Diez mil? ¿Veinte? ¿Otro día-ochenta y seis mil, cuatrocientos? ¿Más que eso?

-Ella va estar deslumbrante-dijo la primera chica

La primera voz masculina gruño despacio. -Ella siempre lo ha estado-

La segunda voz femenina bufó. -Sabes lo que quiero decir. Mírala-

El primer chico no respondió, pero las palabras de la otra chica me dieron la esperanza que quizá no parecía la briqueta de carbón que yo me sentía. Era como si ya debería estar una pila de carbonizados huesos. Cada célula en mi cuerpo había sido reducida a ceniza.

Escuche la brisa cuando alguien salió del cuarto. Oí el rozar de la tela cuando se movió. Oí el zumbido de la luz colgando del techo. Oí el débil viendo cepillando contra la parte de afuera de la casa. Podía oír todo.

Afuera, alguien estaba discutiendo

-Es mi turno-Escuché a alguien decirle a alguien más, y allí había un bajo gruñido en respuesta.

-Hey, ahora- Otra voz advirtió.

Alguien silbó.

Escuché por algo más, pero no había nada más que la pelea. No era lo suficientemente interesante para mantenerme distraída del dolor, entonces escuche la respiración de alguien, de nuevo, contando los segundos.

Veintiún mil, novecientos diecisiete y medio segundo después, el dolo cambió.

Una de las cosas de la parte buena, empezó a decolorarse desde la yema de mis dedos de las manos y de los pies. Decolorándose lentamente, pero al menos era algo nuevo. Esto tenía que ser. El dolor estaba saliéndose…

Y luego malas noticias. El fuego en mi garganta no fue lo mismo de antes. No solamente ardía, sino que también me la secaba. Tan seca como hueso. Tan sedienta. El fuego quemaba, y quemaba la sed.

También malas noticias: el fuego dentro de mi corazón se hizo peor.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

Mis latidos, ya demasiado rápidos, se levantaron-el fuego condujo su ritmo a un nuevo paso frenético.

-Kenan- llamó alguien. Su voz era baja pero clara. El fuego se retiraba de mis palmas, dejándolas felizmente sin dolor y frías. Pero se retiraba a mi corazón, el cuál ardió tan caliente como el sol y latió a una nueva furiosa velocidad.

Alguien entró en el cuarto seguido de otra persona, Sus pasos eran tan distintos

-Escuchen-les dijo la voz del chico.

El sonido más alto en el cuarto era mi frenético corazón, punzando al ritmo del fuego.

-Ah ya casi termina-

Mi alivio en sus palabras fue eclipsado por el dolor insoportable en mi corazón.

Mis muñecas estaban libres, mis tobillos también. El fuego se había extinguido por completo allí.

-Pronto- agregó una chica impaciente. -Traeré a los otros-¿otros, quienes?

-No será mejor nos esperen en casa-

-Si tú lo dices-

El cuarto estaba silencio a no ser por el martilleo de mi corazón mientras ellos contenían la respiración por un segundo en respuesta.

Una mano apretó mis voluntariosos dedos.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella?-

A quien le hablaban, a mí quizá, quería preguntar pero el fuego rasgó más caliente todavía a través de mi pecho, viniendo de mis codos y rodillas. Mejor no intentarlo.

-Les diré que ya es hora y que nos esperen en casa, ahora mismo-Dijo la chica, con un ligero tono urgente, y yo escuche el sonido del viendo mientras se alejaba junto a otras personas.

Y luego- ¡oh!

Mi corazón se salió, golpeando como las asas de un helicóptero, el sonido como sola nota sostenida; sentí como si esto demoliera mis costillas. El fuego flameó en el centro de mi pecho, absorbiendo las últimas llamas de fuego del resto de mi cuerpo para abastecer de combustible la más grande quemadura. El dolor era suficiente para atontarme, para atravesar mi control de hierro en el juego. Mi espalda se arqueó, doblada como si el fuego me arrastrara hacia arriba desde mi corazón.

Dejé que ninguna otra pieza de mi cuerpo rompiera fila mientras mi torso estaba caído hacia la mesa.

Se convirtió en una batalla dentro de mí, mi sobresaltado corazón hacía carrera contra el fuego. Los dos iban perdiendo. El fuego estaba condenado, habiendo consumido todo lo que le servía de combustible.

El fuego se restringía, concentrándose dentro de ese órgano humano con unas oleadas insoportablemente. No había sonidos. No respiraciones. Ni siquiera las mías.

Por un momento, la ausencia del dolor fue todo lo que yo pude comprender.

Y luego abrí mis ojos…

------------------------------------------------------XD----------------------------------------------------------XD---------------------------------------------------------------XD---------------------------------------------------

HOLA

he aqui otro cap. este si esta algo larguito, pero bueno, espero que le entiendan a todo, alguna duda, comentario o sugerencia no duden en decirme

quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, ademas quiero decirte adela (no encontre otro medio para ecribirte) que estoy deacuerdo con todo lo que me has ecrito y quiero decirte que espero que mi fic no te desepcione y no te preocupes que Bella encontara el camino para salir adelante, si quieres podemos platicar por medio del MSN mi correo es

**eve_itzel15hotm...**

(por si quieres agregarme, al igual que cualquiera que guste hacerlo)

recuerden dejar reviews, ok

bueno eso es todo grax por visitar este fic

nos vemos en la proixma actualizacion

se cuidan

bye


	6. Despertar

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer

UN Nuevo Comienzo

5.-Despertar

Todo estaba tan claro. Tan definido. La luz de arriba de mi cabeza seguía siendo brillante, sin embargo, pude ver claramente los filamentos dentro de la bombilla. Pude ver cada color del arco iris en la luz blanca y, en el mismo borde del espectro, un octavo color para el cual no tenía nombre.

Detrás de la luz, pude distinguir los distintos granos en el techo de madera oscura. Delante de él, pude ver el polvo moviéndose en el aire, las partes tocadas por la luz, y los lados oscuros, distintos e independientes. Como pequeños planetas, se desplazan en torno a sí en una danza celestial. El polvo era tan bello que lo inhalé en estado de shock; el aire silbaba en mi garganta y en realidad el problema era que no necesitaba el aire. Mis pulmones no lo esperaban. Ellos reaccionaron con indiferencia a la llegada.

No necesitaba el aire, pero me gustaba. En él pude saborear la habitación, el sabor del movimiento del polvo, la combinación del aire con el flujo del aire más fresco proveniente de la puerta abierta. Podía saborear el aroma de casi-miel-lila-y-sol- que era el más fuerte, el más parecido a mí, oí el sonido de alguien mas, respirando de nuevo. Su aliento mezclado con el aroma que era algo parecido a la miel y la lila y el sol, con lo que nuevos sabores. Canela, jacinto, pera, levadura, pino, vainilla, cuero, manzana, musgo, lavanda, chocolate… intenté una docena de comparaciones diferentes en mi mente, pero ninguno de ellas encajaba. Era tan dulce y agradable.

Como un comienzo, me di cuenta de que esto podría estar bien .No me di cuenta de que alguien estaba tomando mi mano hasta que la apretaron ligeramente. Al igual que antes tenía que ocultar el dolor, mi cuerpo esta bloqueado de nuevo por la sorpresa. No fue el lo yo esperaba. La piel era perfectamente lisa. Después de ese primer frió segundo de shock, mi cuerpo respondió al desconocido contacto de una manera que me impresionó aún más. El aire subió hasta mi garganta, y lo escupí a través de mis dientes bajo, sonó como un amenazante enjambre de abejas. Antes de que el sonido saliera, lo músculos de mi espina se arquearon, torciendo lejos de lo desconocido. Di una vuelta atrás en un giro tan rápido que debería haber convertido la sala en algo incomprensible y borroso, pero no lo hizo. Vi cada mota de polvo, cada astilla en la madera con paneles de las paredes, cada detalle microscópico. Por un momento me encontré agachada de manera defensiva contra la pared, cerca de un décima de segundo más tarde, ya había entendido lo que había comenzado en mí, y que mi reacción había sido exagerada.  
Observe mi posar por una octava parte de un segundo más, adaptando la escena ante mi…Un chico de cabello negro revuelto, ojos azules y tez blanca estaba inclinado sobre una mesa de operaciones, su mano estaba tomando la mía, su expresión era ansiosa. La cara del chico fue lo más importante, pero mi visión periférica catalogo todo lo demás, sólo por si acaso. Algunos instintos defensivos habían sido activados, y yo automáticamente buscaba cualquier señal de peligro. Estaba una chica alta, pelo negro tez blanca y ojos dorados también había otro chico de tez blanca, pelo café y ojos dorados, esperaron con cautela contra la pared lejos de la puerta, el chico estaba en la parte delantera. ¿Ellos eran peligrosos? me pregunte. Mi nariz buscaba la amenaza pero no pude oler nada fuera de lugar, solo era el tenue olor de algo delicioso, pero empañado por productos químicos perjudiciales cosquillando mi garganta.

La chica miro en torno al codo del chico con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, la luz brillando en sus dientes, otra vez los ocho colores del arco iris. Esa sonrisa me tranquilizo y, a continuación, puse las piezas juntas. El chico se encontraba en la parte delantera para proteger ala chica, como yo había asumido. Lo que yo no había comprendido inmediatamente fue que esto, que yo era el peligro.

Todo esto fue una actividad secundaria. La mayor parte de mis sentidos y mi mente se centraban en la cara del hermoso chico de ojos azules

-¿Bella?-dio algo ansioso, yo automáticamente me volví en busca de alguien más en la habitación pero no había nadie, me volví hacia el chico confundida, este extendió su mano en mi dirección

-¿Bella Estas bien?-su voz aun sonaba ansiosa y me observaba detenidamente

Esperen un momento… ¿Dónde me encuentro? ¿Que es este lugar? ¿Quines son ellos? ¿Ellos me conocían? Tendrían que hacerlo ¿no? Si no, no me hubieran llamado Bella... mi mente se preguntaba tantas cosas, en este punto, la otra parte de mi atención había comprobado que no había peligro aquí, además de mí, y yo automáticamente me enderecé; y había pasado solo un segundo desde que había estado sobre la mesa.

Estaba preocupada momentáneamente por la forma en la que se había movido mi cuerpo. El instante que considere levantarme, ya estaba parada. No había sido mas breve fragmento del momento en que se produjo la acción; El cambio fue instantáneo, casi como si no hubiera hecho ningún movimiento en absoluto.

Seguí mirando a la cara del chico de ojos azules, que estaba inmóvil de nuevo, se trasladó lentamente alrededor de la mesa y su mano todavía estaba extendida en mi dirección. Observé la gracia de su avance, absorbiéndolo con mis ojos.

-¿Bella?- volvió a preguntar en voz baja, con tono tranquilizador, pero la preocupación en su voz se notaba al igual que la tensión de su voz cuando dijo mi nombre.  
Yo no podía responder de inmediato, perdida como estaba en los aterciopelados pliegues de su voz. Fue la más perfecta sinfonía, una sinfonía en un solo instrumento, un instrumento más profundo que cualquiera creado por el hombre…

-¿Bella? Lo siento, sé que esta desorientada. Pero estás bien. Todo está bien, te prometí que estaría contigo y aquí estoy- ¿Todo? ¿Me prometió? ¿El me conocía? Mi mente hilaba en espiral, mi memoria era muy débil, al igual que yo estaba viendo a través de un espeso y oscuro velo. Todo había sido tan borroso. Traté de recordar su cara, nunca olvidaría un rostro tan bello como el de el o ¿si? Pero era irritante tratar de ver a través del velo oscuro.

Había deliberado en una pequeña pieza de segundo la pregunta que debía hacer en primer lugar, pero el chico se acercó y acarició con sus dedos mi mejilla. Suave como satinado, suave como una pluma, su toque parecía barrer debajo de la superficie de mi piel, a través de los huesos de mi cara. El sentimiento era eléctrico - traquetea a través de mis huesos, mi columna vertebral, y temblaba en mi estómago.  
Cuando la mano del chico hizo temblar la forma de mi cara como una cubierta de acero satinada, el deseo navegó a través de mis venas secas, cantando desde mi cuero cabelludo a mis dedos del pie. Él arqueó una ceja perfecta, esperándome para hablar.  
Tiré mis brazos alrededor de él. Una vez más, es como si no hubiera hecho ningún movimiento. Un momento yo estaba parada como una estatua, En el mismo instante, él estuvo en mis brazos. Presione mi cara en su pecho sin problemas. Me sentí asustada, asustada del mundo de no saber quien era, mientras lo abrasaba trate de hacer memoria, de que me acordaba trate de traspasar ese velo negro y pesado en mi cabeza pero no pude, y entonces él cambió su peso incómodo, alejándose de mí abrazo. Observe su rostro, confundida y asustada por el rechazo.  
"Uhmm… con cuidado, Bella. Ow."

Llevé mis brazos lejos, los plegué detrás de mi espalda tan pronto como lo entendí.  
Era demasiado fuerte. esperen ¿como que era mas fuerte?  
-¡Vaya!-dije.-lo siento-

-Esta bien Bella, no te preocupes, aun no puedes manejar tu fuerza- me sonrío y yo sonreí-pero tendremos mucho tiempo para arreglar eso-dijo mientras volvía a acariciar mi cara, entonces el deseo volvió, pero esta vez en vez de dejarme dominar por el deseo, me dispuse a saber de mi…

-Mmm…y a todo esto puedes decirme quien eres-el frunció el seño confundido

-que…que quieres decir con eso Bella-

-Bueno la verdad no te recuerdo…yo…no recuerdo nada-dije bajando la mirada tratando de traspasar el velo negro, otra vez y otra vez me vi desperada por no poder hacerlo

-¿Bella? Cariño-me llamo una voz femenina, me volví hacia la voz y ahí estaban los otros dos chicos, como pude olvidarlos, la chica rodeo al chico y se acerco un poco. Se paro a dos metros de mi, mientras el otro chico trato de detenerla con la mano pero ella no le hizo ningún caso

-¡Bella hermanita! –hermanita me repetí a mi misma, acaso ella era un familiar mío

-Tu eres mi hermana-dije, ella sonrío

-Bella esta bien, soy yo Alicia recuerdas-negué con la cabeza, se volvió hacia el chico de pelo café

-Kenan es normal lo que le paso a mi hermana Bella-note como remarco mi hermana, el chico de pelo café negó con la cabeza

-No, no es normal que haya olvidado las cosas algo debió salir mal-

-Quizá solo fue el golpe-

-Si, pero no sabemos que daño le causo-

-Espera el golpe-el chico de ojos azules se exalto al escuchar que me caí o golpee con algo

-Si bueno, no quería preocuparte-le dijo la tal Alicia

-Bueno si se golpeo la cabeza muy fuerte pudo haber perdido la memoria a corto plazo, pero…-

-Ho no-dijo el chico de ojos azules-ho no-se volvió a quejar

-Que pasa Robert-

-Pasa que ella perdió la memoria siendo…bueno… humana-

-Y eso que-

-Como que eso que Alicia, por dios piensa-

-Lo que Robert trata de decir es que si ella perdió la memoria cuando era humana posiblemente no la recupero ahora que es una vampiresa-bueno entendí una parte de la conversación, lo que no entendí fue la parte de vampiresa

-Eso pasa por que cuando eres vampiro tus recuerdos humanos son distorsionados y como ella los perdió siendo humana ahora quizá no los recupere jamás, es eso lo que querías decir Robert-

-Pues es más que obvio no Alicia –la chica se volvió hacia mí

-Bella, cariño que es lo último que recuerdas-trate de hacer memoria pero nada, solo el velo negro

-No recuerdo nada –

-Esta bien cariño no te preocupes nosotros te diremos todo lo que necesites saber-asentí con la cabeza mientras me abrazaba

-Alicia…-la llamo Robert, pero ella le corto antes

-Esta bien Robert, vamos a contarte sobre ti, OK, Bella puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras saber-pensé unos instantes

-¿Quién soy?-ella sonrío y me contesto

-Tú eres Isabella Fritzon Zerau-

-¿Quiénes son mis padre?-

-Bueno tus padres son Stefano Fritzon y Atenea Zerau-

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso?-ella miro a Robert y después a kenan y se volvió hacia mi

-Bueno lo que pasa es que tuviste un accidente pero ya estas bien-

-Y tu eres…-deje la frese incompleta para que ella la completara y creo que capto mi intención

-Yo soy Alicia Fritzon Zerau, el es Robert Fritzon Zerau-dijo señalando al chico de ojos azules

-Y ambos son mis hermanos-dije horrorizada como habría reaccionado mi hermano cuando lo habrase de ese modo hace unos minutos, Alicia leyó el miedo en mi expresión

-Bueno si somos hermanastros por decirlo de laguna manera-¿hermanastros?

-Como no entiendo-

-Bueno somos adoptados-

-…-

-Quiero decir que todos somos hermanos, pero a la vez no somos nada-asentí con la cabeza

-Bien entonces eres mi hermana, pero en realidad no tenemos la misma sangre, cierto-

-Cierto, vas entendiendo Bella-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Bien, y donde estamos-

-Ha este es el consultorio del doctor Kenan-

-Ha, si pero en que región o país estamos-

-Ha estamos en Creuses, es un departamento de Francia-

-Ósea que vivo en Francia-

-Si, vivimos-

-Tengo hermanos, quiero decir más hermanos-

-Si los tenemos, somos ocho contándote a ti-

-Vaya somos muchos-

-Si algo, pero te acostumbraras a eso-

-Entonces como se llaman los demás-

-Bueno esta Ethan, Tessa, Frederic, Robert y yo-

-Mmm…y todo somos hermanos-ella negó con la cabeza

-Tú eres hija biológica de Atenea y Stefano. Robert, Ethan y Tessa son hermanos y son sobrios de Atenea, sus padres murieron cuando eran más chicos. Frederic y yo somos hermanos, somos sobrinos de Stefano, mi madre bueno…ella murió cuando me dio a luz y mi padre murió en un accidente dos años después, mi tío y tía nos adoptaron a todos, por que mi tía no podía tener hijos, pero algunos años después naciste tu y desde ahí somos una gran familia, todos nos queremos mucho-dijo muy complacida de lo acaba de decir

-Vaya siento lo de sus padres-dije apenada de que recordaran cosas tan dolorosas

-Esta bien Bella, eso fue hace mucho además no me acuerdo de mis padres, yo veo como mis padres a Atenea y a Stefano y ustedes son mis hermanos, y solo por eso soy muy feliz-le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa, esta chica me caía demasiado bien, es como si la conociera de toda la vida, bueno técnicamente así era, ella es mi hermanastra o algo así según sus propias palabras.

-¿Donde están los demás?-

-Mmm…bueno ellos nos están esperando en la casa-

-En casa repetí-

-Si bueno ellos están preparándote todo para tu regreso-

-Ho vaya y a que hora nos iremos-

-Bueno en cuanto Kenan te examine y te deje ir a casa-

-Y cuando será eso-

-Ahora mismo si me permite-interrumpió el tal Kenan

-Esta bien –dije Robert y Alicia salieron de la habitación mientras me revisaba el doctor. Este me reviso rápido y minuciosamente para ver los posibles daños a mi cerebro después de unas horas de exámenes llamo a Robert, le dijo algo acerca de que seria un milagro que yo recuperar la memoria, pero que fuera de eso yo estaría bien y quizá solo quizá podría recuperarla con el tiempo, pero era una pequeña posibilidad de un 10% o un poco mas. No me preocupe por que estaba cerca de mi familia lo que hizo que me sintiera mejor. Nos despedimos del doctor y dijo que seri bueno que lo visitara periódicamente para ver como iba avanzando mi cerebro a lo que tuve que aceptar, bueno mas bien Robert dijo un -estaremos aquí cada año para ver su progreso, nos vemos kenan.-

Salimos del consultorio para entrar en una calle completamente hermosa era como del siglo XVII o XVIII, la calle estaba completamente empedrada si no fuera por los coches que había estacionados hubiera pensado que estaba en un sueño demasiado hermoso para mi gusto. Robert me tomo del codo y me dirigió a una camioneta CV-R, me abrió la puerta del copiloto subí y cerro la puerta, observe como rodeaba la camioneta y se subía, arranco el motor y comenzamos nuestro camino a nuestra casa, Robert era lindo muy lindo, tenia unos ojos azules que te hacían volar y era sexy mucho…alto ahí bella me dije a mi misma, el es tu hermano, bueno no lo es el es adoptado pero aun así es mi hermano y eso se vería mal ¿no?, deje de pensar en el, sin mucho éxito debo agregar, el me veía de vez en cuando, yo estaba muy nerviosa por conocer a mi familia y saber que pasaría de ahora en adelante el probablemente noto mi nerviosismo y me tomo de la mano, me volví hacia el y me sonrío al tiempo que trazaba círculos con su dedo en mi mano

-Todo estará bien Bella-

-Claro, quiero decir si-

-Bella-

-Si-

-Enserio no recuerdas nada-negué con la cabeza

-Solo veo un velo negro, y cuando quiero ver a través de el se hace cada vez mas pesado, no puedo quitarlo, y eso me hace enojar-

-No te preocupes Bella algún día lo harás-

-Pero dijo el doctor que…-

-No importa lo que haya dicho tu lo recordaras y entonces veras todo como un mal sueño, quiero decir el pasado-

-Hice cosas malas en el pasado-

-No Bella, tu no hiciste nada malo, tu eres un ángel bello y hermoso que bajo del cielo cuando mas lo necesitaba y ahora iluminas todo a tu paso, eres como una estrella-el hablaba tan bien de mi, con mucho cariño

-Robert-

-Si Bella-

-Como era nuestra relación-se tenso unos momentos-me refiero a como nos llevábamos y eso-

-Ha pues bueno supongo que bien-

-Supones que bien-

-Bueno nunca fuimos muy unidos-

-¿Por que?-

-Mmm... la verdad no lo se-lo observe confundida-bueno yo casi no estoy en casa, ni soy muy unido a la familia, si no fuese por Alicia yo prácticamente viviría en el exilio-la verdad no supe que decir

-Y como me llevo con la familia-

-Bueno tu eres mas como yo, Alicia es la única que nos mantenía unidos a la familia-

-Si, pero mis padres nos lo permitían-

-Si bueno no hay mucho que ellos puedan hacer al respecto-

-Por que no-

-Bell ellos nos aman y respetan nuestras decisiones-

-Bueno eso no es una buena respuesta-

-Jamás dije que la fuera- y se río por algo que no entendí

-Claro- el resto del camino lo pasamos en silencio y tomados de las manos, el pueblo estaba algo alejado de la casa suponía por que 10min. Después a un no llegábamos a la casa, el paisaje era hermoso muy verde a decir verdad y estaba nublado, por lo que sin querer me sentí bien a un que no se por que. Al cabo de otros 5min. Robert hablo…

-Bella cariño llegamos-busque al frente para ver la gran muralla que se alzaba ante nosotros, era impresionante, me quede maravillada por la vegetación el olor, todo me envolvía y me hacia sentir bien,

-Es hermoso-fue lo único que pude decir. Al irnos acercando las puertas de la muralla se abrieron para dejar paso a la camioneta, dentro todo era tan, tan mágico, bueno eso se quedaba corto era mas que hermoso, frente a mi un gran castillo de piedra como esos antiguos del siglo XVI además de que había mucha vegetación y olía mucho fresas eso me hizo sentir bien. El castillo se dividía con muros, por que solo se veía la parte de enfrente del castillo dado que los lados laterales estaban protegidos con muros enormes de piedra y se alcanzaban a ver las copas de los árboles del otro lado. La camioneta se estacione frente a la puerta, pude escuchar murmullos al otro lado de la puerta…

-Ya llego-dijo un chico

-Si es ella, que emoción-dijo una voz femenina que identifique como Alicia

-Que esperan que no se pasan-dijo otra chica con voz impaciente

-No se-dijo otro chico

-Tranquilos chicos-dijo una voz madura y serena

Bajamos de la camioneta, Robert ya estaba a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano

-Lista-pregunto sonriendo, solo puede asentir con la cabeza, caminamos hacia la puerta y entonces esta se abrió de par en par

----------------------------------XD--------------------------------------------------------XD---------------------------------------------------------------XD-----------------------------------------------------------

Hola gente hermosa

Pues he a qui otro cap de esta pequeña historia…

Que tal esta quedando, espero que bien, si se dieron cuenta de que saque algunas cosas de Breaking Dawn ¿no?

Jejeje

Bueno pues espero que le haya gustado y no se preocupen que Bella estará en muy buenas manos, además ya casi salen los Cullen unos cuantos capítulos más y ellos entran en acción.

Jejejejeje

Que creen que pasara, pues para averiguarlo no se pierdan la próxima actualización

Jejejeje

Bueno quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que visitan este humilde fic, me alegra que hasta el momento les guste

Besos de Eddy para todas o los quieren de Rob

ustedes deciden

ya sabe cualquier duda, sugerencia, lo que sea solo denle en las letras verdes, ok

Bueno creo que es todo por el momento nos vemos en la prox actualización sale

Se cuidan

Bye


	7. La familia

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer

UN Nuevo Comienzo

6.- La familia

Cuando las puertas se abrieron dejaron al descubierto a seis personas frente a mí.

Eran las personas más hermosas que jamás había visto en mi vida, después de Rob, Alicia y el doctor Kenan. Ellos deberían ser mi familia a un que faltaban mis padres a decir verdad todos ahí se veían demasiado jóvenes y pálidos pero a un así hermosos. Todos sonrieron, les correspondí con una tímida sonrisa. A la primera que divise fue a Alicia quien estaba abrazando a un chico rubio de ojos color miel, seguido por una rubia de ojos azules y aun chico moreno de ojos dorados, era bastante musculoso, el estaba abrazando a la rubia por lo que se tapaba parte de su musculoso cuerpo, a su lado estaba otra pareja abrazada, estos fueron los primeros en venir a abrazarme. Era una chica de cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate y otro de ojos color dorado y cabello castaño.

-Bienvenida hija-¿hija? esta chica era demasiado joven para ser mi mama ¿no?

-He...este gracias…-la confusión me invadió, ella lo noto por que enseguida agrego

-Ha yo soy tu madre Atenea y el es tu padre Stefano-dijo señalando al otro chico que también me había abrazado

-He mucho gusto…bueno creo que eso no es la palabra adecuada ¿no?-todos rieron rompiendo así el incomodo silencio que se había mantenido hasta ese momento.

-Esta bien cariño Alicia ya nos dijo sobre tu…bueno…perdida temporal de memoria -

-Bueno de hecho Kenan dijo que como le golpe se produjo cuando aun era humana tal vez no llegue a recuperarla, pero dijo que hay que llevarla a exámenes periódicos solo por si acaso-intervino Rob, todos asintieron y otra vez no entendí parte de la conversación

-Bueno basta de hacerte el interesante Rob y déjame saludar a mi hermanita-dijo el chico grande, demasiado grande hasta el punto de que daba miedo, era musculoso parecía un osos a algo así, me abrazo demasiado fuerte para mi gusto, me pareció que me iba a romper en mil pedazos

-Frederic idiota le estas haciendo daño a Bella-dijo la rubia

-Lo siento Tessa-ella lo observo feo durante unos instantes en los cuales todos estuvimos callados, pues daba miedo solo verla, incluso con esa cara tan hermosa-amor, dije que lo siento enserio es solo que estoy emocionado de tener a mi nue…-¿amor? el le había dicho amor. De pronto el pie de Tessa se vio sobre el pie de Frederic-quiero decir tener de regreso a mi hermana a un que no se acuerde de mi-dijo lo ultimo simulando tristeza

-Frederic-dijo en tono meloso Tess

-Si amor-

-Apártate-le dijo fríamente, el chico se hizo a un lado para dejar paso a la rubia-hay Bella te ves hermosa-dijo en un tono jovial al tiempo que me abrazaba efusivamente-No te dije que se vería despampanante-dijo volteándose a Robert a lo que el solo asintió-Además la razón de que no despertara era por el golpe, la ponzoña debió curarla y por eso no despertó cuando Alicia interrumpió el proceso de transformación, tal vez sea mejor que le expliquemos como esta la situación por que no entiende muchas cosas-

-Enserio-la chica le envío una mirada asesina a Alicia-hay Tess solo hay que ver su cara para saber que esta bastante confundida-se defendió

Bueno tal vez Tess si tenía razón con lo de explicarme algunas cosas, bueno varias, no mas bien todo

-Claro que le explicaremos las cosas, pero antes tengo que darle la bienvenida a mi hermana-dijo Alicia al tiempo que se colgaba de mi cuello y me besaba la mejilla

-Que bueno es volver a verte Alicia-

-Gracias bella, también te extrañe-cuando se separo de mi se acerco un chico rubio y muy guapo pero no tanto como Rob claro esta, Bella por dios deja de pensar esas cosas, me regañe a mi misma

-Hola bella, yo soy Ethan-dijo extendiendo la mano y yo se la estreche

-Hola Ethan-

-Que bien que te encuentres mejor, nos asustaste a todos-

-Si, creo que es bueno estar de vuelta, en cierta forma-me quede callada unos instantes en los cuales todos se me quedaron viendo

-¿Que?-

-Nada, es solo que esperábamos un bombardeo de preguntas de tu parte-dijo Frederic e inmediatamente me sonroje un poco

-Vaya creo que no estoy cubriendo sus expectativas-note en mi voz un tono de desilusión

-No le hagas caso Bella-me animo Rob

-Creo que nunca nos ha hecho caso, eso no ha cambiado incluso ahora- agrego Alicia

-Entonces ustedes son toda mi familia-

-Que esperabas a alguien como los siete enanos, caperucita roja-

-No-dije confundida

-No le hagas caso Bella-me susurro Alicia en el oído

-Si Bella, lo idota no se le quita-continuo Ethan

-Creo a se callo mucho de chiquito-confirmo Tess

-Y ahora de grande no esta en todas sus facultades-concluyo Rob

-Chicos ya dejen a su hermano-dijo mi padre, hablando de hermanos

-Cuantos hermanos dijiste que tenía-dije volviéndome hacia Alicia

-Todos somos hermanos-

-No estas siendo específica-

-Bella que es exactamente lo que quieres saber-

-Pues lo que te pregunte-

-No creo que eso sea lo más importante-bien tenia razón no lo era

-Bueno nunca dije que lo fuera-me defendí

-Bien ahora que sabemos que eso no es importante pasemos a la siguiente pregunta-

-Pero ni siquiera la respondiste-

-Dijiste que no era importante recuerdas-

-Alicia puedes…-

-Ser menos adorable - rodee los ojos-Bella quizá si vas a descansar te relajas y descansa un poco te sentirás mejor-iba a protestar pero ella se me adelanto- mira te prometo que cuando regreses te explicaremos todo-la observe feo. Ethan fruncía el seño mucho, demasiado diría, parecía que algo le incomodaba, pero si necesitaba descansar por lo que ya no puse más peros

-Bien-dije rodando los ojos

-Bien mmm… Saira-llamo a alguien

-Si –dijo una chica morena muy linda con sus ojos dorados, y pelo negro hasta la cintura, esperen a que hora llego, bien no importa debe ser lo cansada que estoy

-Lleva por favor a mi hermana a su habitación -

-Si, señorita –dijo se acerco a mi-por favor sígame-dijo se dio la vuelta me despedí de todos con la mano seguí a la chica que me condujo a un pasillo a la izquierda de la habitación, de ahí entramos en una sala amplia de piedra con sillones blancos de piel, una pequeña mesa de virio y un jarrón negro con flores blancas, había una chimenea y sobre esta una gran pintura, era mi familia con otros 3 señores ansíanos de pelo blanco, no le di mucha importancia pero igual seguí a Saira hacia un corredor que daba a unas escaleras muy amplias, subimos las escaleras hasta el ultimo piso, la chica se mantuvo en silencio hasta que nos detuvimos en una puerta de madera algo gastada…

**Tess ( POV)**

Cuando Bella salio de la habitación pude sentir la frustración que enviaba mi "osito"

-Frederic-dije comenzando a molestarme

-Lo siento amor-

-Solo deja de hacer eso, esto ya es bastante complicado sin eso-

-Ella es tan linda-dijo Atenea en tono meloso

-Si mucho-dijo Alicia

-Esto es una locura-dijo Ethan irritado y volviéndose hacia Alicia

-Ethan basta -

-No puedo acceder a ella, eso no es normal-

-Bueno tal vez es por que ella no es para nada normal-agrego Rob con admiración, amor quizá, no eso es imposible, Rob no puede quererla, eso es una locura, solo estoy alucinando un poco, bueno mas bien demasiado, el no puede quererla ni siquiera le gusta, o ¿si?

-Eso es posible pero como Tess si puede tener visiones sobre ella y yo no puedo leerla-la voz de Ethan me saco de mis pensamientos

-Puedes tener visiones sobre ella-todos me observaban inquisidoramente "gracias Ethan" pensé

-Si, bueno-

-Por que no nos lo habías dicho-me reprocho Atenea

-No creí que fuera importante, además Rob lo sabia-trate de zafarme de la situación

-Rob tienes algo que decirnos-

-Nada-como a el no lo presionas como a mi, Ethan se tiro en el suelo algo frustrado

-Vamos Ethan-dijo Alicia acariciándole la espalda para darle ánimos y yo le rodee los ojos

-Papá cuando estuviste con los Vulturis no se encontraron con alguien como ella-dije

-Cariño para entonces ni siquiera sabíamos que existían personas como Rob y tú-

-Pero es que como explicas que pase esto – agrego Ethan

-Bueno no tengo ni idea-

-Nadie tiene idea-agrego Frederic

-Y quien dijo que nadie la tenía-dije enigmática

-Tess tu eres la única que tiene idea pero no nos quieres compartir la información-dijo Alicia visiblemente molesta

-No es que no quiera, es que no puedo-técnicamente era la verdad

-Y que es lo que te impide decírnoslo-todo y nada, mas bien el efecto que tendrá que lo sepan. "No se te ocurra decirles algo acerca de mis visiones entendiste Ethan" le advertí por que si me descuidaba tal vez le iría con el chisme a todos eso no me convenía al menos no por el momento.

-Escuchen Bella necesita todo nuestro apoyo y comprensión… además tenemos que ver que le vamos a decir respecto a su vida con nosotros, a un que eso ya lo arreglo un poco Rob pero aun tenemos algunos cabos sueltos-

-Como que Rob ya medio lo arreglo-pregunto mi "osito"

-Si bueno le dije que no era muy unida a la familia entonces ella pregunto que si sus papas lo permitían y yo le dije que si por que ellos nos querían y que Alicia era la que nos mantenía en contacto o al menos algo así le dije-contesto Rob

-Bien entonces solo queda arreglar los espacios vacíos-concluyo Ethan

-Si –coincidió nuestro padre

-Rob tú te encargaras de ella-dije despreocupadamente

-¿Como?-pregunto confundido

-Si, tú la instruirás en todo lo que necesite-

-Ha, claro con el paso del tiempo ella se acostumbrara…-

-Rob-

-Si-

-Los Vulturis vienen en un mes-

-¿Que?!!!¿Por que?-

-Si bueno ellos tienen un problema en el continente americano-

-Y solicitaron nuestra ayuda…otra vez-

-Hijo-dijo serio Stefano

-Recuerda que gracias a ellos tenemos todo esto-agrego Atenea

-Esta bien madre no discutiré-

-Pues lo estabas haciendo-dijo Frederic

-Tu no te metas "osito"-

-Oye-dije dándole una patada

-Lo siento Tess pero no puede evitarlo-

-Claro que no-dije evidentemente enojada

-Como sea iré a ver que necesita Bella-

-Ya te estabas tardando-apunto Ethan

-Que quieres decir-

-Yo decir nada-

-Entonces-

-Hay Rob es que solo hay que ver como la vez-intervino Frederic

-La veo como mi hermana-

-Claro y yo me chupo el dedo-dije

-Debieron verlo en forks-

-Que paso ahí Ali-

-Se le caía la baba cuando ella andaba cerca-Rob se sonrojo

-Eso no es cierto-

-Claro que si solo que aquí es más notorio-dijo Alicia

-Claro sigan se burlando y ya verán-amenazo pero era obvio que ninguno le haría caso

-Y que nos hará el bebé –dijo Frederic para incitarlo a pelear esto seria aburrido como tantas otras veces, el no lo seguiría y solo Frederic terminaría frustrado y frustrándonos a nosotros…

-cállate "osito"-por que siempre tenia que decir eso, solo yo podía decir le así a "mi amorcito" acaso nunca lo entenderían esperen un momento Rob estaba a qui con nosotros, estaba conviviendo con nosotros como una familia, en vez de irse y aislarse como acostumbra, esta aquí con nosotros soportando a Frederic y sus tonterías y soportándome a mi bueno de Alicia se espera ella es su hermana predilecta y con la única que tiene contacto desde…bueno la murarte de Isadora, eso le dejo devastado, pero creo que ya hay una forma de que se recupere de eso, no será totalmente claro esta por que Isadora ocupo su corazón durante muchos años y Bella no podrá ayudarlo a sanar en unos días

-Si yo también estoy pensando en eso-

-Deja de hurgar en mi mente Ethan-

-Lo siento es solo que tienes razón-"lo se pero deja de hurgar en mi mente" le dije

-Rob que te párese si vamos a Italia-soltó Frederic de repente

-Enserio quieres ir a Francia -

-Absolutamente-

-Creo que no-dijo Rob haciendo una mueca

-Y por que no-

-Bueno Bella se quedaría sola-

-Eso no es excusa Rob-agrego Alicia

-Yo me quedaría con ella hijo-dijo emocionada Atenea

-Pero no te conoce mucho y seguramente se sentirá incomoda-

-Claro y seguramente a ti te conoce demasiado ¿no?-le dije molesta por el hecho de que se creyera con el derecho de decidir por Bella

-Bueno no me recuerda pero llevo mas tiempo con ella que ustedes y se que es lo que le gusta y lo que no-

-Rob, Tess puede hacer eso sin tu ayuda, por dios ella ve el futura seguramente lo sabrá-

-Lo se pero prefiero no despegarme de Bella, al menos no por el momento-

-Bien si es esa tu decisión la respetaremos sin ninguna objeción-dijo mi padre viéndome fijamente, como si fuera a decir algo, bueno en otro momento tal vez si diría algo pero ahora estoy disfrutando del regreso de mi hermano o al menos eso párese, que el esta de regreso a un que me imagino que no por mucho solo cuando se canse de Bella…

La imagen que tenia ante mis ojos era bellísima no puedo creer que esto vaya a pasar Ho por dios otra vez la misma visión, cada vez es un hecho que se concreta con los días, o al menos eso párese, Rob esta de espaldas a mi, en un hermoso pardo al lado de un lago, abrazando a una chica con el pelo color chocolate como el de Bella y con unos pequeños a su alrededor y esperen ese niño se párese a…

-… "osito"-Robert se estaba peleando muy a gusto con mi osito mientras yo estaba ida en los brazos de mi osito teniendo una maravillosa visión sobre el y mi hermana y el me molesta enserio algún día lo hare papilla y lo sentiré mucho por Bella

-Robert Fritzon Zerau deja de decirle así a mi osit…digo a Frederic, papa diles algo no pueden estarse peleado así todo el tiempo-

-Chicos basta-intervino Atenea

-Pero mamá empezó Fre…-

-Su madre dijo basta-dijo en tono autoritario Stefano

-Esta bien-dijeron Rob y mi osito al unísono

-Chicos sean tolerantes con Rob recuerden que hoy ha sido bastante paciente con todos-

-Huy claro y sobre todo el-me lanzo una mirada envenenada pero yo solo le sonreí satisfactoriamente

-Fred podemos irnos ya- le dije a mi osito,

-Que ya no se van a quedar a jugar un rato mas osito-que no se supone que era un ermitaño, por que tiene que venir a burlarse de mi osito, enserio algún día le hare pagar toda esta humillación

-Robert!!!!-grite no podía venir a burlarse de mi osito cuando quisiera

-Robert discúlpate con Tess-

-Lo siento Tess era solo para molestar a Frederic-se acerco para darme un abrazo pero yo fui mas inteligente que el y le di en el estomago

-Tess eso no fue precisamente amable-me regaño Atenea

-Si bueno no importa-repuso el afectado restándole importancia

-Frederic podemos irnos ya- realmente había sido un día largo y tenia mucho sueño, Frederic me tomo de la mano y me guío a la salida de la estancia

-Adiós osito-dijo Robert mofándose del adorable apodo que le di a mi amorcito. Creo que las cosas no regresaran a su curso natural después de todo, a un que viéndolo por el lado amable gane una nueva hermana y el regreso del gruñón de Rob, aun que nunca lo admitiría en verdad todos estos años sin el han sido bastante aburridos, gracias a Bella la familia esta completa otra vez, y ahora con un nuevo integrante.

--------------------------XD---------------------------------------------------XD-----------------------------------------XD----------------------------------------------XD----------------------

HOLA chicas y chicos (si es que los hay pero bueno)

Lamento la tardanza de casi cuatro semanas !!!! Enserio lo siento mucho pero bueno he a qui mi patética excusa:

1.- lo primero es que se me perdió la memoria donde tenia el cap 6 y 7 los adelante por que sabia que después me daría flojera hacerlos

2.-después de la pérdida de la memoria me enoje conmigo misma por que tenía que volver a escribirlo todo y la verdad no me acordaba de mucho de lo que había escrito (más bien de nada)

3.-cuando al fin me contente conmigo misma las ideas no venias a mi pueden creerlo

(Bueno yo si) estuve frustrada y con falta de ideas por unas semanas!!!! (Además de la evidente flojera) Fue horrible enserio además de otras presiones, pero bueno no voy a agobiarlos con mis problemas

Se que mis excusas son realmente patéticas, pero prometo actualizar en la siguiente semana, y tal vez solo tal vez no estoy segura suba una nueva historia Se que muchos dirán que flojera otra vez esta loca Jajajaja Pero bueno, a un no estoy segura de cuando pero les advierto que si la subo actualizare cada dos semanas a excepción de vacaciones que tendré mas tiempo creo…

Se que el cap es algo corto y feo pero enserio fue lo único que pude hacer, se que no es para nada bueno y que no dice casi nada, bueno solo que Rob esta enamorado de otra antes de Bella pero ese punto lo aclarare en el siguiente cap creo Jeje jeje Bueno siento mucho el retraso y nos vemos el próximo cap

Las Quero

Grax por leer

Recuerden que cualquier duda comentario sugerencia o lo que sea solo tienen que darle en las letras verdes

Bueno nos estamos leyendo

Bye


	8. Angel

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer

Un Nuevo Comienzo

7.-¿Un Ángel?

Robert (POV)

Salí de la estancia con dirección al dormitorio que había sido asignado a Bella Era increíble como mi vida había cambiado en tan solo unos meses. Ella había llegado a mi como un ángel guardián, si es que a Bella se le poda compara con un ángel, aun que claro, ella es mucho mas hermosa, dulce, tierna, mucho mas especial. Aun recuerdo el día que la vi por primea vez, el día que mi vida cambio.

Flash back

Estaba cerca de Forks un pequeño pueblo del estado de Washington en America. Era un viaje forzado por Alicia, quien estaba algo molesta conmigo por que no había tenido noticias mías desde hace muchos meses, claro aun que ella sabia que no podía volver a Creuse, al menos no por el momento, aun me sentía triste, enojado, agobiado, frustrado por todo lo que había sucedido con Isadora y su traición, ella había sido la razón de mi existencia por mucho tiempo. Cuando la perdí mi mundo se vino abajo. Ella era como mi salvavidas en medio de esta vida alternativa, mi vida alternativa mejor dicho. En cambio cuando encontré a Bella sentí como todo se desvanecía, como esos sentimientos iban desapareciendo poco a poco y como se iba apoderando de mí otro sentimiento más fuerte, en un principio no supe como describirlo, lo había sentido una vez pero en ese momento estaba algo confundido pero luego aclare mis ideas y comprendí que la vida me daba otra oportunidad con alguien tan especial como Bella. El día que la encontré era un día aburrido para mi, vida ya no tenia el sentido que hasta hace algunos años tenia, para ser precisos hace 10 años, ese día se cumplían diez años desde que perdí a Isadora, una magnifica mujer en muchos sentidos y con la que quise compartir mi vida, pero era obvio que el destino no lo permitiría, al menos no con ella. Esa mañana me había levantado temprano no quería ver a Alicia así que salí a caminar un rato, así vague por el bosque de Forks durante varias horas, en realidad durante todo el día. Iba de regreso a la cabaña y estaba algo distraído con mis pensamientos cuando escuche a alguien llorar, normalmente lo hubiera dejado, pero la curiosidad me venció, algo que no es muy típico en mi debo agregar. Me dirigí hacia el lugar de los sollozos. Camine unos 20 metros y me encontré frente al mar, era una vista preciosa. No pude distinguir a nadie, de pronto una chica se levanto de entre unas rocas y se dirigió a la orilla del acantilado, se asomo y se quedo ahí parada unos segundos, pensativa, cuando menos lo pensé dio un paso hacia la orilla, caí en la cuenta de que la chica estaba apunto de saltar y eso me desconcertó, por que alguien querría terminar así, digo, yo no tengo opción, claro esta, pero ella por que haría una cosa así, me recargue en un árbol simulando despreocupación

-No hagas cosas de las que luego te puedas arrepentir-dije, ella se paralizo un momento, luego lentamente se volvió hacia mi, me observo unos instantes y se limpio las lágrimas

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto curiosa

-Podría preguntar lo mismo-le dije observándola detenidamente. Era una chica linda a su manera, tenia unos ojos de un hermoso color chocolate, su piel era demasiado blanca, la chica estaba muy pálida, parecía tan frágil que podía romperse en cualquier instante con tan solo tocarla, ella también me observo, de repente cruzo por su rostro una tristeza, parecía que quisiera echarse a llorar otra vez, quise acercarme a abrazarla y susurrarle que todo estaría bien, que no le pasaría nada que yo estaba ahí, pero me contuve por que temí asustarla, de por si, yo ya estaba asustado por esos impulsos. Desvío la mirada hacia mi izquierda a unos árboles

-Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero me dicen Bella –la voz se le quebró una vez. La vi fijamente. Sintiendo por dentro un dolor al verla en ese estado

-Hola Bella, me llamo Robert Fritzon –dije cortésmente y ella se volvió hacia mí

-Y ¿que haces por aquí?- me quede pensativo unos instantes, que le diría, hola soy un semivampiro y estoy de vacaciones con mi hermana, salí a tomar un poco de aire cuando te encontré aquí apunto de suicidarte, creo que eso no era una buena idea

-Mmm…estoy buscando unas hierbas para llevar a mi pueblo -frunció el ceño ante mi repuesta, si, bueno no era una respuesta inteligente pero era lo único que se me había ocurrido en bueno cinco segundos

-Mmm… ¿que clase de plantas?-la observe detenidamente antes de contestar con una sonrisa amable

-Busco la raíz de Xalapa- quizá no era la mejor excusa pero al menos me daría tiempo para inventar algo más

-mmm…bueno creo que estas muy lejos de encontrarla-

-A si, por que-pregunte curioso

-Bueno esa planta se da en México y estas en Estados Unidos -vaya la chica era lista

-Ya veo-le sonreí amablemente, después volví la vista hacia el mar y recordé que la chica estaba a punto de suicidarse cuando la encontré. Me acerque despacio no quería asustarla. Me detuve a unos dos metros de ella, le extendí la mano y la vi directamente a los ojos, nos quedamos así unos segundos

-Quizá seria bueno que te alejaras un poco de la orilla – le dije, ella me observo extrañada, moví la cabeza un poco hacia la derecha, ella siguió mi mirada y se encontró con el acantilado, comprendió lo que quería decir, volvió la vista hacia mi, yo aun tenia la mano extendida, ella la tomo, cosa que me agrado, me gusto sentir su suave y lisa piel, estaba un poco fría. En ese momento surgió de mi un sentimiento de sobreprotección para con ella. Ella estaría a salvo de lo que sea que quisiera huir saltando de un acantilado y yo la ayudaría. Me di la vuelta y me encamine hacia la cabaña. La guíe por el bosque, ella no replico solo se dejo guiar durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos caminando, pensé en como una chica tan bella como ella intentaría acabar con su vida de esa manera pero ahora ya no importaba, por que ella estaba a salvo y conmigo, cosa que me agradaba de sobre manera, sentía que la necesitaba y no quería dejarla ir nunca, sentí una gran necesidad de protegerla. Pronto comenzó a llover y a obscurecer pero ella no protesto, al cabo de un rato llegamos la cabaña, era una cabaña de madera gastada había una chimenea, las luces estaban prendidas en las dos plantas, llegamos a la puerta y esta se abrió dejando al descubierto a Alicia sonrío y se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar, Bella me observo y note en su mirada que no estaba segura de entrar, también la observe, le sonreí y le hice una seña para que pasara, se quedo parada sin saber que hacer note la duda en su rostro, tome su mano y la conduje al interior de la cabaña mientras Alicia cerraba la puerta detrás de mi. Ella se quedo viendo el cuadro familiar cuando Alicia la interrumpió sacándola de sus cavilaciones

-Quien es tu amiga Robert – dijo mirándome extrañada, señal de que teníamos que hablar sobre mi inusual comportamiento y yo estaba de acuerdo

-Ella es Isabella Swan...-

-Solo bella-Bella me interrumpió Alicia se le quedo viendo sorprendida por haberme interrumpido. Normalmente me hubiera enojado y hubiera despotricado contra ella por haberme interrumpido además de que era muy autoritario o terco como decía Tess. Pero era como si Bella me calmara, un calmante un tipo de anestesia, no era como una droga era algo mas, las drogas la puedes dejar en cualquier momento, pero esto era diferente y lo sabía

-Como decía ella es Bella Swan la encontré…bueno…la encontré en el bosque-Alicia me observo interrogante

-Se perdió la pobre- Alicia se le acerco demasiado rápido temí que se asustara pero solo se puso triste

-Que te pasa Bella, te noto…triste-dijo Alicia un poco extrañada por su reacción

-No me pasa nada…pero a todo esto cual es tu nombre –sonreí para mi mismo

-Hay que distraída no te dijimos mi nombre-Alicia sonrío dio un saltito hacia atrás y estiro la mano Bella se la estrecho me relaje un poco creo que se llevaran muy bien mientras tanto me recargue en el marco de la puerta que daba al pasillo

-Me llamo Alicia Fritzon -Alíe le dio una sonrisa bastante sincera

-Ha es un gusto conocerte Al… Ali…Alicia-le sonrío y Alicia le devolvió la sonrisa. Parecía como si a Bella le costara decir ese nombre

-Ali cariño creo que deberíamos prepararle un baño y un cuarto a nuestra invitada-Bella se volvió hacia mi al igual que Ali

-Claro Roby ya voy-Ali le guiño un ojo a Bella y ella se sonrojo un poco

-Mmm…no creo que sea buena idea-replico Bella

-Por que no Bella-Alicia hizo un puchero ante el hecho de que Bella no quería quedarse yo hubiera hecho lo mismo pero me contuve

-Bueno yo…-se quedo calla unos instantes y aproveche para que no opusiera resistencia en quedarse

-Tu nada Bella, esta noche te quedaras aquí con nosotros a menos que tengas que regresar a donde te encontré-le replique, por si ya había encontrado una forma de rebatir el quedarse, ella negó con la cabeza, Alicia salio de la habitación casi danzando como era costumbre en ella, mientras me acerque sigilosamente Bella que la veía anonada

-Tendrás que explicarme muchas cosas Roby-dijo Alicia en un tono bajo mientras subía las escaleras, por fortuna Bella no la escucho por que no tenia los sentidos tan desarrollados como yo

- Y bien que te pareció mi hermana Alicia - quería que me respondiera con la verdad por que no quería que saliera corriendo en cuanto se enterara de que éramos bueno… vampiros, mas bien un vampiro y un intento de vampiro

-Mmm…es fantástica, divertida, alegre se ve buena persona, en resumen me cayo muy bien-sonrío complacida, seguramente Alicia la escucho y seguramente también le cayo bien eso era bueno ¿no?

-Me alegra que te cayera bien -con un ademán de manos le indique que empezara a caminar, caminamos hasta la escalera donde nos detuvimos

-Hay que subir y dar vuelta a la derecha hasta el fondo a la izquierda es ahí donde te quedaras y mi hermana estará ahí para mostrarte lo demás-solo asintió, subió las escaleras se detuvo a la mitad y se volví hacia mi

-Robert -me llamo

-Si Bella- me observo unos instantes y me sonrío

-Gracias-le devolví la sonrisa

-Fue un placer Bella-a un que era la verdad en realidad no quería imaginarme como me sentiría al día siguiente cuando se fuera

-Robert-dijo Bella sacándome de mis cavilaciones

-Si Bella-

-Por que me salvaste- le sonreí, probablemente le hubiera dicho que ella me salvo a mi, me salvo de la depresión y el odio por la vida y que en tan solo unas horas me devolvió una razón para vivir pero la verdad es que estaba algo confundido

-La verdad Bella, no lo se-medito mis palabras

-Y por que estoy aquí-pues por que me gustaste, le hubiera dicho eso pero no quería sonar como un maniático o algo por el estilo y que ella saliera corriendo quería mantenerla conmigo un poco mas aun que sabia que tarde o temprano se marcharía

-Mmm… pues deduzco que no quisieras estar afuera con esta lluvia, además aquí estarás segura-eso era lo mas lógico ¿no? me sonrío

-Gracias-dijo otra vez

-No Bella, gracias a ti- por regresarme a la vida, me volví y entre al despacho Bella se quedo parada en las escaleras después de unos instantes comenzó su a caminar nuevamente, quería salir y abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, cuando le solté la mano en la sala sentí un vacío y en estos momentos me picaban las manos quería acariciar su piel y sentirla, abrazarla y respirar su aroma tan embriagador

-Te sientes bien Roby- dijo Alicia al tiempo que me abrazaba por la espalda

-Claro por que no habría de estarlo-

-No lo se-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, nos quedamos en un silencio algo incomodo

-Y bien-dijo Ali

-Y bien que-me hice el desentendido

-No te hagas Roby- dijo volviendo el asiento hacia ella

-No lo hago-

-Te gusta la chica- dijo frunciendo el seño

-Es bonita-dije restándole importancia, Ali entrecerró los ojos

-Que pasa Roby- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, yo desvíe la mirada

-Nada pequeña- le sonreí un poco pero era obvio que no la convencí, mi pequeña hermanita no se le escapaba nada y eso que Tess era la de las visiones, pero la pequeña Ali era bastante intuitiva

-Sabes que ya no soy una niña-fruncí el seño ante su resolución

-Claro que lo se, por que lo preguntas-

-No se, tal vez para que dejes tratarme como una-

-No te trato como una niña-bueno tal vez

-Claro que lo haces, escucha ya no soy una niña, se que tengo aspecto de una pero tengo cerca de 70 años-me eche a reír ante eso, aun que técnicamente era cierto

-Es cierto pero creo que no los aparentas-

-Enserio-su cara se ilumino

-Enserio yo diría que aparentas 65-hizo un puchero

-Eso es por que uso una buena crema rehidratante y una antiarrugas son muy efectivas-dijo con una enorme sonrisa y solo me reí ante su mal chiste

-Tal vez deberías pasarme el nombre de las cremas –

-Si tal vez lo haga-

-Bien-

-Entonces te gusta la chica ¿no?-

-Que te hace pensar eso-dije alzando una ceja

-Mmm… no lo se quizá por que ni siquiera la conoces la traes a vivir aquí le das hospedaje, comida….-

-Bien ya entendí-

-Creí que las obras de beneficencia las hace Tess no tu-

-No es una caridad Ali-

-Ha no-

-Que quieres decir Ali -

-Yo decir, nada por que-

-Ali -

-Ali nada, Roby yo soy tu amiga y tu hermana favorita, por que lo soy verdad-

-Claro que eres mi hermana favorita-dije rodando los ojos

-Bien y como soy tu hermana favorita me dirás lo que te agobia-

-Es solo que tengo miedo Ali-

-Miedo a que-dijo extrañada

-No se-

-Escucha eres un gran semivampiro además de mi juguete y hermano favorito-

-Ha muchas gracias-

-De nada-

-Tu mereces ser feliz y se que ella te hizo infeliz, escucha ella se lo perdió. Además estamos nosotros, tu familia y estas tu y se que al final todo saldrá bien para ti, nos dolió la manera en como se dieron las cosas, pero al final vendrá algo mucho mejor ya lo veras- dijo acariciándome la espalda para darme ánimos

-Yo…no se Ali, tengo miedo-

-Al rechazo-

-Si, en parte-

-A que le temes-

-Ciento que si le digo lo que somos ella saldrá corriendo-

-No creo que pase eso-

-Ha no, y como lo sabes-

-Bueno digamos que solo lo se-le fruncí el seño

-Creí que la de las visiones era Tess no tu-me saco la lengua como una niña chiquita

-Si bueno, que te parece si vas a preparar la comida-

-Eso seria buena idea-me levante de la silla y me dirigí a la puerta la abrí

-Roby -

-Si Ali-

-La chica no me agrada-genial lo que me faltaba…-me encanta como nueva hermana-le sonreí cerré la puerta y me encamine a la cocina.

Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después Alicia entro en la cocina bastante contenta

-Y ahora que te pasa-

-A mi, nada-

-Claro, y esa sonrisa a que se debe-

-Acabo de hablar con Ethan-

-Ya decía yo, y como están todos por allá-

-Bien, creo que ya esta esa cosa-dijo señalando alguna parte detrás de mi

-Que cosa-dije volviéndome hacia atrás

-La pizza-

-Ha no aun le faltan unos 10minutos-Ali hizo un puchero-que pasa Ali -

-Es que no entiendo como pueden comer eso están asquerosos-

-Pues no lo era cuando eras Humana-

-Eso es diferente-dijo sacándome la lengua, en ese momento escuchamos a Bella bajar las escaleras y detenerse en la sala, Alicia fue a donde ella estaba mientras yo terminaba de poner la mesa

-Es mi familia en Francia-dijo Ali-Haz las llamadas que quieras OK después de todo no creo que te vayas hoy -

-Te dejo para que hables tranquila-

En ese momento entro a la cocina otra vez

-Ya esta esa cosa-

-No aun no-

-Ni creas que comeré eso-

-No esperaba que lo hicieras-Ali me hizo una señal para que me callara, solo me dio risa por que podíamos oír perfectamente la conversación de Bella con quien fuera que estuviera hablando

-Hola-

-Hola, papa-

-Bella nena donde estas, estaba preocupado por ti-le diría donde estaba

-Mmm...este...lo que pasa es que me encontré con Alice y vinimos a su casa por que quería mostrarme unas cosas para...la...boda. Llamo por que quería que me dejaras quedarme hoy aquí con Al...Alice -¿boda? ¿De quien? Alice debería ser una amiga ¿no?

-No lo se cariño-

-Anda papa, mis futuros suegros están aquí, dormiré con Alice si eso te hace feliz-en ese instante sentí una oleada de celos que me dieron un poco de miedo, al mismo tiempo me dio una gran decepción de saber que un ángel como ella ya estaba en un compromiso

-Pero Bella…-

-pero...-

-Tendrás que venir por ropa-

-No-

-No-

-No es necesario aquí tengo bastante de la que a veces traigo cuando...cuando me quedo aquí con ellos -

-En ese caso que te diviertas nena -

-Gracias papa-

-De nada Bella-

-Papa-

-Si Bella-

-Te quiero, cuídate si-

-Yo también te quiero nena, buenas noches, salúdame a Carlisle y Esme -¿Carlisle? Ella había dicho Carlisle, Ali y yo nos miramos unos intentes

-Si papa lo haré, buenas noches papa-en ese instante Alicia salio disparada hacia la sala. Como podía ser que Bella lo conociera eso no podía ser, bueno tenia entendido que Carlisle estaba solo, además de que era vegetariano como nosotros, no eso no podía ser seguramente era alguien mas y con alguien mas me refería alguien humano además hay muchos con ese nombre

-Gracias-dijo Bella

-De que vamos a cenar debes tener hambre- dijo Ali y me dispuse a sacar la pizza del horno, lo saque con cuidado me volví hacia Bella cuando entro con Ali, la observe unos instantes y decidí que lo mejor seria llevarla al día siguiente a su casa su novio debía extrañarla mucho

-Espero que tengas hambre-dije con una sonrisa

-Si, mucha-

-Bueno siéntate-obedeció le serví un plato con una rebanada de pizza

-Jugo o refresco-pregunte

-Refresco por favor- le di una coca cola y me serví lo mismo, todos nos sentamos, observe que Alicia hacia pucheros cada ves que comía, Bella comenzó a reír de la nada

-Que pasa bella-negó con la cabeza pero siguió riendo

-De que te ríes bella que es lo gracioso-volví a preguntar

-Nada es solo que bueno recordé algo-Alicia le sonrió y hasta ahí se quedo el tema. Comimos en silencio tenia muchas ganas de preguntarle sobre su vida, o mas bien sobre ese novio, pero primero me encargaría de que estuviera cómoda en esta casa temporal

-Te gusto la cena Bella-

-Si, mucho gracias-

-Que bueno, por que era lo único decente-sonrío ante mi comentario- mañana iré a comprar algunas cosas al pueblo que esta aquí cerca-

-Yo te acompaño sirve que me dejas por ahí para ir a mi casa-me aseguraría que ella estuviera en su casa mañana al medio día

-Bien entonces mañana te llevare-

-Bien-

-Dime Bella con quien hablabas hace rato-pregunto de Ali ella se quedo en blanco unos instantes

-Creo que escucharon con quien hablaba ¿no?-Ali y yo nos observamos unos instantes, por que habría dicho eso, bueno creo que deberíamos averiguarlo

-Claro que no, como podríamos, si estábamos aquí en la cocina-

-Mmm…y díganme cuantos años tienen- Ali yo nos observamos, al notar como le restaba importancia a lo que había dicho antes, así que me dispuse a hablar primero

-Bueno los dos tenemos 18-

-Son gemelos-Ali y yo reímos ante eso, al tiempo que yo negaba con la cabeza -entonces-

-Bueno veras, nosotros somos en total siete de familia, esta mi hermana Tessa, mis hermanos Ethan y Fréderic, mi madre se llama Atenea y mi padre Stefano-

-Vaya son muchos-dijo simulando sorpresa, pero no lo logro

-Si lo somos, lo que pasa es que somos adoptados-la historia de mi vida, a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado a contarla, pero aun así era tedioso

-Sus padres deben de ser muy buenos-demasiado buenos

-Si de hecho lo son-

-Y por que los adoptaron-por que somos vampiros vegetarianos y somos más civilizados

-Bueno lo que pasa es que Tessa es mi hermana al igual que Ethan, nosotros somos sobrios de Atenea, pero mis padres murieron cuando éramos más pequeños-

-Ho vaya, lo siento-

-No te preocupes, como te iba diciendo nosotros tres somos hermanos y Alicia y Frederic son hermanos, ellos son sobrinos de Stefano, su madre bueno…ella murió cuando dio a luz a Alicia y su padre murió en un accidente dos años después-

-Lo siento mucho Alicia- Ali se encogió de hombros

-Esta bien Bella la verdad no los recuerdo, yo era demasiado chica-esa era la verdad de Ali, sus padres murieron cuando ella era muy pequeña y se quedo a cargo de sus tíos, ellos la maltrataron mucho, hasta que un día Stefano iba en un viaje la encontró al borde de la muerte, cerca de un bosque.

-Entonces donde viven-

-Vivimos en Francia cerca del bosque de Creuse. Creuse es un departamento de Francia en la región del Limousin, bordeada por el río del mismo nombre. Está muy verde durante todo el año y es muy hermoso-de hecho extrañaba el sol en mi piel a un que el brillo de piel era mas tenue que el de Ali o de cualquier otro vampiro normal

-Vaya ha de ser genial vivir en ese lugar-

-De hecho lo es-

-Me gustaría vivir en un lugar así, lleno de vegetación-

-Nunca has ido a Francia-negó con la cabeza

-Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos, bueno una vez, pero no fue por placer-

-Enserio por que -

-Bueno, viaje a Volterra en Italia, estuve fuera de mi casa 3 días-¿Volterra? A que iría. Ahí no hay nada especial salvo los vulturi, pero ella no puede conocerlos, se la cenarían, me estremecí ante ese pensamiento poco convencional

-Si pero a que fuiste-

-Fui al día de san marcos en Volterra, ya saben es una fecha muy importante ahí-enserio ella había ido a Volterra para el día de san marcos, que ironía yo se lo hubiera presentado, a un que marco es algo antipático

-Bueno tal vez más a delante puedas venir con nosotros-dijo Ali emocionada

-Lo pensare Alicia, pero gracias de todas formas-

-Y dinos bella tu donde vives-

-Mmm…pues yo nací en Forks, mis padres se separaron cuando tenia unos meses siempre viví con Rene, algunas veces venia de visita con Charlie, hasta hace un par de años que me mude definitivamente a Forks y pues eso es todo supongo-

-Entonces vives en el pueblo que esta aquí cerca no-

-Mmm…si así es-esta chica era todo un misterio y quería descubrirla y así lo haría

Fin flash back

Sin duda revoluciono mi vida con su llegada, y le agradezco a Ali por haberme llevado a la fuerza aquel viaje. Me detuve frente a la puerta de Bella, toque antes de entrar y escuche su melodiosa voz

-Pase-estaba viendo por la ventana. Se volvió hacia mí. Su semblante era triste, quise correr a su lado pero otra vez me contuve

-Te sientes bien Bella-dije acercándome poco a poco

-Si es solo que…no se-dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

-Que es lo que no sabes-

-Mi vida-

-¿Tu vida? no entiendo-

-No eres el único-

-Pues explícame-

-No se como explicarte-

-Pues dilo como venga a tu mente-

-No…se-

-Bella las cosas no son tan malas como parecen-

-Yo no se que pensar-

-Dime que te pasa-me comenzaba a preocupar

-Me pasa todo, no recuerdo mi vida, no se que era antes de esto, hay cosas que no entiendo, cosas que ustedes dicen y yo no comprendo yo…no…solo…yo-empezó a derramar lagrimas me aproxime y la abrase lo mas fuerte que pude

-Bella todo esta bien yo estoy aquí y te ayudare en todo lo que necesites-

-Mírame Robert -dijo soltándose de mi abrazo

-Te estoy viendo-

-Pues no parece-me recrimino

-Bella por dios-

-No Robert, tu no entiendes, no recuerdo nada es un velo negro, hay algo que no me deja pasarlo, yo no puedo pasarlo, y me asusta-

-Que es lo que te asusta, ver que hay detrás del velo-

-En parte, saber que hice cosas que no quise, ho saber que era mala persona, yo…-

-No Bella no pienses eso, tu eres una de las persona mas hermosa que jamás he conocido-hizo una mueca divertida, comencé a reír y frunció el seño

-¿Que?-

-Nada-

-Dime-

-Es que eres tan adorable-

-Mmm…vaya…gracias…supongo-

-De nada…supongo-nos quedamos callados unos instantes-ya te sientes mejor-

-En realidad…no, pero creo que hare un esfuerzo-

-Esa es mi chica-dije abrazándola

-Quieres que bajemos a cenar-

-La verdad no tengo hambre pero si algo de sed-

-…-

-Te sientes bien-

-En realidad…no, pero yo no importo ahora-

-Entonces bajamos a cenar-

-Claro vamos-

-Vamos- salimos de la habitación con dirección al comedor, por lo visto no iba a ser una noche tranquila pero al menos la tenia conmigo y eso era lo que ahora me importaba

-----------------------------------XD-------------------------------------------XD---------------------------------- -----XD--------------------------------------------------XD----------------------------------------------------

hOLA!!!!

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero me castigaron la compu y el internet y no podia subir ni escribir nada, y sigo sin tener permiso pero como no estan mis papas pues aproveche

jajajaja

espero que en enero me levanten el castigo para seguir con lo demas, jajaja pero bueno

chicas(os) FELIZ AÑO NUEVO QUE SUS SUEÑOS SE CUMPLAN Y QUE SE LA PASEN SUPER Y QUE ENCUENTREN UN LINDO EDDY, EMMETT O JASPER Y LAS HAGA SUPER HIPER FELICES!!!!

JAJAJA espero encontrar el mio en este nuevo año

bueno me voy por que si llegan y me cachan tardare mas en escribir y eso

debo decir que el capitulo no dice mucho y creo que me dedico mucho a medio explicar las cosas y eso lo hace un poco tedioso, en cualquier otra chance subo el cap 8

bueno ya saben dudas comentarios etc, solo denle en las letras verdes

bueno las quero grax por leer y soportar mi fic

se cuidan

bye


	9. vampiros

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer

Un Nuevo Comienzo

8.-¿Vampiros?

Bajamos las escaleras bastante despacio. Bella aun se sentía afligida por todo lo que había pasado y no era para menos. Ella quería una vida nueva con nosotros y se la dimos aun que no de la manera en que esperábamos. Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, así es la vida y desde hace diez años lo comprendí mejor que nadie. Ya nos esperaban en el gran comedor.

-Vaya pensamos que no iban a venir-

-Sentimos la tardanza madre-

-Siéntense para poder comenzar-

-Padre-

-Si hijo-

-Antes de comenzar creo que… deberíamos aplazar la cena-una expresión de confusión cruzo su rostro

-Por que hijo mío-

-Bueno hay algunos puntos que no hemos tratado con Bella- el entendimiento cruzo el rostro de mi padre y el de los demás

-Ha es cierto-

-Y creo que cenando no será la mejor manera de comenzar a hacerle ver los puntos-

-Cierto hijo-

-Entonces creo que primero deberíamos ir a los establos y…-

-No es necesario. Ella lo entenderá-

-Tessallie ella aun es reciente-dije pero Tessallie rodó los ojos

-No puedo creer que aun no se hayan dado cuenta-exclamo con impaciencia

-Cuenta de que-

-Tengo que explicárselos-todos permanecimos en silencio-creo que si- agrego para si misma

-Creo que ya entendí a donde quieres llegar hija-

-Yo también-

-Sabia que te darías cuenta padre y en cuanto a ti Ethan creo que si no pudieras leernos jamás lo sabrías-todos reímos ante eso menos Alicia quien se enojo por que Tess había menospreciado el intelecto de su marido.

-Bueno vas a explicarnos Tess-

-Ha eso voy osit…Frederic-

-Puede alguien explicarme de lo que están hablando-dijo Bella un poco frustrada

-Tranquila Bella-

-Estoy tranquila pero párese que ni siquiera estoy aquí-

-Bella no te ignoramos solo tratamos de ver la mejor manera de explicarte las cosas-

-Esta bien-

-Bien como le iba diciendo es fácil explicarle a Bella las cosas y fácil de que las entienda. Verán si ella fuera una neófita loca, sin ofender Bella-

-Esta bien total no me entero de nada-

-Contamos con ello hermanita. Como iba diciendo ella no es una neófita normal-

-Por que hasta ahora no ha atacado a alguno de nosotros como lo haría una normal-dijo Stefano

-Exacto-

-Además es demasiado bueno con su auto control-apunto Atenea

-Es cierto-dijo Ali

-Lo ven solo es cuestión de explicarle que es una vampira-soltó de repente Tess

-Una que-dijo Bella un poco exaltada y confusa

-Ham una vampira-repitió Tess

-Soy un monstruo-dijo Bella aterrorizada

-Eres una maravilla de la naturaleza-exclamo Ali restándole importancia al termino monstruo

-Un monstruo-repitió Bella

-Bella no es tan malo ser un vampiro-agrego Ethan

-Ustedes también lo son-

-Todos aquí lo somos-dijo Stefano

-Y vamos a cenar humanos-todos comenzamos a reír-eso no es gracioso-chillo

-De hecho lo es y tú lógica no es muy buena cariño-dijo Stefano

-Soy un monstruo-

-No lo eres-intento convencerle Atenea

-Entonces dime como es que matamos personas-

-No lo hacemos hija-

-¿No?-

-No-

-Entonces que comemos-

-Animales-dijo mi madre sin preámbulos

-¿Animales?-una mueca entre horror y asco apareció en su rostro y no pude evitar reírme-que es gracioso Robert-

-Tu-

-Yo-

-Eres graciosa- me observo con cara de pocos amigos. Me apresure a explicarle -bueno creíste que éramos monstruos por que según tú asesinamos personas y cuando te decimos que somos vegetarianos, párese que fuese más horroroso que matar personas-

-bueno quizá por que no me lo esperaba-todos permanecimos en silencio, incluso Bella que paresia inmersa en sus pensamientos

-Bella-dije, volteo su rostro hacia mí

-Si-

-Estas bien-se encogió de hombros

-Supongo que fue un shock o algo así-sonrío, pero era más una sonrisa fingida

-Quieres que hablemos de esto-dije preocupado por el posible efecto de la noticia

-Es una buena idea hermano-¿Hermano?

-Estas bien-dijo preocupada

-Si bueno yo…-no tenia palabras para expresar como me sentía con el termino hermano

-No te gusta que te diga hermano-concluyo

-No…esta bien…digo nunca lo hacías-eso era mas que obvio-pero si así te sientes cómoda-

-No te decía hermano-pregunto confusa

-Bueno yo…-

-Lo que pasa es que nos decías primos-intervino Ali

-Ha…vaya entonces…-pareció confundida

-Esta bien Bella-dije

-Ya sabes que te queremos como una hermana, así que puedes decirnos como quieras-agrego Tess

-Lo se, gracias-

-De que -

-¡No puedo creer que nos hayas dicho monstruos!-enfatizo Ali para aligerar el ambiente

-Lo siento-

-Esta bien, supongo alguna vez deberíamos bajar a la tierra de los mortales ¿no?-Bella se quedo en blanco por el comentario tan críptico de Ethan

-No entiendes verdad-dijo con impaciencia

-La verdad no-contesto amablemente y algo apenada. sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas

-Bueno, ya te iras acostumbrando a el-intervino Frederic

-Si, el es muy filosófico sabes- dijo Ali

-¿Enserio?-

-Si pero a veces es bastante irritante con sus tonterías-declaro Ali

-No son tonterías-se defendió Ethan

-Claro que no amor-dijo Ali y todos reímos

-Se siente mucho por que puede leer la mete de los demás y con sus aires de filosofo se vuelve insoportable-dije Bella río de una forma muy natural, como si se le diera bien estar con nosotros y como si nosotros estuviéramos completos con ella

-Creo que lo veo…espera el puede leer el pensamiento-soltó Bella repentinamente

-Bueno… si, de hecho lo hace-

-Vaya eso es increíble-Ethan se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-Si, bueno tiene sus lados negativos sabes-

-No concibo que sea negativo leer la mente de los demás-declaro emocionada

-Tal vez es por que al final uno se termina acostumbrando a su vida-dijo Tess

-Podemos cenar ya tengo hambre saben-declaro Frederic con un gesto de impaciencia- ya saben que eso de la filosofía me da hambre-

-Bien cenemos, pero creo que Bella debería… no se… hacer algunas pruebas en lo que se controla-

-Vamos Robert ya sabes que Bella no ara…-comenzó Tess

-Nada inapropiado-concluí

-Si, bueno, de hecho si -dijo

-Sabes que el futuro es circunstancial y cambia con las decisiones, no puedes estar segura de que Bella no ataque a uno de nosotros-se que era molesto de mi parte insistir en este punto pero un neófito era bastante peligro aun que fuera una semivampiro

-Ella se comportara Robert –concluyo Tess

-Quien lo asegura-pregunte desafiante sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-Pues obviamente mi esposa, idiota, quien mas si no-defendió Frederic a Tess

-Además Ethan puede ver si cambia eso-admitió mi madre

-Aun que Tess no nos lo quiera decir-dijo Stefano no estaba completamente seguro de que era una buena idea pero Bella merecía el derecho de la duda

-Bien, si eso es lo que quieren, observe a Bella atenta al intercambio de palabras que se acababa de producir. Ella intercepto mí mirada unos instantes antes de desviarla a mi padre

-Creo que el tiene razón-

-Tu también Bella-

-Lo siento Tess, pero no estoy segura de que esperar-

-Comprendo hija-intervino Stefano

-Bella no te sientas intimidada por lo que dijo Rob…-dijo Ethan

-No lo estoy, bueno solo un poco, pero creo que en gran medida el tiene razón-

-Yo no recuerdo como se hacia esto. No recuerdo nada de mi vida y…-

-Lo entendemos hija-

-Gracias Aten…-sacudió la cabeza-mam…-

-Mama, Bella soy tu madre-

-Lo siento-

-Esta bien, supongo que la pérdida de memoria no es algo que te guste tener-

-creo que no-dijo ruborizándose. Decidí que era tiempo de que saliera de escena puesto a que no iban a dejar que hiciera lo que creía correcto y mejor para Bella. Salí del comedor sin mirar a nadie con dirección a los jardines del lado sur.

-------------------------------XD------------------------------------XD-----------------------------------------------XD-----------------------------XD------------------------------------XD------------------------------------

SIENTO LA TARDANZA!!!!!

de verdad, pero como se juntaron cosas de la prepa y examenes y eso ya no tenia mucho tiempo, aparte de problemas de otro tipo pero eso no es importante, lo lamento y espero que me perdonen, prometo ponerme al corriente y tratar de hacer espacio para el fic, no pienso dejarlo, pero necesito tiempo para organizar fechas de examenes. Espreo hacer mas capitulos en estas vacaciones, lo que seria un milagro con mi agenda. pero igual disfruten el cap. se que es algo malo pero no se me ocurrio otra cosa, se que la historia esta medio aburrida pero prometo mejorarla!!!

gracias por sus comentarios!!!!!!!

los quiero 1000!!!

hasta la proxima!!!

Bye


	10. Pistas

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer

Un Nuevo Comienzo

9.-Pistas

Observe como Robert se iba del comedor sin decir una sola palabra, quizá se haya molestado por algo que dije…o quizá no. Estaba tan confundida respecto a todo y a todos. Por que tenia que ser tan difícil, se supone que esto seria fácil, confiaría en ellos y haría básicamente todo lo que me pidieran eran mi familia después de todo y a la familia nunca se le abandona. Incluso en las adversidades las familias se apoyan y ellos me estaban apoyando, me lo demostraban todo el tiempo, pero había algo que no lograba entender, una pieza clave en todo este rompecabezas, quizá fuera solo la perdida de memoria pero igual me inquietaba de manera alarmante el hecho de que hubiera olvidado mi vida vampirica por decirlo así, nadie me había explicado nada de no ser por Rob hubiera pasado un desastre por lo que le pude entender, aun así creo que le molesto el hecho de que le haya llamado hermano, eso no estaba mal se supone que éramos como hermanos como debía llamarle ahora, amigo o primo, lo mejor seria seguirlo y hablar con el, me pare indecisa de seguirlo o no.

-Bella cariño, ¿estas bien?-dijo mi madre

-Si, solo quiero… bueno quería descansar-

-Pero si no hemos comido-dijo Frederic

-No tengo apetito-

-Yo te acompañare Bella-

-No quiero molestarte Tess-

-Esta bien creo que necesito aire fresco-sonrío

Salimos del comedor, me deje guiar por Tess, yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta de que ese no era el camino a mi dormitorio.

-Tess por aquí no se va a…-

-Lo se-

-Pasa algo-

-No solo quiero dar un paseo contigo-se apresuro a contestar

-Mmm…si tú quieres-

-Claro que quiero, eres mí…-

-Amiga, hermanan, prima-termine por ella

-Como quieras llamarlo-dijo restándole importancia

-Si tan solo fuese tan sencillo-dije suspirando

-Por que lo dices-

-Robert-

-Ha-dijo desviando la mirada a unos pequeños arbustos-es eso lo que te tiene así-concluyo

-Así como-

-Preocupada-

-Bueno en parte es eso-

-No te preocupes por el, estará bien…solo…hay que darle…-

-¿Tiempo?-

-Si, algo así-las dos nos quedamos calladas unos minutos

-Le molesta mi presencia-solté de repente, Tess sonrío

-No, es solo que tiene que lidiar con muchas cosas-

-Entre ellas yo-me aventure

-Tu nunca serias un problema para el-

-El dijo que no éramos muy unidos ¿por que?-

-El dice muchas cosas Bella-

-Tess-ella suspiro

-Solo no lo presiones, él esta… confundido-dijo

-La confundida debería ser yo sabes-ella río

-lo se, pero no puedo ver claro, al menos no todavía-¿ver claro?, no entendí esa parte pero no me atreví a preguntar. De pronto vi una sombra a unos 100 metros de donde estábamos, era Robert en cuanto nos vio se volvió y camino al lado opuesto de donde estábamos

-Creo que será mejor que platiques tu con el, así evitaríamos cualquier percance o confusión que pueda surgir en el futuro-

-Percance o confusión sobre que-

-Mmm…no me hagas mucho caso querida, pero deberías hacerle un poco mas de caso a Robert, el solo quiere lo mejor para ti-

-Y los demás no-

-No seas tonta Bella, claro que queremos lo mejor para ti-

-Entonces-insistí

-Solo digamos que el te quiere mas que todos nosotros-

-¿Ustedes no me quieren?-

-Pareces una niña chiquita a la que hay que explicarle las cosas-

-Pues ustedes no me lo hacen fácil, siempre hablan sobre cosas que no entiendo-

-Pero las entenderás y entonces te reirás de todo esto-suspire algo cansada de tantas cosas que rondaban en mi cabeza, cosas que sin embargo ninguno de ellos me ayudaba a entender.

-Bella nosotros te queremos aun que no lo creas y algún día entenderás por que-

-Quiero entenderlo ahora-

-Creo que eso no es posible-

-Por que no-

-Por que si te lo digo ahora puede que el futuro no sea como espero-

-El destino no esta escrito-

-Lo se, pero igual no te diré nada hasta que Rob no me lo permita-

-Parece que el es el que maneja a esta familia en vez de mi padre-

-Rob solo quiere lo mejor para ti-

-Ya me lo dijiste-

-Pero no logras entender-

-Es solo que no me gusta que se preocupen tanto por mi-

-Lo seguirá haciendo sin que tú se lo pidas-

-Pues le diré que no lo necesito-

-Bella el te quiere y solo…-

-Quiere lo mejor para mi, ya lo repetiste hasta el cansancio-

-Creo ya deberías ir a descansar-

-Se supone que los vampiros no duermen- dije aun que me sentía algo cansada y fatigada

-Algunos no y otros como tu si-me quede en blanco sin sabe que decir ante tal revelación- Rob te lo explicara mas tarde-dijo

-Claro, el lo sabe todo no-

-No, el no lo sabe todo-

-Es humano y se equivoca-dije sin pensar

-No el es un vampiro, pero también se puede equivocar al igual que los humanos-dijo con ternura

-Y eso es un gran consuelo-

-Supongo que no, pero solo te queda confiar en nosotros-

-De modo que no tengo muchas opciones-

-Claro que las tienes pero son limitadas hasta que Robert decida lo contrario-

-Creo que ahora se por que no nos llevábamos-

-¿Así? y por que crees que lo sabes-

-Es un egocéntrico y un autoritario y…-

-Ahora así lo ves, pero ya veras que el no es así-

-Hasta ahora creo que solo quiere manejar la vida de los demás-

-En particular la tuya-río por algo que obviamente no entendí

-Creo que mejor me voy a descansar-

-Te acompaño-dijo empezando a caminar

-No, creo que puedo llegar sola-

-Si es lo que quieres-

-Si-

-Bien entonces ordenare que te lleven algo a tu cuarto-

-Esta bien, gracias-regrese por donde habíamos llegado al jardín

POV Tessalie

Bella se había desaparecido por el pasillo

-Nunca te han dicho que no debes espiar a la gente-

-Quizá lo he oído-dijo Rob saliendo de las sombras

-Al menos sabes que siente algo por ti-dije medio en broma

-Muy graciosa-

-Ya se le pasara Rob-le tranquilice

-Eso espero-

-Su odio es infundado y lo sabes-

-Ahora ya no se que pensar-

-Tú la conoces mejor-

-Pero no es suficiente, al menos ya no-dijo con tristeza

-Rob vamos, ánimo hermanito-

-Como puedes pedirme ánimos cuando…espera tu viste algo ¿no?-

-Algo de que-dije inocente, por supuesto que había visto algo si no, no estaría tan tranquila

-Vamos Tess-

-Rob lo siento pero no se de que me hablas-

-Hablo de que viste algo y lo se-

-¿Como puedes saberlo?-

-Te conozco lo suficiente así que dime que viste-

-No te lo diré-

-Mmm…entonces…-entonces vi como el iba con Ethan a pedirle información

-No te lo dirá-le dije tajante

-Tengo modos de convencerlo-

-Esta vez tome precauciones hermanito-eso no re cierto, pero las tomaría, solo por si acaso

-Nada es suficiente para el-

-Ethan es demasiado listo para ti Rob-

-Eso lo dices por que…-

-El sabe lo que le conviene y solo te hará perder tiempo y dinero en su defecto-

-El me lo dirá-dijo

-Te dirá cualquier cosa con tal de que lo dejes en paz-

-Eso lo veremos-dijo convencido pero obviamente yo llevaba la delantera y por mucho, me daría cuenta de todo

-Que conste que te lo advertí -

-Quizá Frederic quiera decir algo-

-Nunca se lo diría a él -

-Así que es algo importante ¿no?-nos quedamos callados unos minutos -Bien entonces supongo que me daré por vencido…por ahora-dijo con resolución

-Eso es una buena elección-

-Claro- hubo más minutos de silencio

-Tess…-

-Si Rob-

-Ella es feliz-

-Bueno…-

-Me refiero a que si ella será feliz con nosotros-

-Rob-

-Ya se, ya se, no puedes decirme nada-

-Exacto, escucha solo quiero que seas feliz-

-Pues no parece-

-Escucha se que actúo mal al no decirte las cosas-

-Enserio-sabia que no se refería solamente a Bella

-Perdón por eso, pero era algo que tenias que aprender por ti mismo-

-Si ya lo creo-

-No paso nada, solo descubriste que era una víbora-

-¡Tess!-

-Bien… lo siento-

-Quiero recordarla como yo la conocí…-

-Víbora-dije

-¡Tess!-

-Ya perdón se me salio-

-Ya lo note-

-OK no te esponjes Rob-

-Tess por favor-

-Hay ya perdón, además tú quisiste hacerte el tonto no yo-

-Que quieres decir-

-Digo que tú quisiste creer que ella murió cuando no lo hizo-

-Es mejor pensar que lo hizo-

-¿Por que?-

-Es menos…doloroso-

-¿Enserio?-

-En parte-

-Que complicado eres hermanito, no se te ha ocurrido que quizá la vuelvas a ver-

-Si-

-Y…-

-Y… que-

-Que sentirías-

-Tess no quiero hablar de eso-

-Si, si quieres-necesitaba desahogarse y el lo sabia

-Por que querría-

-Por que la chica te gusta y quieres aclarar tus ideas-

-La chica jamás me hará caso, no acaba de decir que me odia-

-Ella no dijo eso-

-Eso crees tú, Tess no lo entiendes-

-Si lo entiendo la de las visiones al futuro soy yo recuerdas-

-De modo que sabes que pasara-

-Solo es subjetivo tu haces tu destino-

-Eso ya lo se-

-Hermanito creo que deberías confiar más en tu corazón-

-Creo que la última vez no funciono muy bien -

-Pero esta vez tal vez si-y vaya que funcionaria

-Tess-

-Si-

-Podríamos saltarnos todo esto si me dijeras lo que sabes-

-Si, yo creo que no-

-¿Por que no?-

-Eso no es justo-

-¿Por que?-

-Por entonces tendría que decírselo a los demás-

-Ho vamos Tess -

-No ya te dije tienes que descubrir las cosas por ti mismo-

-Entonces hay complicaciones-concluyo el

-Mmm…-

-Tess -

-No es exactamente eso, que no has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho –dije exasperada por su falta de tacto

-Claro-

-Lo siento Rob pero te enteraras a su debido tiempo-

-Mmm…gracias de todas formas-

-Y Rob-

-Si Tess –

-Ella estará bien quiero decir todo saldrá bien, PARA TODOS-

-Creo que no tengo más opción que creerte-

-Exacto-

-Bueno gracias…por tu…ayuda-

-Ahora me voy a descansa ha sido un día bastante agotador-

-Bien, nos vemos después Tess-

-¿Nos vemos?, vas a salir -

-Si-

-A donde vas-pregunte algo curiosa

-No se, pero no quiero estar en este lugar-

-"Este lugar" como tu le llamas es tu casa-

-Pues no la siento como tal-

-Escucha, ella ya no esta, Robert, ya no puede hacerte daño-

-Ella sabia cuanto la amaba… como pudo hacer tanto daño…como pudo hacerme tanto daño a mi… se suponía que me amaba y yo a ella…y luego todo…todo se vino abajo…-su voz apenas era audible

-Robert ella sabia que la amabas, eso la ayudo en su acenso, ella querías ser como nosotros le diste lo que quiso y se fue-

-¿La amaba!-

-Exacto, la amaste tiempo pasado-

-Ya no se que pensar-dijo confundido

-Rob no te atormentes-

-Ella volverá-soltó de repente

-Solo se que puede cambiar de idea-

-Por que quiere regresar-

-Lo sabrás en su momento-

-Lo sabre si lo hace-

-Será mejor que me vaya Frederic me esta esperando-

-Bien, buenas noches Tess-dijo dándose la vuelta

-Rob-le llame antes de darme la vuelta yo

-Si-dijo volviéndose hacia mí

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien-dije antes de dar media vuelta he irme antes de que dijera otra cosa

-Eso espero-dijo en un susurro apenas audible

Ok antes de que me maten pediré disculpas por el retraso, siempre tardo mucho en actualizar pero es que a veces no tengo tiempo ni para mí es enserio, tengo las horas del día contados y el poco tiempo libre me dedico a escribir un poco de esta historia y de otros fics que tengo y no he publicado pero lo hare pronto…

Jajaja

Cambiando de tema que les pareció el cap. Algo confuso ¿no? Pero bueno admito que no me gusto mucho pero bueno igual necesito que así sucedan las cosas…se que es algo largo y a veces esas historias aburren pero prometo que pronto se pondrá interesante, unos cap. mas y saldrán los Cullen yupi!

Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier cosa no duden en decirme ok

Los quiero

Grax por leerme a un que no lo merezca

Besos y abrazos etilo Emmett

Bye


	11. Revelaciones parte I

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**10.-Revelaciones parte I**

**

* * *

**

Estaba en mi habitación recostada en el pecho de él hombre que amaba. Estaba recordando cosas que sinceramente no quería, pero estas volvían a mi mente sin que yo lo quisiera.

-Ali cariño ¿Estas bien?-me volví hacia Jasper, le sonreí tiernamente. Realmente sin él no sabría como vivir, su apoyo fue fundamental durante todos estos meses.

-Estoy bien Jasper-

-No me gusta verte triste-dijo acariciando mi pelo

-No lo estoy-

-Si lo estas…lo siento…Ali cariño…por que no intentas…llevarte bien con Alex y Edward-dijo dejando de acariciar mi pelo a la espera de mi reacción

-No Jasper-

-Pero Ali…-

-Jasper aun estoy muy dolida con Edward, no me hagas hacer eso, por favor-puse una mano en su mejilla. A pesar de nuestra temperatura para mi Jasper siempre resultaba calido al tacto. Él recargo su cabeza en mi mano, le sonreí

-Te amo- le dije

-Yo también te amo Alice-me dijo y le di un beso. Me volví a recargar en su pecho y entonces las imágenes volaron a mi mente…

_**Flashbacks**_

Todo estaba mal, era un error monumental. Como pude haber permitido que pasara así como así, como me permití mentirle. Las consecuencias de mis actos estaban aquí, mi mejor amiga se había ido de nuestras vidas. Me dolió cuando dijo que solo fue una mascota en nuestras vidas, si le demostramos que en verdad la queríamos. Pero claro Edward empezó con sus "déjenla tranquila yo me encargare". Y todo lo empeoro el día que le dijo la verdad. Al día siguiente a que Edward dejara a Bella, ella me reclamo, claro que me lo merecía después de eso se fue a su casa. Edward la siguió en su coche, ella no se detuvo hasta llegar a su casa discutieron y ella ya no se pudo sostener y cayo al piso. Edward la llevo a su habitación y salio a nuestro encuentro. Momentos después tuve una visión de Bella en el piso de su habitación y había sangre, vidrios rotos, fotos, cosas tiradas por todos lados cuando Salí de la visión se escuchaba mucho ruido en la habitación de Bella. Edward y yo nos miramos y decidí esperara hasta que se le pasara un poco y sacara algo de lo que traía dentro. Cuando escuche como Bella caí al piso corrí hacia ella y la detuve antes de que se golpeara la cabeza, segundos después llego Edward y Jasper pero no les preste atención. Lo único que podía observar era el desastre que Bella acababa de hacer. Había fotos, vidrios, regalos míos y de Edward regados por todos lados. Baje la mirada y observe a mi amiga en mis brazos. La tensión de todos esos días y la desesperación empezó a salir a flote en ese momento y entonces comencé a sollozar. Escuche como Jasper le hablaba por teléfono a Carlisle pidiéndole que viniera a casa de Bella urgentemente después colgó y volvió a marcar otro numero, esta vez era Emmett, le dio instrucciones para que comprara unas cosas para arreglar un poco la habitación de mi amiga. Levante la vista y observe a Edward que estaba inmóvil en la puerta del cuarto. Jasper me auxilio y puso a Bella en la cama. En verdad le agradecía todo lo que hacia por mi y Bella. Sabia que el olor a sangre le afectaba mucho y sin embargo aquí estaba conmigo ayudándome, apoyándome, se volvió a mí y le sonreí

-Todo esta bien Alice- claro que esa era una afirmación errónea

-Ella estará bien verdad Alice-Edward sonó un poco preocupado, lo odiaba, odiaba a mi hermano, aquel que hasta hace poco había sido mi hermano favorito. Otra vez por su culpa Bella estaba destrozada y yo no podía hacer nada, no quise contestarle

-Alice, ella esta bien-volvió a repetir la pregunta

-Eso no te incumbe-se le descompuso el rostro unos segundos

-Claro que me importa Alice-dijo enojado

-¡Pues yo no lo creo, no te importo dejarla por esa…esa!-

-Alice basta por favor-me volví hacia Carlisle que acababa de llegar. Vio a Bella en la cama y corrió a ayudarla. Le limpio las heridas, y le puso gasas, curitas y le inyecto un calmante. Nadie dijo nada, al cabo de un rato llego Emmett con un vidrio nuevo, lo coloco en la ventana e inspecciono el cuarto, lo limpio y acomodo. Parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada a excepción de que no había fotos de Edward, de mi o cualquiera de la familia, no había regalos, no había nada. Emmett termino y se quedo muy poco tiempo pues no soporto ver a Bella así.

-Vámonos Alice, el tranquilizante que le administre es muy fuerte, ella no despertara hasta mañana -observe a Carlisle y luego a Bella. En realidad no quería dejarla sola quería quedarme con ella hasta que despertara

-Alice cariño es hora de irnos, Charlie llegara en cualquier momento-

Jasper me tomo de la mano y salimos de la habitación de Bella

Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi amiga y hermana. Tres días después Edward llevo a Alex a conocer a la familia….

-Edward es un idiota, un estupido como se atrevió-Jasper me tomo por la cintura e invadió el cuarto con calma. Acaba de tener una visión donde Edward accedía a trasformar a esa lagartona en un vampiro.

-Alice déjalo ya, es su decisión -Carlisle me hizo enojar por ese comentario

-Déjalo…déjalo-mi indignación y enojo era tan grande que mate a mi padre con la mirada

-Déjalo ya Alice, ya se le pasara-ACASO NADIE ENTENDIA LO GRAVE DE LA SITUACION

-Lo dices como si fuera un capricho Emmett- al menos Rose entendía un poco mas

-Lo es, no es cierto Alice - sacudí mi cabeza. Él me escucharía cuando llegara. Escuchamos el coche de Edward estacionarse en la entrada pero no estaba solo venia con esa…

-Esme cariño ya llegaron-la aparente calma de Carlisle ante la situación me irritaba. Todos lo tomaban tan en calma o casi todos. La puerta se abrió y apareció Edward con esa…tomados de la mano

**_-Edward eres un idiota como te atreves a decirle que la transformarías cuando ella quisiera… ¿Estas loco o que te pasa? ¿Como puedes ser tan idiota? tan irresponsable eres que no lo entiendes, convertir a esa en uno de nosotros, eres un idiota, Bella te lo pide y te niega en cambio esta no te dijo dos veces y ya la quiere convertir-_**la regañada mental apenas estaba comenzando. Edward me vio enojado por el comentario

**_-A si que te dignas a verme-_**dije mentalmente. Estaba punto de despotricar contra él cuando Carlisle se me adelanto

-Hola Alex soy el doctor Cullen -esta se le quedo viendo como tonta, después se sonrojo y estrecho la mano de Carlisle. Esto me entristeció me recordaba a Bella. Un dolor inmenso me inundo. Mi mejor amiga la chica torpe y patosa que hasta hace unos días seria mi hermana me odiaba por su culpa y la Edward

-Hola mucho gusto doctor Cullen-

-Por favor llámame Carlisle-

-OK Carlisle-

-Ella es mi esposa Esme-

-Hola tiene una casa preciosa señora Cullen-

.-Llámame Esme por favor-la chica solo asintió. Esto me estaba desesperando, no mas bien ella me desesperaba. Solo estaba esperando a que se largara para poder hablar con Edward, bueno hablar no era exactamente lo que tenia en mente para mi "ex-hermano favorito"

-Creo que ya conoces al resto de la familia no Alex-la chica nos vio, se sonrojo y asintió

-Hola Alex- le dijo Jasper. Yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada, ella lo noto Y me digne a verla. Me miraba fijamente, paresia que me tenía miedo, mejor para ella que no se me acerara por que entonces si conocería a Alice Marie Cullen Whitlock

-Alice por favor basta-dijo Edward

-Ahora el señor se digna a hablarme vaya… vaya… vaya –Carlisle y Esme me dieron una mirada reprobatoria. Mi enojo creció **_¿como podían defenderlo a el y a esa después de todo lo que nos hicieron pasar a todos?_**

-Alice basta-Esme y Edward hablaron al mismo tiempo, antes me hubiera divertido pero ahora mi enojo salio a flote y ni siquiera Jasper pudo controlarme

-¡No! ¡ Por que debería hacerte caso! -mi voz subió dos octavas mientras señalaba al culpable de mi dolor

- ¡Alice!-

-¡No mamá el debe entenderlo! esto nos afecta a todos y el debe saberlo -ahora le estaba gritando a mi madre, eso si era espantoso, pero en ese momento solo quería que Edward supiera por todos los medios posibles que lo despreciaba a el a esa…

-Lo sabe, pero no debemos juzgarlo hija-el tono conciliador de Esme me hizo enfurecer mas

-¡No claro que no lo sabe!-ahora le estaba gritando a él-Edward es un idiota y ella no es mas que una usurpadora, el nos quito al motor de nuestras vidas y hizo de nuestra existencia miserable con cada error-

-Alice basta-

-No Jasper el fue error tras error-lo señale y me puse frente a frente con él -**_me odia y todo por tu culpa, por tu maldita culpa _**-perdí a una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida y tal párese que a ti no te afecta, tal párese que a ti no te importamos, solo te importas tu, tu y tu maldito ego -comencé a sollozar la rabia me consumía. El dolor por perder a mi hermana era tan grande. Jasper me abrazo y justo ahí me derrumbe. Nadie dijo nada, Jasper me saco de ahí y me llevo al patio trasero. Seguí sollozando cuando de pronto tuve una visión…

* * *

HOLA GENTE HERMOSA!

Lamento la tardanza, pero no habia ordenada este cap. bueno he aqui un poco de lo que se vivio en casa de los cullen creo que esta parte la dividire en tres o cuatro partes.

jajajaja espero que les guste y ya saben que cualquier cosa aqui estoy a sus ordenes, dudas, coment, lo que sea de verdad, tambien diganme que les parece la historia hasta ahora, se que tardo mucho peo crean a veces no tengo tiempo ni para mi... pero bueno como sea gracias por leerme y aguantar mis retrasos

gracias tambien a todos lo que me agregaron como historia favorita y todo lo demas jejeje

gracias por su apoyo y por todos los comentarios bueno abrazos estilo emmett y besos de parte de Ed

por cierto no odien a ED por mi historia( algunas lo han comentado) yo lo sigo amando pero mi mentesita es muy mala jejeje

bueno grax de nuevo y nos vemos en el prox. cap. sale

BYE


	12. Revelaciones parte II

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

**_Un Nuevo Comienzo_**

**11.-Revelaciones parte II**

**

* * *

**

Alice estaba un tanto deprimida por los acontecimientos de los últimos meses y a veces sin querer recordaba eventos del pasado y por consecuencia yo hice lo mismo…

**_Flashbacks_**

-Esme cariño ya llegaron-la aparente calma de Carlisle ante la situación me agradaba.

De hecho me agradaba que todos lo tomaran tan bien…

-Edward eres un idiota como te atreves a decirle que la transformarías cuando ella quisiera… ¿Estas loco o que te pasa? ¿Como puedes ser tan idiota? tan irresponsable eres que no lo entiendes, convertir a esa en uno de nosotros, eres un idiota, Bella te lo pide y te niega en cambio esta no te dijo dos veces y ya la quiere convertir-bueno no todos lo tomaban tan bien y la regañada mental de Alice apenas estaba comenzando segun leei en su mente. La vi enojado por el comentario

-A si que te dignas a verme- Iba a decirle que parara pero Carlisle se me adelanto

-Hola Alex soy el doctor Cullen

-**Es muy guapo, pero no tan guapo como Edward, creo**-¿cree? Alex se le quedo viendo como tonta después se sonrojo y estrecho la mano de Carlisle esto me enojo un poco.

-Hola mucho gusto doctor Cullen-

-Por favor llámame Carlisle-

-OK Carlisle-

-Ella es mi esposa Esme

-**Hay es hermosísima igual que Carlisle**-

-Hola tiene una casa preciosa señora Cullen-

-Llámame Esme por favor

**-Bien Esme, OK-**

-Creo que ya conoces al resto de la familia no Alex-Alex vio a todos se sonrojo y asintió

-Hola Alex- le dijo Jasper observe como Alice lo fulminaba con la mirada Alex lo noto

**-Vaya Alice esta realmente molesta por que será y si no le caigo bien no, no creo que sea eso Edward me dijo que con quien tendría problemas seria con Rosalie-** miraba fijamente a Alice parecía que le tenia miedo

–**Párese que me tiene miedo mejor para ella que no se me acerara por que entonces si conocería a Alice Marie Cullen Whitlock-**

-Alice por favor basta-le dije exasperado por sus comentarios

- Ahora el señor se digna a hablarme vaya… vaya… vaya -Carlisle y Esme le dieron una mirada reprobatoria su enojo creció

**-Como pueden defenderlo a el y a esa después de todo lo que nos hicieron pasar a todos-**

-Alice basta-Esme y yo hablamos al mismo tiempo

-¡No! ¡ Por que debería hacerte caso! -su voz subió dos octavas

-! Alice ¡-la regaño Esme

-¡No mama el debe entenderlo! esto nos afecta a todos y el debe saberlo bien-ahora Alice le estaba gritando a Esme. Alice estaba realmente enojada nunca le gritaba a Esme era nuestra madre le teníamos mucho respeto y cariño

-Alice-Emmett

-Alice le acaba de gritar a Esme como es posible-Rosalie

Algunos aun no salían de su asombro

-…-Jasper, Esme, Carlisle

-Lo sabe pero no debemos juzgarlo hija-el tono conciliador de Esme le hizo enfurecer

-No claro que no lo sabe- estaba gritando otra vez-es un idiota ella no es mas que una usurpadora el nos quito al motor de nuestras vidas hizo de nuestra existencia miserable con cada error-

-Alice basta-Jasper mando ondas de tranquilidad por todo la habitación pero al parecer eso no basto para calmar a Alice

-No Jasper el fue error tras error-me señalo y se puso frente a mi-**me odia y todo por tu culpa por tu maldita culpa**- perdí a una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida y tal párese que a ti no te afecta, tal párese que a ti no te importamos, solo te importas tu, tu y tu maldito ego - comenzó a sollozar Jasper la abrazo y justo ahí se derrumbo nadie dijo nada Jasper la saco de ahí y la llevo al patio trasero Alice estaba loca o que no entendía que amaba a Alex le era muy difícil sabia lo que estaba pasando a mi también me dolía haber lastimado a un ángel nunca me lo perdonaría pero mi ángel no quiso saber mas de mi me dolió y también me dolió por mi familia por Alice pero ella debía entender que amaba a otra persona

-**Vaya eso si no me lo esperaba, pero a quien se esta refiriendo Alice-**

Alex me saco de mis pensamientos, todos estaban nerviosos

-Alice tiene razón Edward eres un idiota -Rosalie se marcho de la habitación seguida de Emmett

-Esto vaya disculpa Alex Alice no suele ser así esta un poco mal-

-Esta bien no hay problema Carlisle-

-**Edward tal vez deberías llevarla a ver la casa-**sugirió Esme

-Alex te gustaría ver la casa-

-Mmm…claro-

-Entonces ya regresamos mamá, papá-ellos asintieron y nos dispusimos a subir las escaleras cuando llego a mi una visión que Alice estaba teniendo. Una visión sobre Bella.

Bella estaba con la mirada perdida viendo hacia el mar estaba recargada en una roca de pronto se levanto y se dirigió al borde del acantilado extendió sus brazos antes de dar el paso definitivo y fue entonces cuando todo se volvió negro.

Escuche el grito desgarrador de Alice que provenía desde el jardín todos acudimos rápido solo para encontrarnos con una Alice de expresión desgarradora.

-Alice cariño que viste-Jasper estaba ansioso a su lado

-…-Alice solo podía sollozar

-Alice -la llame con ansiedad. Alice me volteo a ver había un inmenso dolor en ellos dolor que yo ayude a provocar y estaba sufriendo todota la familia

-Edward… Bel… Bella…-se le quebró la voz luchaba por no sollozar

-Lo se Alice, lo vi -

-Hay que ir, podemos llegar a tiempo, Edward por favor vamos-dijo suplicante, negué con la cabeza

-Edward que esta pasando-Alex también sonó ansiosa entonces. Alice se enfureció

-¿Pasa? pasa que tu no deberías estar aquí, tu ni siquiera deberías existir, cuanto te vi debí acabar contigo-ahora es demasiado tarde- dijo para sí

-Alice que acabas de decir-Alice me vio enojada y decidida a algo

**-Yo vi cuando ella llego, yo sabia que te afectaría, pero no sabia hasta que grado, quería que lo pasaras rápido para poder continuar con nuestras vidas, para que Bella seguirá siendo parte de nuestras vidas, pero creo que no fue así, solo lo estropee. Bella ya no esta, ella tenia razón yo la traicione te entregue a esta… en bandeja de plata, bien pude no haberte llamado esa noche y pude no insistir, pero si lo habías logrado con Bella Alex no seria problema y no afectaría nada, pero me equivoque, vaya psíquica soy-**comenzó a sollozar nuevamente en brazos de su esposo

-Alice no nos has dicho que visión Tuviste sobre Bella-Alice me observo suplicante yo solo pude asentir Alice les relato la visión Esme solo escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Carlisle y comenzó a sollozar

-Ho por dios Carlisle mi hija-Esme veía a Bella como otra de sus hijas y yo se las quite otra vez…

**-como pudo hacernos esto…dios… mi hija-**dijo Carlisle

-Como pueden estar tan tranquilos mientras Bella intenta suicidarse-

-Rosalie tiene razón como podemos estar aquí sentados sin hacer nada debemos ir por nuestra hermana-dijo Emmett

-Exacto debemos ir-apoyo Jasper

-No, no podemos-todos me observaron pasmados

-Que estas diciendo-Rosalie parecía indignada

-Que no iremos… tenemos que dejar que haga su vida-la indignación cruzo sus rostros

-Como pretendes que la olvidemos que dejemos todo lo que ella nos dio a tras y aceptemos lo que tu nos das en su lugar-Alice comenzó a gritar desesperada y furiosa -tu no puedes hacernos esto Edward no podemos dejarla atrás ella es mi amiga se suponía que ha estas alturas seria mi hermana-

-Jasper NO LA DEJES IR entendiste-

-¿Que? Edward pretendes que dejemos que se suicide mientras tu estas con esta-

-Rosalie de que lado estas-

-Pues del tuyo creo que no-

-Eso es obvio Rosalie -

-Lo siento Edward pero ella tiene razón-dijo Jasper

-Yo iré por ella aun que tú no quieras-

-Rosalie no…-pero ninguno me escucho por que todos salieron a toda prisa, todos menos yo y Alex. Le enseñe la casa a Alex y nos entretuvimos escuchando música y viendo películas fue muy agradable pasaron las horas y obscureció lleve a Alex a su casa y regrese a la mía, la familia ya se encontraba ahí, entre a la sala y todos estaban tranquilos rodeando a una Alice concentrada en una visión y al leer su mente solo vi ¿negro? Es una nueva manera de bloquearme sus visiones

-Y bien-

-Y bien que Edward-contesto Jasper

-La encontraron-

-Obviamente no-dijo Rosalie -y por que están tan tranquilos-

-No fastidies-dijo Emmett a la defensiva

-Alice ya-dijo Esme ella solo negaba con la cabeza a si pasamos unos 10 minutos mas cuando de pronto Alice grito desesperada

-Alice que pasa cariño-dijo Esme maternalmente

-NO PUEDO VERLA-grito

-Como es eso-

-Pues que solo veo negro no se que pasa-dijo frustrada

-Ali cariño todo esta bien haces lo que puedes-

-Quizá si descansas un poco-sugirió mi padre

-Soy un vampiro Carlisle no se supone que descanse-

-Quiero decir que relajes tu mente-

-Bien voy a mi cuarto-subió a su cuarto todos estaba confundidos y enojados conmigo así que decidí ir a tocar el piano. Deje que mis dedos se deslizaran entre las teclas y deje al mundo atrás…

* * *

hOLA GeNte liNda!

Lamento la tardanza pero ya estamos aqui con optro cap... sobre Edy y su como experiencia... creo jajajaja, no la verdad espero que les haya gustado y ya saben algo que no entiendan o cosas asi por fas aganmelo saber ok.

Grax por leer y por agregarme a favoritos, etc... y por sus comentarios tan lindos...

Espero que les siga gustando la historia y nos leeremos

Bye


	13. Revelaciones parte III

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**12.-Revelaciones parte III**

**

* * *

**

Se escuchaba como Edward tocaba su piano desde hacia ya varias horas, en otras circunstancias hubiera sido relajante, pero ahora era demasiado frustrante.

No habíamos podido encontrar algún rastro del futuro de Bella y eso sinceramente me frustraba

-Ring…ring…ring…-el teléfono sonó temprano pero no conteste. A la segunda llamada decidí contestar yo, ya que nadie se molestaba en hacerlo.

-Yo contesto-les informe-¿bueno? -

-Alice cariño que bueno que contestan al fin-la voz de Charlie me extraño.

-Ha Charlie eres tu-pronto los demás integrantes de la familia estaban en la sala escuchando extrañados, incluso Edward estaba ahí, **Como si le importara el por que de la llamada de Charlie. **Edward me observo feo pero yo lo ignore.

-A que se debe tu llamada Charlie-

-Bueno quería ver si podía hablar con Bella antes de que se fueran al colegio-

-¿Que?… pero Bella no esta…aquí- acaso esta era una broma de Bella o algo así

-¿Cómo? pero si ella dijo que pasaría la noche ahí-

-¿Que? ¿como esta eso?-

-Si, dijo que se habían encontrado y que la llevaste a tu casa para mostrarle cosas para la boda y que se quedaría ahí, también dijo que no necesitaba venir por ropa puesto a que ahí tenía mucha de cuando iba a quedarse-

-Charlie ella no…ella no esta aquí ella…no…no…ella…no…-

-Alice dame el teléfono-dijo Edward terminantemente. Le di el teléfono como me lo pidió por que yo sinceramente me quedo en blanco

-Charlie, como esta eso de que Bella se encontró con Alice-

-Si Edward, eso me dijo Bella-

-Que fue exactamente lo que ella dijo-

-Dijo que se había encontrado con Alice y que si la dejaba quedar en su casa, yo dije que si…-

-Charlie ella no vino, Alice no ha salido de la casa-

-¡Edward como es que ella no esta ahí!-

-Tranquilo Charlie, cuando te llamo-urgió Edward

-¡Que me tranquilicé! como piensas que haga eso si mi hija me mintió y no se donde pueda estar, por dios…-

-Charlie se que es difícil pero dime que fue lo que te dijo, quizá eso nos de una pista de donde pueda estar…-

-ya lo se, no me digas como hacer mi trabajo-

-no intento hacer eso Charlie solo quiero ayudar-dijo defendiéndose. **Si como no, **pensé

-Lo se Edward, es solo que estoy preocupado-

-Lo entiendo Charlie, nosotros también estamos preocupados-Edward respiro profundo y continuo-haber Charlie cuando fue la última vez que hablaste con ella-

-Ayer-

-Ayer en la tarde-

-Si- confirmo Charlie

-Charlie no te preocupes te ayudaremos a buscarla-

-Gracias Edward-

-Salimos para tu casa ahora mismo-

-No, iré ahora a la jefatura a hacer unas llamadas a otros condados para poner en marchas la búsqueda, puedes alcanzarme ahí-

-Ahí nos vemos-Edward colgó el teléfono

-¿Qué crees que haces?-me escuche preguntar a mi misma

-Tratando de ayudar-dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio

-Ayudar a que-

-No me quedare sentado mientras Bella esta quien sabe donde…-

-No creo que te importe lo que le pase-le dije

-Dios Alice, como puedes decir algo así-

-En los últimos meses lo único que te ha importado es esa mujerzuela y ayer dijiste que no fuéramos a buscarla-lo acuse

-Alice este no es el mejor momento-dijo mi padre

-Alice tenemos que ayudar a Charlie…-

-No Edward, lo que quieres es tranquilizar tu conciencia, pero no lo vas a lograr-

-Alice discutiremos después-dijo y salio de la casa.

-Alice cariño trata de tranquilizarse, si-dijo mi padre antes de seguir a Edward

-Iré con ellos amor-le dijo Emmett a Rosalie a lo cual ella asintió.

-Alice, quieres que me quede contigo-dijo Jasper, le hice un gesto negativo, pero él solo se limito a abrazarme. En sus brazos me sentí muco mejor. Beso mi frente y me estrecho más contra él.

-Gracias-fue todo lo que dije antes de empezar a sollozar en sus brazos. Pasaban los segundos, los minutos y las horas a una velocidad realmente lenta para mí y ninguno aparecía para decirnos algo. Mientras esperaba a que ellos regresaran seguí buscando en el futuro cualquier indicio de Bella, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, lo cual me lleno de frustración. Jasper se encontraba aun abrazándome, me acariciaba lentamente la espalda para tranquilizarme cuando por fin escuche acercarse el coche de Edward. Edward fue el primero en entrar seguido de Emmett y Carlisle.

-¿Que paso?- les urgió Esme

-La encontraron-continuo Rosalie

-Digan algo Carlisle-dijo Jasper. Yo solo estaba a la espera de que alguno dijera algo. Sentía en mi pecho algo raro, como si alguien ó algo lo oprimiera. Los tres se miraron y Edward hablo primero.

-No encontramos nada-

-Buscamos por horas, en el bosque los alrededores y… -

-No encontramos nada-concluyo Edward antes de que Emmett continuara

-Deja que Emmett termine-dijo mi padre

-Encontramos la camioneta de Bella-soltó Emmett de repente

-Pero no a ella ni nada que pueda decirnos de su paradero-concluí

-Has visto algo en tus visiones hija-pregunto mi padre

-No, nada-

-No lo entiendo-dijo Edward

-Esto no estaría pasando si tú NO la hubieras traicionado como lo hiciste-estaba enojada y en cualquier momento explotaría en contra de ese cretino que alguna vez fue mi hermano

-Alice no discutas con tu hermano ahora-dijo mi madre

-¿Como esta Charlie?- pregunto Rosalie

-Esta mal, le recete algunos tranquilizantes-

-No quiso ir a su casa, están registrando los alrededores de donde encontraron la camioneta…-El teléfono celular de Edward empezó a sonar y el contesto rápidamente

-Edward-

-¿Charlie? ¿Estas bien?-Charlie se escuchaba con la voz entrecortada por falta de aire

-No Edward-

-¿Que pasa? la encontraron-

-No-Charlie soltó un sollozo

-¿Que paso Charlie?-

-Encontraron su bolso en la orilla del acantilado-

-¿Que?-

-Según los peritos dijeron que posiblemente se haya lanzado al vacío y como no hay rastro de ella es la única explicación viable que se tiene-dijo sollozando otra vez

-¿Qué? Bella no seria capaz de algo así-mi mente empezó a trabajar muy rápido tratando de encontrando lo que había orillado a mi mejor amiga a hacer eso, **Edward… Edward… Edward… **fue lo primero que pensé y lo único que se repetía en mi mente, él se volvió hacia mí pero no hizo comentario y siguió hablando con Charlie

-Yo ya no se que pensar-

-Charlie…-

-Edward-lo interrumpió Charlie a su vez- ella dejo una nota para ti-

-¿Qué?-

-Si, estaba tirada a un lado de la bolsa entre unas hierbas crecidas-

-Y que dice-

-…-Charlie se quedo callado unos minutos-Edward-empezó a leer el papel entrecortadamente y respirando con dificultad-estoy aquí en medio de la nada observando el crepúsculo…y pensando en ti…quizá eso no te sea de importancia, pero para mi eso es lo único que me mantiene viva… tu eras lo único que realmente valía la pena… yo te amo y sin ti no le encuentro sentido a mi vida…no quiero que te sientas culpable por nada…tu me diste todo lo que tenias y ahora las cosas son distintas pero eso no fue culpa tuya…sabia en el fondo que lo que tu y yo vivimos no duraría para siempre…y a pesar de ello decidí seguir adelante sin importarme las consecuencias…Edward ya no puedo estar sin ti, te necesito demasiado...prefiero morir a estar un dia mas sin ti... …te amo…y te amare toda la eternidad aun que eso ya no sea posible para mi…-Charlie ya estaba llorando sin contenerse

-Charlie yo…-

-Edward te llamo luego si-Charlie colgó muy afligido por la noticia de que su hija se habia suicidado. Yo solo estaba en shock. Mi amiga…mi hermana se había suicidado y yo no estuve ahí para detenerla, se suicido y todo fue culpa de Edward, ella ya no estaba, ella había desaparecido, las ganas de llorar me invadieron pero yo no podía llorar, jamás lloraría la perdida de Bella. Esto no estaba pasando. Ella se convertiría en mi hermana, ella debía estar con nosotros. Escuche mi nombre a lo lejos. Me sentí mal, sentí como mi muerto corazón se rompía, sentí como algo me sacudía.

-Alice, Alice amor que te pasa-escuche a Jasper a la distancia

-Carlisle haz algo…mi niña…-

-Tranquilos esta reaccionando-dijo mi padre

-Bella- fue lo único que pude decir-Bella-

-Alice- lo escuche pronunciar mi nombre y en ese momento la ira se apodero de mi. Me deje ir en contra de él, lo empuje. Él voló hacia el frente de la casa rompiendo la ventana de cristal y llevando se a su paso algunos muebles y su piano. Sentí como Jasper intentaba tranquilizarme y como Emmett impedía que matara a Edward en ese mismo instante

-TU LA MATESTE-lo acuse

-¿Que? Alice como se te ocurre algo así

-Todo fue tu culpa Edward, tuya de y de esa maldita...-

-Alice por favor tranquilízate-dijo Rosalie. pero no quise escuhar y me deja ir contra él una vez mas. Jasper me detuvo antes de golperalo nuevamente

-Alice,Te arrepentirás si le haces algo -Dijo mi madre tratando se sosegarme

-Te odio Edward Cullen, te odio-le grite una y otra vez, el solo estaba parado puerta de la casa con el rostro visiblemente descompuesto…

Después de eso se fijo la fechas para la transformación de Alex, aun que mas bien la había fijado Edward, el 4 de agosto. Después de eso no le dirigí la palabra a Edward...

* * *

HOLA GENTE HERMOSA!

Lamento la tardanza pero mi compu se descompuso, pero por suerte logre recuperar los archivos….

¿Que les pareció el cap.?... Creo que lo de la nota fue un poco X pero igual y no se me ocurrió otra cosa…mas adelante lo entenderán…OK ya saben cualquier cosa que quieran saber pregunten, y comenten sip…me encantaría leer su opinión…por cierto tratare de responder sus reviews lo mas pronto que pueda.

Quiero agradecer a todos por leer y tenerme paciencia se que es algo lento pero con la escuela y todas mis demás actividades se me hace un poco difícil redactar como quisiera…

Quiero agradecer a Tatis, Ross, Paky, Diyola, conejoazul, VaneIancullen, Lorraine Cullen Swan, Edith masen, Alyzya, Guma, Katecullenhaleblack, Anamn, Camela, Aiiram, Rosyn dewitt Cullen, Hechicera de la luz, Tattinava28, Marian y a todos los demás por haber leído, agregado a favoritos y demás…

Posdata: Marian pues no tengo fecha exacta de cuando subo, todo depende de mis actividades diarias y de cuanto llevo avanzado de los diferentes cap. Pero tardo alrededor de 3 semana o más

Bueno me despido y nos vemos en la prox. actualización

Bye


	14. Kristen

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephanie Meyer._

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**12.- ¿Kristen?**

**

* * *

**

La llegada de los Vulturis era inminente. Bueno solo la de Aro y su guardia oficial que incluía a Jane, Alex, Demetri y algunos otros. Bella se había acostumbrado muy bien a nosotros aunque en realidad nunca hizo muchas preguntas. Pasábamos horas en mi pequeña biblioteca, porque a ella le encantaba leer igual que a mí. Por las noches le contábamos historias "sobre nosotros", todos nosotros; en muchas ocasiones inventábamos algunas cosas para acomodar la historia y en muchas otras le dijimos que no era muy unida a la familia.

Bella nunca mostró signos de tener algún "don" a excepción de bloquearle el pensamiento a Ethan a su antojo, lo cual la mayoría lo podíamos hacer, con la diferencia de que ella lo podía hacer por semanas e incluso meses.

Yo estaba recostado sobre la rama de un cerezo mientras Bella paseaba por el jardín frente a mí. El jardín se había mandado reconstruir para ella, obra de mi padre. Mi padre ordeno remodelar todo lo que su nueva hija quisiera, aunque en realidad lo hacía porque Bella era un retrato vivió de su difunta hija biológica Kristen. Suspire ruidosamente y Bella se volvió hacia mi

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No-dije y siguió su camino paseando y oliendo las rosas.

Bella seguía sin recordar nada, Kenan le había hecho varios estudios los cuales no arrojaban nada nuevo. A Bella parecía ya no importarle su pasado, pues al parecer les había dejado muy en claro a Tess y Ali que ella confiaba plenamente en todos nosotros y que para ella lo pasado era pasado y desde ese momento en adelante solo se preocuparía por el futuro. Frederic había notado muchas veces que Bella estaba inquieta y confundida pero ella era demasiado testaruda y siempre lo negaba. Algo que nunca había cambiado en ella era lo cabeza dura, cualidad que tenia de humana y que incluso de vampira no dejaba de tener.

-Bella, cariño, quieres ir al pueblo con nosotros- dijo mi padre al acercarse a Bella y a mi

-Lo siento papá pero quiero dar un paseo por los jardines del lado este-dijo

-Bella, hija mía si no te gustan los jardines que renovamos házmelo saber y los mandaremos arreglar…-

-No, no es eso, es que quería pasear por el lago y…-

-Esta bien hija-dijo mi padre comprensivo y cariñoso, le sonrío cálidamente antes de volverse a mi

-Tu no vienes hijo-me pregunto, lo sopese unos momentos

-Creo que…no padre-dije mirando a Bella, ella me devolvió la mirada y yo sonreí malicioso- me quedare a cuidar a Bella-declare, ella iba a replicar pero me le adelante-alguien debe evitar que se siga metiendo en problemas- Bella se sonrojo de golpe y me observo detenidamente, muy enojada. Esa chica se metía en problemas cada cinco minutos, mucho más que todos los demás juntos en un año o más, pues a dos semanas de su llegada ya llevaba cinco percances: dos con humanos; lo cual pudo llevar con tranquilidad y nada paso a mayores y tres con algunos guardias del castillo en los cuales, según testimonios, Bella estaba encantada con su fuerza que desafío a algunos guardias. Lo único que sufrió daños fueron algunas estructuras de los muros externos los cuales ya estaban en reparación.

-Esta bien hijos, nos vemos en la tarde-mi padre se alejó, yo me sumí en mis pensamientos cuando Bella me recrimino mi falta de tacto para con ella y sus percances

-Tranquila Bella-

-No es lindo que te burles de mis desgracias Robert-

-¿Tus desgracias o tú mala suerte?-se cruzó de brazos indignada

-Eres un…un…-dijo visiblemente más irritada

-Un chico muy tierno y adorable- dije autosuficiente- lo se Bella, no tienes que repetírmelo cada cinco minutos-sonreí ampliamente

-Ja, tú, no lo creo-

-¿Quieres pasear por el lago?-solté de repente. Ella estaba algo enojada pero le encantaba vagar por el jardín y el lago artificial, cortesía de mi padre. Suspiro ruidosamente antes de aceptar.

-Claro- Caminamos cerca del lago recogimos algunas piedras y las aventamos al agua

-¿Por qué no quisiste ir al pueblo Bella?-

-No tenía muchas ganas-dijo no muy convencida

-Pero todo el tiempo me dices que te lleve, te encanta ir y visitar a Kenan-suspiro ruidosamente

-¿Que pasa Bella?-dije deteniéndome a la orilla del lago

-Nada…es solo que…-

-Que, que-

-Papá me hace sentir incomoda sabes-dijo mirando hacia otro lado esquivando mi mirada

-Ha-fue todo lo que pude decir, ella se sentó sobre las raíces que sobresalían de un árbol

-Tú le recuerda a Kristen-dije sin contemplaciones

-¿Quién es Kristen?-

-No la conocí personalmente-dije esperando que comprendiera que no quería hablar de eso

-¿Pero quién es?-insistió al tiempo que se abrazaba las piernas

-Es la hija biológica de Stefano-frunció el seño

-¿Y dónde está ella ahora?-

-Bueno…ella murió hace mucho tiempo-

-Yo… no…lo sabía-dijo contrariada

-No tenías por qué, somos muy pocos los que sabemos eso-

-Ha-se quedó pensando algunos minutos…

-No piensas preguntar cómo murió-dije rompiendo el silencio

-¿Debería?- dijo frunciendo el ceño a lo que solo me encogí de hombros

-Tu curiosidad es implacable y ahora…-moví la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de descifrar por que el cambio…ella siempre era un misterio

-Se cuándo no debo meterme… pero me gustaría comprender su fijación conmigo-

-Bueno, tú eres muy parecida a ella…en el aspecto físico, aunque ella siempre fue menos rebelde…-

-Oye-dijo dando un golpe en el brazo

-Lo siento-dije. Ella suspiro

-Continua…- me animo

-Corría entre los años de 1540 y 1550 en Londres, las fechas no eran muy importantes en esa época, al menos no para la gente común, fue durante los gobiernos de Eduardo VI, Jane Grey, María Tudor. -Hice una pausa-Durante esos años Stefano vivía humildemente en Londres, él y su hija. La madre de Kristen murió cuando dio a luz, así que él cuidaba solo de la niña con ayuda de una nana claro. Ella creció sin dificultad llena de todas las comodidades que su padre podía proporcionarle, ella tenía la edad que tu ahora… 19 años. Ella tenía mucho que soñar y mucho que recorrer…que ver, una vida por vivir. Ella se iba a ir estudiar a Francia a una academia muy reconocida, pero el destino le tenía planeado algo muy diferente… Era un verano muy hermoso, por lo que me pudo contar Stefano, ella estaba muy emocionada por su viaje. Una noche fría mientras regresaban dejar a su nana en casa de la hermana de esta, las cosas se pusieron feas cuando un aquelarre de vampiros hambrientos los sorprendió en medio de la noche… Stefano sufrió mordeduras… en fin escapo con vida pero ella no corrió la misma suerte…Kristen murió en manos de esos vampiros, Stefano quedo destrozado. Cuando la transformación se completó busco a los responsables de la muerte de kristen, pero no encontró nada tiempo después se unió a la guardia "real" o a los Vulturis para ver si podía encontrar a los asesinos de su adorada hija, y así lo hizo décadas después, los encontró y acabo con ellos, por esa misma época conoció a Atenea y a Ethan y así empieza lo que somos hoy una gran familia…-termine sonriendo, era una explicación bastante buena y resumida claro

-Que horrible-dijo, sonreí

-Oye, tú formas parten de la familia y aun así te párese horrible

-Me refiero a lo que le paso a Stefano-y lo sabía pero eso ya era pasado ahora solo quedaba mirar hacia adelante

-Sí, pero suele pasar-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Jamás lo supero?-pregunto

-Lo hará-dije sin estar muy seguro, ya habían pasado bastantes años y él seguía igual

-Eso espero-ella se quedó viendo hacia el cielo, los rayos del sol pegaban es su piel haciéndola tintinear, se veía tan hermosa y la vez tan lejana de mí.

-Sé que lo hará ahora estas aquí para él- dije mientras observaba el cielo azul, había una brisa fresca qué me hizo sentir en paz. Escuchamos como se iban acercando los coches de Stefano y Ethan

-Eso espero-dijo mientras los rayos del sol se ocultaban tras las montañas.

* * *

_Hola chicos._

_Espero les guste este cap._

_Dejen Reviews!_

_Bye_


	15. Los vulturis

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

****

Un Nuevo Comienzo

13.-Los Vulturis

Atencion:

* * *

Eran días importantes para la familia. Los vulturis vendrían a conocer a la mas resiente de mis hijas, vendría al menos Marco o Aro. También se firmaría el pacto de Creuse con los vulturis. En pleno siglo XXI y se seguía haciendo a la antigua. Por más de casi 150 años había luchado en contra de que los vampiros nos alimentáramos de sangre humana y ahora tenía un lugar donde cumplir mi sueño, Creuse se había convertido en mi opción más efectiva. Durante los años en los que mi familia y yo nos habíamos mudado aquí muchos otros vampiros también habían venido a vivir de forma temporal llegado a compartir así un mismo destino, sin sangre humana para poder coexistir de forma agradable entre los de nuestra especie y los humanos.

Se escucharon golpes en la gran puerta de madera.

-Son ellos-dije suspirando. Atenea me sostuvo la mano y la apretó cariñosamente. Me volví y le sonreí. Se abrieron de par en par las puertas del despacho y aparecieron ante mí… ¿los Vulturis? ¿Aro Cayo y Marco? ¿Que hacían aquí los tres? Se supone que ellos nunca abandonan Volterra. Amenos de que se hayan complicados las cosas con los rebeldes. Me levante sonriéndole a mis tres ex-mentores.

-Aro, Marco y Cayo pero que grata sorpresa, que hacen por aquí los tres…-

-Acaso no te alegra vernos amigo mío-me recrimino Cayo

-Si me alegra Cayo, pero es solo que esperábamos solo… a bueno… a Marco…-

-Hubo un cambio de planes- sonrío ampliamente

-Supimos que tienen una nueva integrante-pregunto Marco ansioso

-Si…a si es Marco-dije sin dejar de sonreír

-Podemos verla-sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad

-He…si claro-me volví a mi asistente

-Saira podrías llamar a mis hijos por favor-le dije

-Si señor-dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y salía en busca de mis hijos

-Y dime Stefano que has hecho en estos bueno… últimos años-

-Bueno he estado disfrutando de mi familia-

-Vaya que interesante-dijo Cayo aburrido

-Si, bueno Robert acaba de regresar de su exilio y quiero dedicarle a mi familia todo mi tiempo libre por ahora y con Bella en la familia…-

-¿Bella?-los tres se miraron extrañados

-Si-las puertas se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a mis seis hijos seguidos de algunos guardias de lo Vulturis

-Nos llamaste papá-dijo Tess mientras se iban acercando a mi

-Si cariño-abrase a mi pequeña Tess

-Bueno Bella quiero presentarte a unos amigos-dije extendiéndole la mano, ella la tomo y la acerque a mí al tiempo que se dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Claro papa-dijo esta autosuficiente

-Bella ellos son los Vulturis: Aro, Cayo y Marco-dije señalando a cada uno

-Hola, es un placer conocerlos-

-El gusto es de nosotros-

-Si Bella, el gusto es todo nuestro-dijo Aro con el rostro reluciente de felicidad como si le hubiera mostrado algún juguete que un niño quiere y ahora está complacido por tenerlo

-Y que hacen por aquí Aro-dijo Robert algo irritado con sus presencias

-Mas respeto niño si no quieres que…-

-Calma Félix-dijo Aro levantando una mano

-Si mi señor-

-Dime Bella ¿de donde eres?-la confusión cruzo por el rostro de Bella

-Ella es hija de Atenea y Stefano-interrumpio Robert

-¡¿Qué?-soltaron los tres al unísono

-Si, es solo que ustedes no la conocían-volvió a mentir

-Bella por que no vas con Rob a ordenar la cena-dije antes de que los vulturis dijeran algo inapropiado

-Si papa-

-Vamos Bell-dijo Robert tomándola de la mano y pasándole un brazo por los hombros de forma protectora. Esperamos hasta que estuvieran alejados como para escucharnos

-Y bien cuando esperabas decirnos que ella es tu hija Stfano-dijo aro frunciendo en entrecejo

-Lo siento es solo que ella ha tenido un pasado bastante difícil y bueno decidimos hacerle creer eso por su bien, además no recuerda nada de su pasado y según Kenan no lo hará. Lleva meses así y no ha dado signos de recuperarla-

-Ya veo-

-¿Y dónde la encontraron?-pregunto Marco

-Robert y Alicia la encontraron en America-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya mira lo que el viento trajo-repuso Aro con suficiencia como si el supiera algo que los demás ignoráramos

-Esperamos que nos apoyes Stefano, necesitamos a Tess y a Ethan-dijo cayo sin interés

-Claro mis hijos estarán encantados de ayudarlos, como siempre-

-Así es Cayo- dijo Tess

-Eso espero-

-Se quedaran mucho tiempo-pregunto Tess

-No, creo que no, ¿por que?-

-Solo preguntaba-dijo sonriendo

-Y dinos tu hija Bella tiene alguna habilidad o algo así-pregunto Aro de pronto

-Mmm…no creo que no, si no ya lo hubiera mostrado-

-Tienes razón-

-Que desperdicio-dijo Aro moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro

-¿Se quedaran a cenar?-

-No creo que sea apropiado-

-Cuando nos iremos-pregunto Tess nerviosa

-Partiremos en una hora-ella asintió, suspiro

-Voy a preparar mis cosas papa-dijo al tiempo que salía de la habitación con todos los demás

-Stefano-

-¿Sí?-

-Creo que es hora de firmar el tratado ¿no crees?-

-Si Aro-me volví a mi asistente

-Saira los papeles-

-Sí señor-Saira salió en busca de los papeles mientras yo esperaba impaciente

-Señor-interrumpió Félix a Aro que hasta ese momento había estado pensativo

-¿Sí?-

-Jane. Alex, Demetri y yo nos iremos con los hijos de Stefano para aplacar a los insubordinados, ustedes pueden regresar a Volterra-

-Así es mi maestro, nosotros nos haremos cargo-Aro lo pensó unos segundo

-Está bien, pero no quiero más disturbios delo que ya ha habido-

-Sí maestro- Los cuatro desaparecieron, al cabo de unos minutos llego Tess con Ethan

-¿Listos?-los dos asintieron-cuiden de ustedes hijos-

-Si padre-abrace a mi pequeña Tess y Ethan. Los dos partieron con la escolta de los Vulturis al cabo de unos minutos más. Se firmó el pacto con los Vulturis y al cabo de una hora ellos también partieron con rumbo a Volterra. Me quede en la puerta del castillo viendo el camino por que minutos antes habían partido mis hijos y los Vulturis. La tarde había sido un poco fastidiosa y no pude evitar preocuparme, como cada vez que alguno de mis hijos salía con rumbo desconocido, aunque sabía perfectamente que Tess y Ethan eran capaces de cuidar de ellos mismos, así como uno del otro. A pesar de todo no podía dejar de lado la incertidumbre que me provocaba el hecho de perder a alguno de mis hijos. Una vez había perdido a los seres más valiosos para mí y ahora me aseguraría de que no volvería a pasar mientras yo estuviera para cuidarlos. Sabía que era tonto y sobreprotector, sobre todo porque todos pasaban de los 60 años de edad.

-¿Estas bien papa?-Bella me saco de mis pensamientos desagradables

-Si pequeña-dije al tiempo que le pasaba los brazos por los hombros y la abrazaba.

Era increíble como Isabella, mi pequeña Bella, se había colado tan rápido en mi corazón, aunque sabía de antemano que en parte era por el parecido con mi hija Kristen. Bese su cabello mientras la estrechaba más contra mí y trataba de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

-Ven papa, vayamos a que comas algo-dijo deshaciéndose de mi abrazo y jalándome hacia el comedor donde ya nos esperaban todos

-Si pequeña, vamos-dije avanzando con ella.

* * *

_Hola _

_Ok ya se que no tengo perdon por no haber dado señales de vida ni nada por el estilo... se que hice mal... pero aqui estoy..._

_escuchen se que alguas quiza esten molestas... y lo entiendo...es solo que tuve...bueno muchos problemas...creo que me siento mejor_

_por que las cosas ya se estan salucionando... han sido meses horribles...:-(_

_espero que no me odien por eso y pues quiero decir que si continuare la historia... solo pido paciencia...si algunas o muchas de ustedes no quieren seguir esta bien lo entiendo..._

_espero que les hayan gustado los cap. preguntas o dudas...de cualquier tipo ya saben que hacer_

_una vez mas pido una disculpa y quiero darles las gracias por leer esta historia_

_nos estemos leyendo_

_bye_


	16. El Prado

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**15.-El Prado**

* * *

Y aquí estaba yo, sentada al borde del rio sobre las rocas en medio de la neblina que empezaba a disiparse. Pensando sin pensar, como venía haciendo desde hacía ya casi 60 años. ¡60 años! Que rápido pasa el tiempo para los vampiros. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Los pájaros cantaban alegres en los árboles del bosque que estaban del otro lado del rio. Los podía escuchar a pesar de que estaba a una distancia considerable.

El sol empezaba a asomarse por las colinas, estaba tan brilloso como de costumbre. ¿Alguna vez dije que amo el sol? No puedo imaginar mi vida sin él. Me encanta ver como hace tintinear mi piel cada vez que salgo a dar mis paseos por los jardines. Amo pasear y ver el sol y sentir como calienta mi piel. También me encanta ver las estrellas todas las noches en compañía de Robert. Eso siempre me da una sensación de paz. Robert se habia convertido en mi compañero, mi amogo inseparable...

En fin todo me parece maravilloso y tan confortable. Pero que se podía esperar después de todo es mi casa y son mi familia. Se supone que siempre fui feliz con ellos, aunque hubo una época según me dijeron en la que yo me fui. No logro entender del todo los motivos que me orillaron a eso, pero estoy segura de que fueron una reverenda tontería. Jamás me separaría de todo lo que amo y ahora me doy cuenta de que fue una estupidez haberlos abandonado y ahora es como un nuevo comienzo con mi familia.

Sí, un nuevo comienzo ¿Eso había sido todo esto? Si así había sido, pues me encantaba. Es como si hubiera empezado desde cero con todos, como si todo se hubiera borrado, todos los errores que cometí o que cometió algún otro conmigo. Ahora este era mi nuevo comienzo algo por que luchar, algo por qué tener fe.

¿Fe? Esa palabra no es común entré nosotros los vampiros, puesto a que no morimos, la mayoría piensa que iremos al infierno o que en vidas pasadas hicimos algo muy malo y ahora lo estamos pagando. Yo por mi parte no comparto esa opinión aunque si le preguntan a Robert sobre eso estoy segura que saldrá con alguno de sus sermones sobre que los vampiros no tenemos alma, que no podemos sentir, que estamos vacíos de por vida, que somos muertos viviente o algo así. Yo siempre me rio de él pues aun que es un hombre ejemplar y con mucha experiencia y estudio no logra entender del todo la esencia de ser vampiro. Ni yo lo hago, pero al menos soy menos pesimista con eso. Sonreí para mí misma al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza.

-¿Interrumpo?-me sobresalte un poco al escuchar a Frederic

-No, claro que no-sonrió y se sentó a mi lado sobre la raíz del árbol

-¿En qué piensas?-

-Pienso en la inmortalidad del cangrejo-dije riendo

-Sí, es algo en lo que siempre puedes pensar-dijo distraídamente observando el sol-Deberías estar en el castillo arreglándote-dijo acusador

-Sí, debería-dije sin entusiasmo

-Te siento… triste… y nerviosa-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-No, es tu imaginación-dije tratando de sonar tranquila

-Si, como no, ¿Qué te pasa Bella?-

-Más tarde ahora quiero ir a arreglarme-dije levantándome y caminando hacia el castillo. Frederic me alcanzo al cabo de un segundo

-¿Que se siente ser más vieja?-dijo para aliviar la tensión

-No lo sé, tu deberías decirme, ya has pasado por esta edad ¿no?-

-¿Qué? Estas loca, si yo apenas tengo 50 años-dijo ofendido

-Ja, y yo tengo dos-

-Pues para tener dos años ya te ves bastante grandecita he-dijo bromeando pero su comentario no pudo aliviar mi desasosiego

-Acaso no quieres festejar tu cumpleaños-dijo confundido y no era para menos, llevaba planeando mi fiesta desde hacía dos años, no es que nunca celebráramos algún cumpleaños pero esta vez era diferente.

-Si quiero-Mentí. Frederic me observo interrogante algunos minutos, yo no desvié la mirada. A pesar de todo él me conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no le diría que era lo que tenía.

-Te preocupan Félix, Jane…-

-No- me apresure a decir. Los Vulturis vendrían este año a celebrar mi cumpleaños, al menos tengo entendido que vendría Aro y algunos guardias, también vendrían para llevar a algunos de mis hermanos a luchar en una pequeña rebelión en América. Nada de importancia según palabras de Aro, pero la verdad me tenía inquieta esa pequeña rebelión, habían solicitado solo la ayuda de Ethan y Frederic. No es como si nunca se hubieran ido, claro que lo habían hecho pero algo me inquietaba de sobremanera

-Entonces que tienes Bella, estas rara… inquieta-dijo Frederic tomándome de los hombros al tiempo que hacía que me detuviera

-No sé, siento algo en mi pecho, es una sensación rara y no puedo quitármela-

-Se te pasara, ya lo veras-dijo dándome ánimos-solo tienes que tranquilizarte Bell-

-Eso hago, pero solo espero que regresen pronto-dije reanudando la marcha

-No es la primera vez que nos vamos-

-Lo sé-

-Solo es la edad Bella, 78 años no se cumplen todos los días-

-Si tú lo dices es porque ya lo experimentaste ¿no?-dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-Algo así-caminamos en silencio hasta el castillo. Él se fue a arreglar a su cuarto y yo al mío, pero antes me detuve frente al retrato de toda la familia que estaba en el salón principal sobre la chimenea. En mi primer cumpleaños en Creuse se tomó dicha foto en mi jardín favorito, el cual estaba lleno de Fresas silvestres.

Subí las escaleras despacio, llegue a mi habitación entre y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me metí a la ducha y me demore ahí por lo menos una media hora. Cuando salí mi ropa ya estaba en la cama, un hermoso vestido de seda Azul con unas pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante en el bordado de la parte superior del vestido, todo cortesía de mis hermanas Tess y Ali. Me vestí rápido pero a la vez con mucho cuidado para no arrugar el traje y me maquille muy natural, el peinado también fue sencillo aun que mis hermanas insistieron en ayudarme yo me negué rotundamente. A media que iba haciendo todo el proceso del maquillaje y el peinado escuche como iban llegando los invitados. Me sentí nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan perdida en mi imagen en el espejo que no escuche cuando mi padre se acercaba y tocaba a mi puerta.

-Bella, cariño ¿Ya estas lista?-dijo del otro lado de la puerta

-Sí, en un segundo salgo-dije al tiempo que sacudía el vestido y me ponía las zapatillas, me encamine a la puerta, di un suspiro y abrí la puerta. Mi padre portaba un elegante traje Armani que compraron mis hermanas en un viaje que hicieron a la capital del país.

-Estas guapísimo papá-lo alabe, él me sonrió

-Yo soy el que debería decir eso Bella…estas preciosa esta noche…-

-Gracias papá-dije sonrojándome. Me extendió el brazo, lo tome y juntos caminamos hacia las escaleras. Mientras iba caminando recordé la foto de mi primer cumpleaños al tiempo que rememoraba ese día en especial, mi familia reunida, los paseos, los regalos…pero sobre todo un regalo en especial…

**Flash back**

Habíamos pasado todo el día jugando y paseando en el bosque. Todo a consecuencia de mi cumpleaños que según mis hermanas tenía que celebrase. Había obtenido un montón de regalos que al final no sabía qué hacer con tantos. Ya era un poco tarde y quería para un segundo a ver el atardecer así que me separe del grupo y subí a una de las torres y me que contemplando el sol aunque aún faltaba como una hora para que obscureciera.

Robert llego al cabo de unos 5 minutos.

-¿Por qué te viniste Bella?-

-Quiero ver el atardecer-dije sin más al tiempo que me sentaba en un el borde de un banco de piedra. Él se quedó pensativo unos minutos. -por qué no te sientas y me acompañas-él se limitó a sentarse y contemplar el sol.

-¿Bella?-

-Si-

-¿Quieres ver algo increíble?-

-¿Vas a hacer algún truco de magia o algo así?-él solo se rio

-Muy graciosa Bella, pero no eso lo hare otro día- al cabo de dos minutos se paro efusivamente-Ven te tengo una sorpresa-

-¿Más regalos?-

-Se podría decir que si-

-Vamos sé que este te gustara más que cualquier otro-me jalo del brazo y saltamos del balcón, cuando estuvimos en el suelo él empezó a correr con dirección al bosque. Al principio corrí renuente pero después decidí que este era mi momento mi nuevo comienzo así que ¿Qué más daba? Corrimos con dirección hacia el rio, a unos 500 metros de él nos desviamos hacia el norte a las montañas, seguimos el rio por unos según dos más y lo cruzamos sin más, 6 kilómetros arriba a mitad de alguna montaña, mientras corrimos no pude evitar preguntar a dónde íbamos

-No te desesperes Bella-

-No lo hago- Robert soltó una carcajada

-Solo unos Kilómetros más arriba y ya, no me digas que ya te cansaste- volvió a reír y su risa me hizo sentir algo que no supe descifrar, pero al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir muy bien

-Deberías hacer eso más seguido-

-¿Hacer que?-pregunto confundido mientras seguíamos corriendo en dirección al este para darle vuelta a la montaña

-Reír-dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia

-Tal vez siga tu consejo- dijo deteniéndose en una pequeña planicie. Estábamos a la mitad de la montaña. En lo alto de esta parecía haber otra especie planicie con una entrada

-¿Eso es una cueva?-

-Más o menos-dijo deteniéndose

-¿Y ahora a dónde vamos?-dije volteando hacia todos lados confundida

-Ha, pues vamos a subir y llegar hasta ahí-dijo señalando la cueva que había mencionado yo

-¡Estás loco! ¿Quieres que nos matemos?- la subida era muy rocosa, parecía que estábamos al pie de un pequeño acantilado.

-Vamos Bella, no me digas que tienes miedo o ¿sí?-

-No- dije con la voz quebrada. Él ensancho su sonrisa

-Yo te protegeré y si te caes, que no lo dudo, saltare y te rescatare-dijo bastante resuelto

-Vaya que consuelo, moriremos los dos-

-No creo que podamos morir Bella, además te protegeré- se volvió hacia mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas-lo prometo- dijo al tiempo que ponía nuestras manos a la altura de su corazón y las ponía ahí- nunca dejare que algo o alguien te haga daño-a continuación beso cada una de mis manos, me sonroje violentamente, me deshice de su agarre y avance dos pasos al risco

-Bueno si lo pones así, tal vez suba-dije armándome de valor, valor que al cabo de 5 segundos desapareció

-Vamos pequeña cobarde, no tarda en empezar a obscurecer y no quiero irme sin que veas lo que quiero mostrarte-suspire profundamente tres veces

-Bien comencemos-

-Esa es mi chica- dijo mientras empezaba a escalar la pequeña montaña, la escalamos sin gran dificultad y aun que tenía miedo de caer y morir, recordé que de ser humana lo haría sin duda, pero era un vampiro por lo que no había peligro o ¿sí? No le di más importancia de la que debía así que solo seguí a Robert todo el trayecto. Ya estaba empezando a obscureciendo como había dicho, a pesar de que se estaba oscureciendo yo veía muy bien como todo vampiro. Llegamos al borde, primero subió Robert se volvió y me ayudo a subir, sacudí mis pantalones que estaban algo sucios a causa de la subida

-Recuérdame traer ropa más apropiada para estas ocasiones-

-Lo recordare para futuras expediciones-sonrío, mientras yo pude oír como del otro lado caía agua, como si hubiera una especie cascada o algo así. El sonido también provenía desde la cueva y gracias a mi visión vampírica pude ver que dentro había mucha luz. Robert miro complacido mi rostro y luego con un gesto de cabeza me invito a seguirlo dentro de la cueva, nos adentramos un poco a paso humano. Ya habían pasado unos segundos desde que entramos y yo a cada paso podía ver al final del tune la luz que se iba haciendo más intensa.

-Vaya ahora sé lo que se siente-

-¿Qué cosa?

-Si, como se siente morir

-Hay Bella y tus ocurrencias- sonreí complacida-ahora explícame ¿Cómo lo sabes? Si nunca has muerto y que yo sepa no lo harás-

-Es cierto, pero por lo que he oído… bueno según la gente que muere siente una inmensa paz que la inunda y la luz al final del tune-dije ironizando la última parte, el solo se rio

-Creo que... tienes razón Bella-seguimos caminando en silencio hasta unos 20 metros

Antes de finalizar el túnel

-¿Cuánto se supone que mide el túnel?

-Pues según mis cálculos 300 metros-

-Ha-

-Bien Bella, creo que es hora-

-¿De cruzar al otro lado?-pregunte divertida al tiempo que el reía

-Sí, bueno también, pero quiero que me hagas un favor

-¿Qué clase de favor?-

-Tienes que taparte los ojos-

-Mmm…de acuerdo-dije algo insegura, Robert se paró detrás de mí y tapo mis ojos con sus manos. Caminamos los 20 metros que nos separaban de la salida. Seguía escuchando la cascada, las aves, los grillos el viento entrando en la cueva, el olor a pasto y tierra mojada, en fin todo.

Nos detuvimos en la salida del túnel

-¿Lista?-

-Creo que si-Robert quito lentamente sus manos de mi ojos dejando la descubierto un prado maravilloso. Era una pequeña pradera que tenía a un costado una pequeña cascada, y daba a un pequeño risco donde formaba otra cascada, que desembocaba al rio que pasaba cerca del castillo.

Había flores silvestres violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco, el pasto estaba un poco crecido y muy verde. Los arboles crecían cerca del pequeño estanque donde estaba la cascada y había otros más un poco caídos del otro lado de la pequeña pradera. El sol que comenzaba a ocultarse tras otra montaña hacia que la pequeña pradera reluciera con todo su esplendor

-¿Desde cuándo conoces este lugar?-dije mientras mis ojos recorrían todo el lugar

-Bueno… lo descubrí… hace algunos años-su semblante alegre y emocionado cambio a uno un poco más melancólico

-Y quien sabe de su existencia-

-Bueno…solo tu… ¿Te gusta?-

-Si… es hermoso-de pronto me sentí en una especie de deja vu; _El bosque se extendía a nuestro alrededor en un interminable laberinto de viejos árboles, y la idea de que no encontráramos la salida comenzó a ponerme nerviosa._

_Después de varias horas, la luz pasó de un tenebroso tono oliváceo a otro jade más brillante al filtrarse a través del dosel de ramas. El día se había vuelto soleado._

_- ¿Aún no hemos llegado?-me escuche preguntar sin saber muy bien a quien, pero sentía que alguien iba conmigo._

_-Casi –dijo una voz que no pude identificar - ¿Ves ese fulgor de ahí delante?-_

_-Humm -miré atentamente a través del denso follaje del bosque- ¿Debería verlo?-_

_-Puede que sea un poco pronto para tus ojos-voltee a los lados pero no pude ver a nadie_

_-Tendré que pedir hora para visitar al oculista -murmuré._

_Después de recorrer otros cien metros, pude ver sin ningún género de duda una luminosidad en los árboles que se hallaban delante de mí, un brillo que era amarillo en lugar de verde. Apreté el paso, mi avidez crecía conforme avanzaba al igual que mi curiosidad. Alcancé el borde de aquel remanso de luz y atravesé la última franja de helecho para entrar en el lugar más maravilloso que había visto en mi vida. La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Podía oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano. El sol estaba directamente en lo alto, colmando el redondel de una blanquecina calima luminosa. Pasmada, caminé sobre la mullida hierba en medio de las flores, balanceándose al cálido aire dorado. Sentí una presencia detrás de mí. Me di media vuelta para ver quién era pero no había nada detrás de mí, como creía. Repentinamente alarmada, giré a mí alrededor en busca de la presencia. Finalmente, lo localicé, una sombra inmóvil debajo de la densa sombra del dosel de ramas, en el mismo borde del claro, me sentía observada por esa sombra. Di un paso hacia ella, con los ojos relucientes de curiosidad. No pude reconocerla, sentí miedo e incertidumbre. Me acerque un poco más a la sombra. Esta alzó una mano en señal de aviso y yo vacilé, y retrocedí un paso. Escuche como la sombra pareció inspirar hondo y entonces salió al brillante resplandor del mediodía pero aun así no pude reconocer la sombra por que al salir a la luz eso seguía siendo: una sombra obscura…_

-¿Bella?-Robert me sacudió- ¿Estas bien?

-¿Qué? Si-

-¿Que te paso?-dijo preocupado

-Nada-dije sacudiendo la cabeza

-Pareció como si te quedaras dormida con los ojos abiertos-le sonreí un poco

-¿Por qué no traes a los demás?-dije cambiando de tema drasticamente él lo entendio y ya no mensiono el asunto. Más adelante analisaria las cosas

-No…no es que no quiera…pero bueno es un lugar….especial…sabes….y bueno-trato de explicar titubeando

-Entiendo-dije sonriendo, camine unos metros hacia la pequeña cascada y me senté en una piedra viendo el atardecer-y no planeas hacer público tu descubrimiento-susurre. Robert se había situado al otro lado de la pequeña pradera. Estaba sentado en la raíz sobresaliente de un árbol caído. Sabía que él podía escucharme a pesar de que había susurrado y estaba tan lejos.

-¡¿Estás loca?-reí para mis adentros

-No-

-Tal vez en algunos siglos lo haga, por ahora quiero disfrutar de mi prado-

-¿Tu prado? Ahora yo también se dé su existencia-

-Así que…que te parece si lo hacemos justo y que sea nuestro prado-

-Mmm. Esa idea me gusta sabes, nuestro prado se oye genial y tomando en cuenta que solo nosotros sabemos de su existencia…-

-Y Tess también-

-Y ella no viene-

-Sabe que este lugar es especial para mí-

-Lo tomare como un no-sonreí-Nuestro prado- dije recordando mi pequeño deja vu. Decidí no darle más importancia por el momento. Me quede contemplando la puesta de sol antes de volver con mi familia...

**Fin Flash back**

* * *

_Hola!_

_Perdón por la tardanza!_

_Pero me clausuraron la compu así que tengo que escribir y subir los caps. de contrabando jejejeje_

_Pero lo bueno es que ya tengo algunos adelantados solo esperare los momentos oportunos!_

_Gracias por aguantar!_

_Bueno sobre el cap. pues Bella recuerda algunas cosas, bueno solo recuerda los hechos, los nombres y las caras como vieron son solo sombras, ella no recuerda nada, juju pero lo hara. ¿Que creen que sea ese presentimiento de Bella?_

_Wiii por fin llegaran los Cullen en uno o dos cap. máximo. Porque he de decirles que pasara algo en la fiesta que cambiara todo y hará que los Cullen lleguen al castillo. Alguien está en peligro ¿Se imaginan quién? Bella se reencontrará con su pasado ¿Creen que al ver a los Cullen se acuerde de ellos? ¿Qué creen que pasara?_

_Bueno los dejo con las preguntas, ya saben que cualquier duda estoy a sus ordenes, LOS QUIERO! SON GENIALES!_

_Bye _


	17. La Partida

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**16.- La partida**

* * *

El salón destinado para el baile estaba adornado con tulipanes y listones rosas. La música era una pequeña orquesta local. Las mujeres estaban vestidas con elegantes vestido de todos colores. Los hombres portaban todos trajes de etiqueta a excepción de, claro, Aro y los miembros de su guardia quienes traían su capa. Pase la vista por toda la gente conocida. A excepción de algunos cuantos, todos los demás eran conocidos. Localice Robert entre el tumulto de gente, cerca de una de las salidas a los balcones. Le había prometido el primer baile y estaba dispuesta a cumplirle mi promesa.

Cuando estaba cerca de Robert, Felix me intercepto con una gran sonrisa

-¿Isabella querida cuanto tiempo sin verte?-

-Felix…hola-dije algo incomoda, trate de sonreír pero me salió más bien una mueca que una sonrisa

-¿Me concedes esta pieza querida Isabella?-Felix siempre era muy atento conmigo cuando venia esporádicamente, pero eso no le quitaba ese aire de superioridad y ese dejo de grandeza que tanto me irritaban

-¿Yo?-me hice la sorprendida

-Sí, tu-

-Me encantaría pero ya se lo he prometido a Robert…-al menos eso era verdad

-Oh vamos Isabella, él te tiene todo el año…yo solo en ocasiones como esta-

-Amm…de acuerdo… vamos- tome su mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile. Baile con Felix por lo menos dos piezas porque había un sinfín de personas que querían bailar con la cumpleañera y para mi mala suerte esa era yo.

Ya había bailado con los que yo consideraba suficientes cuando Alicia llego hasta mi porque quería le soplara al pastel. Sabía que era estúpido eso, pero según ella solo sería una pequeña tarta de fresa y seria solo simbólicamente. **_No es como si de verdad te la fueras a comer Bella_ **había dicho Alicia en más de una ocasión cuando yo había expresado mi desagrado. Sople las velas de la pequeña tarta y cuando me quise dar cuenta Ali tenia un montón de regalos en una mesa. Me hubiera escapado pero Tess estaba con Frederic en un extremo de la mesa de pastel, Ethan estaba en la parte delantera de la mesa del pastel y Ali estaba junto a la mesa de regalos. No había escapatoria. Me pase el resto de la hora abriendo y agradeciendo por los regalos. Cuando al fin pude escapar de esa tortura desee no haberlo hecho. No sé de donde salió otra cantidad exagerada de personas con las que aún no había bailado. Cuando me di cuenta ya había bailado con todos o casi todos solo me faltaba mi padre y Robert, así que me dispuse a buscar a este último. Lo encontré en la mesa del pastel con una rebanada. Iba casi llegando cuando de nuevo me interceptaron. Alguien me tomo de la mano, estaba a punto de despotricar contra esta persona cuando me di cuenta que era mi padre.

-Bella, ¿Bailamos hija?-sonreí un poco. Voltee a ver a Robert, pero el ya no estaba ahí

-Claro papá-dije un poco decepcionada. Nos dirigimos a la pista y comenzamos a bailar

-¿Cómo te la estás pasando?-

-Estupendo- **_y seria genial su pudiera bailar con Robert aun que sea una vez_**, me dije a mi misma.

-Me alegro Bella-

-¿Papá?-

-Si-

-¿Ya bailaste con mamá?-no es que me quisiera deshacer de él para poder bailar con Robert…

-No, no he tenido tiempo, es una alegría que los invitados se estén marchando ya-

-Sí, es genial…papá por que no vas a bailar con mamá…estoy segura que no te perdonará en un año si no bailas con ella al menos…el resto de las canciones-mí padre sonrió divertido

-Tienes razón pequeña-

-Ve ahora o te arrepentirás-le anime. Me soltó y fue a buscar a mi madre. Ya libre me dispuse a buscar a Robert, pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Algunos de la guardia de los vulturis estaban hablando de cosas que harían ahora que se fueran a América. Me acerque a preguntar si alguno había visto a Robert.

-Hola chicos-

-Pero miren quien está aquí-dijo Jane con rencor, nunca supe porque le caía tan mal y al parecer nunca lo haría

-Jane, cuanto tiempo sin verte-dije dejando de lado su frio recibimiento

-Mucho tiempo **_Bella_**- dijo mi nombre como si fuera una especie de insulto. Pero sin mucho éxito conseguí embozar una sonrisa que parecía más bien una mueca

-Sí, eso pensé-sonreí al resto del grupo ya que como anfitriona al menos debía ser amable-me preguntaba si alguno había visto a Robert-

-Se te perdió tu novio…_otra vez_ Isabella-dijo con un doble sentido que no supe descifrar

-No se me perdió y no es mi novio-dije algo irritada

-Vi que se salió hace un par de minutos-dijo Alec de lo más aburrido

-Gracias Alec-

-Si, como sea-dijo volviéndose a seguir con su conversación. Me encamine a la salida cuando me detuvo Kenan

-Hey Bella-

-Hola Kenan-salude sin mucho entusiasmo

-¡Felicidades!-

-¡Gracias!-

-Contigo no he bailado ¿cierto?-

-No, pero no es necesario-dijo sonriendo-yo solo vengo a despedirme-

-Espero que te la hayas pasado bien Kenan-

-De maravilla…Feliz cumpleaños otra vez y visítame más seguido en el consultorio-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Lo hare, tenlo por seguro-dije al tiempo que lo abrazaba, vi como desapareció por la puerta.

El baile fue todo un éxito a pesar de que aún me faltaba bailar con una persona. La fiesta había sido la mejor que pudiera haber recordado hasta el punto de hacerme olvidar el estúpido presentimiento y en su lugar había dejado una gran felicidad. Me sentía segura, confiada incluso completa. Eso me hacía sentir todo esto; completa como si todo estuviera donde debería estar desde un principio. Sonreí con ganas, como no lo había hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda.

-Hola extraña-dijo divertido Robert al tiempo que apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro

-Hola extraño-salude sintiendo que ahora si ya no me hacía falta nada

-¿Te divertiste?-pregunto al tiempo que me hacía girar para quedar completamente frente a él

-Mmm… si y mucho-dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas

-Me alegro-dijo embozando una gran sonrisa- deberías hacer fiestas más seguido-

-Sí, claro-

-Es enserio Bell-dijo distraído al tiempo que volteaba a todos lados nervioso

-¿Qué pasa?-volvió la vista a mí. Me observo unos segundos antes de contestar

-Nada importante-Dijo con otra gran sonrisa, pero eso no sirvió de mucho ya que el presentimiento que había tenido por la mañana había vuelto. Sonrió y haciendo una reverencia me pregunto muy caballeroso

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?- solo atine a reírme y asentir. Me tomo la mano y la puso en su hombro derecho, puso su mano en mi cintura con toda la delicadeza de la que era capaz, entrelazo su otra mano con la mía y así nos dispusimos a bailar.

-¿Qué tal te la pasaste Bella?-susurro a mi oído haciendo que un hormigueo me recorriera el cuerpo, pero trate de ignorarlo lo mejor que pude

-Maravilloso…Fabuloso…Genial…Magnificó…y puedo mencionar otros calificativos para esta noche-dije sonriendo mientras dábamos vueltas por la pista siguiendo la música

-Me alegra que te la hayas pasado tan bien-dijo algo molesto

-¿Qué pasa?-dije divertida por su reacción

-Nada-dijo entre divertido y cortante

-Ya, anda dime-

-Me alegra que te hayas divertido con _"tus amiguitos"-_la forma en que pronuncio las últimas dos palabras me hicieron pensar en que quizá él estaba un poco celoso.

-¿Celoso?-

-¡¿Yo? ¿De qué?-dijo fingiéndose ofendido a lo que yo solo pude sonreír.

-Vamos sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti… Ethan, Frederic y Papá-

-Lo sé Bell-dijo dando un suspiro y abrazándome con un poco más de fuerza. Puse la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerré los ojos dejándome guiar solo por él. No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, callados sintiéndonos el uno al otro. En realidad era bastante cómodo y no había cosa que me gustara más que estar con Robert

-¿Bella?-

-Si-dije aun con los ojos cerrados

-Mírame, por favor-su petición se me hizo algo extraña pero aun así lo hice. Lo observe a los ojos unos momentos antes de percatarme que ya no estábamos en el salón, si no en unos de los pequeños balcones que estaban ahí.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-él desvió la mirada algo nervioso

-Bella…Tenemos que hablar-cuando pronuncia esas palabras supe que lo que iba a pasar a continuación no iba a ser nada bueno; ese presentimiento que tuve la mayor parte del día estaba cobrando fuerza cada minuto que pasaba al lado de Robert. Era como si una gran obscuridad se situara donde debería estar mi corazón. Era tonto y estúpido pensar y sentir todo eso, pero no podía evitarlo, algo me decía que Robert estaba a punto de hacer o decir algo que yo no quería.

-Está bien, hablemos -dije y sonó más valiente de lo que realmente me sentía. Robert inspiró profundamente.

-Bella, me voy…- mi mandíbula cayo por la sorpresa. Inspiré profundamente antes de hablar

-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde?-dije interrumpiéndolo y aparentando tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que no sentía. Él sonrió triste.

-No me mal interpretes cariño-

-No lo hago- conteste a la defensiva

-Me refiero a que hubo un cambio de planes-

-¿Cambio de planes? A que te refieres con eso- no lograba entender a donde quería llegar

-La guardia que está en América llamo, al parecer la situación está casi controlada-

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con que te vas?-

-Bueno Aro quiere que aun así un grupo más experimentado…-dijo desviando la mirada

-¿Experimentado?-repetí sin comprender

-Sí, Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri…yo-dijo lo último mirándome a los ojos

-¿Qué?.. . ¿Tu? ¿Por qué?-dije con un deje de desesperación en la voz

-No lo sé Bella, solo sé que me iré con el resto de la guardia que partirá en unas horas a América-

-Robert No vayas -dije afligida y con los nervios a flor de piel

-No es tan sencillo Bella-

-Si lo es…solo diles que no…siempre lo haces-dije empezando a desesperarme

-A veces no es tan sencillo… en esta ocasión me lo pidió mí padre como un favor especial-

-Entonces te iras-dije sin darle crédito a lo que escuchaba

-En cuanto llegue el amanecer partiremos-

-Si es lo que quieres- fue lo último que dije antes de dejar el balcón e ir corriendo a encerrarme a mi cuarto. No podía creer que mi hiciera esto. A él nunca le había gustado ir a ese tipo de misiones con los vulturis. Me senté en el borde de la cama y empecé a llorar, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía. **_Es su decisión no es de mi incumbencia_**_,_ me repetía una y otra vez a mí misma. _**Entonces porque te importa**,_ me decía otra vocecilla en mi cabeza. Seguí llorando hasta ya entrada la madrugada.

Entonces me di valor a mí misma y decidí ir a hablar con Robert para convencerlo de una vez por todas de que no se fuera. No sabía por qué, pero algo me decía que nada bueno saldría de ese viaje. Llegue a su habitación, toque la puerta

-Pase-se escuchó del otro lado. Abrí la puerta, entre y la cerré tras de mí.

-¿Robert?-

-Si Bella-

-Podemos hablar-dije tratando de sosegarme

-Claro-dijo sin mirarme. Estaba haciendo una pequeña maleta. Lo abrace por la espalda. Respire su olor un poco, estuvimos así unos segundos.

-No te vayas, no me dejes-dije perdiendo todo mi autocontrol y al borde de las lagrimas

-No me iré para siempre Bella, solo es una pequeña misión sin importancia-dijo dándose vuelta y abrazándome.

-No se supone que iría Ethan y Frederic-

-Esos eran los planes iniciales-dijo con voz triste

-¿Qué cambio?-

-Mi padre me lo ha pedido como un favor especial, además el sabe que no me gusta ir, así que supongo será solo esta ocasión-

-¿Cuándo volverás?-

-En un par de días-

-¿Robert?

-¿Qué Bella?-dijo preocupado

-No vayas-dije desesperada en un último intento por hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Bella, creí que ya lo habías entendido- dijo frustrado

-No vayas, no me dejes-le suplique al borde de las lagrimas

-Bella tonta, nunca te dejaría-me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme, pero no fue suficiente.

-Entonces no vayas- No podía dejar de sentir ese vacío en mi pecho, sentía un gran pesar por su partida.

-Vamos Bell, solo serán unos días, nada importante-dijo restándole importancia

-Promete que te cuidaras y que volverás a mí tan pronto como puedas-

-Te lo prometo-en ese instante sentí las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas. Lo vi fijamente a los ojos y sin más lo volví a abrazar, él me devolvió el abrazo. Nos separamos un poco. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí su aliento en mi cara. Él tomo mi cara entre sus manos, levante mi cara hacia él y con un presentimiento de lo inevitable, sentí como su boca se acercaba a la mía ansiosamente. El deseo que tenía por él era urgente, necesario, imperioso. ¿Para qué negarlo? Esto era lo que quería y desde hacía mucho. Ya no podía verlo como al resto de mis hermanos por más que me esforzara, era obvio al menos para mí que desde hacía muchos años sentía algo por Robert.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el beso. Jane aprecio en el umbral de la puerta a sabiendas de lo que estaba pasando en ella. Sonrió con suficiencia por su intromisión y anuncio que partirían en ese momento y que más le valía a Robert que se diera prisa porque no quería volver a subir a decirle, pero como si esto no fuese suficiente Jane se quedó esperándolo en la puerta. Robert me observo indeciso, le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla

-Será en vano que te diga que no te vayas…-él iba a protestar pero puse un dedo en sus labios para silenciarlo-así que solo te diré que…Te quiero…-él embozo una enorme sonrisa-y por tu bien espero…no, no espero exijo que regreses a mí lo más pronto que puedas, de acuerdo-dije con los ojos aun húmedos y rojos

-Así lo hare Bella- me abrazo-mi Bella-dijo antes de besar mi frente e irse, y con él se fue también una parte de mi corazón que por primera vez en muchos años sentí que latía.

* * *

_Hola Gente!_

_¿A ver qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Bueno, malo, regular, pasable? Jajaja… no la verdad es que a mi casi no me gusto solo la última parte… jajaja ¿Que opinan de eso? ¿Se lo esperaban? Apuesto a que no._

_ Al fin Bella admite de alguna manera que siempre le gusto Rob. ¿Pero que pasa ahora que regresen los Cullen? ¿Creen que Bella recuerde todo en cuanto los vea? ¿Qué creen que pasara en el siguiente capítulo? _

_¡Por cierto los Cullen por fin llegaran a escena en el prox. Cap. así que no se lo pierdan!_

_Bueno ahora si tratare de actualizar cada semana pero no prometo nada, por que como dicen algunas personas de este sitio, de eso no me mantengo. En fin espero que les guste y hasta la proxima!_

_Bye!_


	18. Emboscada

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**17.- Emboscada**

* * *

Ni siquiera sabía cómo lo había hecho, estaba desesperado, en 60 años había sufrido en silencio por el amor de Bella. No supe que hacia hasta que la tuve en mis brazos y ella no opuso ninguna resistencia. El beso fue corto pero cargado de emociones y pude sentir que por parte de Bella sucedió lo mismo. Salí con las esperanzas en el cielo y con el ánimo muy recuperado. Cuando salimos todos están ya en la avioneta que iba a ser piloteada por Demetri.

El viaje fue corto y cansado. Llegamos temprano pero tuvimos que esperar hasta que fuera de noche en un aeropuerto privado en Seattle, de ahí nos tomó otra hora viajar hasta Port Angeles en otra avioneta, de ahí nos trasladamos en coche hasta Lake Crescent donde se suponía era el conflicto.

Llegamos ya entrada la madruga a una pequeña parte del bosque donde se suponía estaban los demás integrantes de la guardia. Cuando llegamos el campamento estaba destrozado y en llamas.

Nada de eso me gusto y aun que pusimos mucha atención no logramos escuchar nada. Demetri quien es un excelente rastreador por naturaleza logro captar un olor de otros vampiros diferentes a los de la guardia, por lo que sugirió que averiguáramos que había pasado antes de irnos. Aunque ninguno se había inmutado ante el atroz ataque, me sorprendió más que en realidad ninguno haya sentido la pérdida de alguno de sus compañeros.

Nos dirigimos al sur de Lake Crescent hacia el noroeste, nos dividimos yo iría en el coche y el resto de la guardia seguiría el olor corriendo.

Seguí por la carretera 101, pase un pueblo Farholm y de ahí me dirigiría a el siguiente que era Forks, según las llamada que me hacían los vulturis, el olor se dirigía al noroeste hasta ese pueblo. Ahí el olor era un poco más fuerte y no hacia muchas horas que habían pasado por ahí los vampiros que seguíamos, para desgracia de algunos habitantes de ese pueblo los visitantes mataron a un señor que paseaba por el bosque. De ahí el olor seguía hasta un pequeño pueblo ubicado en un lago, Ozette lake donde se disponían a encararse con el enemigo. La última llamada que tuve de ellos fue por parte de Jane, estaban a punto de entrar en combate y yo aun no llegaba así que ellos entraría primero y yo tendría que esperarlos cerca de Ozette lake.

Me encontraba a mitad del camino entre Forks y Ozette lake desde la última llamada. Ya había pasado media hora cuando por fin llegue a Ozette lake y no conforme con obedecer a Jane me seguí de frente tratando de localizar a Jane y el resto de la guardia y los encontré en un claro cerca del lago. Había varios cuerpos destrozados de algunos vampiros neófitos al parecer había sido una especie de emboscada. Al llegar los vulturis estaban en una lucha masiva con una cantidad considerable de neófitos, aunque se las arreglaban muy bien no pudieron evitar que un sequito de ellos me atacara también. Los neófitos tenían una gran fuerza brutal, pero eso no era suficiente, pues yo también tenía guerra que darles.

Me estaba resultando bastante fácil acabar con ellos a pesar de la desigualdad de condiciones. Lo malo llego cuando una chica muy parecida a Bella intento atacarme, no pude alejar a mi mente de esa imagen, de Bella, mi Bella.

El intento por no dejarme arrastrar hacia ella fue en vano, cuando por un descuido uno de los neófito logro derribarme. Caí al piso. Logre ponerme en pie, pero no fue suficiente ya que otro de ellos me tomo de un brazo mientras otros dos se aferraban a mis pies, solo tenía una mano libre y a decir verdad no iba a servirme de mucho. No pude aguantar mucho tiempo. Los constantes golpes y mordidas de algunos me estaban haciendo caer, pues ya no podía pelear más con ellos. No paso más de un minuto cuando empecé a perder las esperanzas, pero las sentí regresar a mi cuando me percaté de que alguien me quitaba de encima a alguno cuantos. Era Jane quien intentaba ayudarme. Luche como pude, pero ellos eran más veloces y fuertes, sin duda fui uno de los más débiles, aun que a pesar de ser un semi-vampiro la resistencia de nuestra piel es igual que la de un vampiro normal.

La caballería no se hizo esperar, pues algunos tipos que no conocí se presentaron y nos ayudaron. Jane ya me había quitado a algunos y ya podía mover mis brazos y piernas, seguí luchando, acabe con todo lo que tenía a mi alcance. Iba justo a ayudar a los demás, pero sentí un golpe en la espalda y de ahí ya no supe más de mí...

* * *

_**Edward Cullen POV**_

Carlisle y yo estábamos de cacería en Birkestol Hill cerca de Ozette lake. En los últimos 60 años así había sido, salvo por una que otra excepción cuando me acompañaba Emmett o Jasper. Las cuales eran bastantes contadas.

-¿Estas bien hijo?-la voz de Carlisle me hizo regresar a la realidad. Le sonreí a medias

-Sí, muy bien- seguí cazando. Esta vez atrape gran oso, estaba totalmente irritado, como le habría gustado a Emmett estar aquí, pero hacia poco había sido el aniversario luctuoso de Bella, y como era de esperarse todos estaban algo susceptibles. Ahora estábamos cerca de Forks, estábamos instalados en Neah Bay. Así que Todos o casi todos a excepción de Carlisle, Alex y yo, se habían ido a Forks a ver la tumba simbólica de Bella, pues nunca habían encontrado su cuerpo. A estas horas ya deberían estar en casa.

"_Demonios no puedo dejarlos atrás son más rápidos de lo que pensé, Amelia tenía razón, esto Vulturis no son nada sencillos de eliminar"_ ¿Los vulturis? ¿Eliminar? ¿Qué extraña broma era esa?

-¿Carlisle?- le llame a mi padre en un susurro

-Sí, Edward-

-Hay problemas- en un segundo ya estaba a mi lado

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro

-Los Vulturis- dije antes de echarme a correr y ser seguido por Carlisle. Fui en la dirección de donde provenían los pensamientos y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Felix incendiando un cuerpo.

-¿Felix?-dije aun sorprendido

-¿Carlisle? ¿Edward?-dijo él también sorprendido-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Lo mismo digo-dije

-es una larga historia, pero por ahora no me vendría mal que nos ayudaran-

-¿Ayudar? A que-_ "nos tendieron una trampa esos malditos"_

-¿Quiénes?-

-Es largo de contar ahora vamos- se echó a correr y Carlisle y yo fuimos tras él. Tras algunos segundos llegamos a un pequeño claro, varios de la guardia estaban en una lucha encarnada con unos neófitos. No eran muchos, pero aun así su fuerza era extraordinaria y estaban muy bien coordinados.

No nos gustaba luchar pero en esta ocasión haríamos una excepción. Sentí como vibraba mi celular pero ni siquiera me moleste en contestar. "Vamos" dijo Carlisle. Luchamos en contra de algunos, ya habíamos tenido experiencia en esto cuando los neófitos de Seattle intentaron matar a Bella. Ya prácticamente no había neófitos, vi Jane en un extremo del claro, estaba torturando a uno de los neófitos. _¡Robert NOOOO! _Voltee y vi como un vampiro que no conocía era atacado por la espalda. Un neófito se abalanzaba contra él haciéndole heridas profundas. Jane se apresuró hacia el chico que había llamado Robert. Se abalanzo hacia él neófito y lo aniquilo en cuestión de segundo. Se volvió hacia el chico lo tomo en los brazos y le susurraba que todo estaría bien. Me quede mudo de la impresión y más por el tumulto de pensamiento que rondaban su _mente. __"No, Robert, no tú, no, no me dejes, por favor, vas a estar bien" _

Mi padre se aproximó al chico y lo examino. A simple vista parecía un vampiro. Pero las heridas no parecían de uno normal y por si fuera poco de las heridas brotaba sangre. El teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar otra vez.

-¿Bueno?-dije sin ver quien era

-¿Edward eres tú?- dijo suspirando aliviada. La voz de Alice me sorprendió. Nunca me había vuelto hablar desde hacía 60 años

-¿Alice? ¿Qué pasa?-debía pasar algo realmente malo como para que Alice se dignara a hablarme

-Edward ¿Dónde están?- su voz sonó preocupada

-Estamos cerca de Ozette lake-

-¿Cómo llegaron ahí? Bueno no importa… Edward está sucediendo algo raro… no sé qué sea- dijo inquieta

-Alice tranquila y dime que pasa me estas asustando- dije comenzando a alarmarme

-No puedo verlos, de un momento a otro desaparecieron ahora no puedo verlos, ni a ti, ni Carlisle, no sé qué pasa y sinceramente no me gusta nada-

-Está bien Alice, nosotros estamos bien-

-Si eso es cierto ¿por qué no puedo verlos?-

-No lo sé Alice…- "Edward las heridas de este joven son muy delicadas. Dile a Alice que prepare todo en casa lo llevaremos y tratare de curarlo" asentí en dirección de Carlisle, cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Alice lo que me pedía Carlisle ella pego un grito

-¿Qué paso Alice?-

-Edward no veo nada-

-¿Qué?-

-Si Edward, no veo nada, nuestro futuro a desaparecido, no veo nada, ¿Edward que está pasando?- dijo confundida y temerosa.

-Tranquila Alice todo está bien-dije intentado tranquilizarme más a mí que ella…

* * *

_Hola gente hermosa!_

_Lamento la tardanza pero se me junto mi semanas de exámenes con el de la universidad : S así que no pude subir capítulos. Pero pues ya paso y a mi parecer si pase, solo falta que se haga oficial. jaja deséenme suerte!_

_¿Qué les pareció? por fin los Cullen! Sé que es corto pero ya que… Por cierto serán los fines de semana es cuando actualizo!_

_**Conejoazul: **Hola déjame decir que lo que tú me propones es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo! EdXBeXRo! Solo que no sé qué poderes ponerle a Bella ¿alguna recomendación?_

_¿alguien mas? ¿una recomendacion? _

_Gracias por agregarme a favoritos, alerta de autor, etc… no pongo nombres por que luego se me pasan algunos y mejo así nadie se siente…_

_Saludos y besos!_

_Bye_


	19. ¿Coincidencias o Destino? I

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**18.- ¿Coincidencias O Destino? I**

**Rosalie POV**

Había sido una semana muy larga, y es que no era para menos pues se habían cumplido 60 años desde su desaparición. Así es Bella había desaparecido hacía ya 60 años y nunca habían encontrado su cuerpo. Nadie recordaba ya a esa chica patosa y atolondrada, nadie excepto quizá nosotros.

Nunca habíamos podido olvidarla y me incluyo, ya que no queriendo termine haciéndolo; queriéndola como una más de la familia. ¡Así es! Quien diría que yo Rosalie Hale terminaría queriendo a esa insignificante humana. ¿Por qué? Ni yo misma lo entiendo. Lo único que sé es que Bella sigue viva en cada uno de los que estuvimos con ella, de forma diferente claro pero ahí está intacta para todos excepto quizá para Edward.

El muy idiota siempre arruinaba todo de una manera u otra con la pobre de Bella, pero ella lo amaba de una forma bastante…rara, obsesiva, retorcida, etc. Que siempre terminaba perdonándolo o salvándolo de él mismo.

Alice se la había pasado triste las últimas semanas, siempre era así, el resto del año todos tratábamos de distraernos, a veces lo lográbamos otras no.

Yo había sido un apoyo para casi toda la familia en los últimos 60 años, a excepción de Edward que tenía a Alex, de Carlisle que tenía a Esme y a su trabajo, todos los demás se apoyaban en mi… Jasper era el único que compartía mi situación y los dos nos habíamos hecho más amigos gracias a eso.

Hoy había sido un día normal dentro de lo que cabía. Edward estaba de cacería con Carlisle. Hoy habíamos ido al cementerio a ver la tumba de Bella, no era tumba normal claro estaba pues no contenía ningún cuerpo porque nunca se encontró. No llevaba mucho que acabamos de llegar de Forks y yo ya me encontraba en mi cuarto esperando el regreso de Emmett. Él se había ido con Esme a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para remodelar la siguiente casa que ocuparíamos.

-Haaa- el grito de Alice me saco de mis pensamientos e inmediatamente fui corriendo hasta donde estaba. Alice se encontraba en la sala de la planta baja. Baje las escaleras y en unos segundos ya estaba frente a ella, Alice tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Alice, Alice que pasa cariño?- le llame pero ella seguía sin reaccionar

-No los veo- dijo en un susurro

-¿A quiénes?- dije sin comprender

-Edward… Carlisle… no los veo- Mis ojos se abrieron de mas

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué paso?- pregunte alarmada. Alex había bajado y se encontraba a mis espaldas preocupada

-¿Edward? ¿Qué pasa con él?- dijo un tanto más histérica que yo

-Nada- dije cortante. Alice ya había salido del transe

-Ros tu celular- dijo Alice, le di mi celular y marco el número de Edward- no contesta- Se quejó y volvió a intentar- sigue sin contestar, no sé qué pasa y sinceramente no me gusta- dijo comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro-Llama a Jasper, Emmett y Esme diles que vengan inmediatamente- me di la vuelta y ahí estaba aún Alex esperando por alguna respuesta. A veces, solo a veces, me sentía culpable por tratarla mal pero ese sentimiento de culpabilidad se iba todo el tiempo cuando pensaba en Bella y la falta que le hacía a esta familia.

Me dirigí al despacho de Carlisle donde marque el número de Emmett

-¿Bueno?- dijo Emmett del otro lado de la línea

-Emmett cariño- dije insegura

-Rose… amor ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tienen que regresar a casa- solté de golpe

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Se los explico aquí-

-OK amor vamos para allá-

-Los esperamos- colgué y me dirigí hacia la sala donde Alice seguía dando vueltas

-Ya intentaste llamar otra vez- dije sin dejar de observarla

-No, ahora lo hago- marco el número y esta vez sí contestaron

_-¿Bueno?-_dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Edward eres tú?- dijo Alice aliviada.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Edward preocupado

-Edward ¿Dónde están?- dijo Alice también preocupada

-Estamos cerca de Ozette lake- claro, había ido Edward con Carlisle a cazar ahí

-¿Cómo llegaron ahí? Bueno no importa… Edward está sucediendo algo raro… no sé qué sea- dijo Alice inquieta

-Alice tranquila y dime que pasa me estas asustando- dijo preocupado

-No puedo verlos, de un momento a otro desaparecieron ahora no puedo verlos, ni a ti, ni Carlisle, no sé qué pasa y sinceramente no me gusta nada-

-Está bien Alice, nosotros estamos bien-

-Si eso es cierto ¿por qué no puedo verlos?- dijo Alice desesperada. La última vez que estuvimos en esta situación fue cuando Bella era amiga de los chuchos esos

-No lo sé Alice…-

-Haaa- Alice volvió a gritar provocando consternación en mí y en una ya altera Alex

-¿Qué paso Alice?-

-Edward no veo nada-

-¿Qué?-

-Si Edward, no veo nada, nuestro futuro a desaparecido, no veo nada, ¿Edward que está pasando?- dijo confundida y temerosa.

-Tranquila Alice todo está bien-dijo Edward para tranquilizar a Alice- escucha necesito que hagas algo por mí y por Carlisle-

-Está bien-

-Prepara un cuarto con todo lo necesario para un herido-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, solo haz lo que te pido… llegaremos en una media hora máximo-

- De acuerdo los esperaremos- Alice colgó y se dirigió al piso de arriba seguida de Alex y yo.

-Bien hagamos esto rápido, hay que traer una cama, los monitores, sueros, gasas y todo eso-dijo Alice organizando ideas

-Carlisle lo guarda todo en el sótano-dijo Alex

-Es cierto vayamos por las cosas- y así por menos de 15 minutos acomodamos un pequeño cuarto de hospital en una de las tantas habitaciones que tenía la casa. Al poco tiempo de haber terminado llego Emmett, Jasper y Esme.

-¿Ros amor que pasa?- dijo Emmett entrando en el cuarto preocupado, nos abrazamos

-Nada grave… o al menos eso esperamos…-

-A que te refieres Rosalie- dijo Jasper sintiendo la conmoción que nos rodeaba

-No…lo sé con exactitud Jasper- dijo Alice un tanto afligida, él se limitó a abrazarla y acariciar su espalda. Esme seguía de pie en la puerta.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo fijándose en la habitación cosa que había pasado desapercibida para Emmett y Jasper

-No lo sabemos con exactitud Esme- intervino Alex antes que Alice o yo

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- dijo Esme con cierto matiz de preocupación. Antes de contestar Carlisle entro en la habitación con su maletín seguido de Edward quien traía a un muchacho desmayado en los brazos. Edward tenía la camisa manchada de sangre y el muchacho estaba muy mal herido.

-Por dios ¿Que paso Edward?- dijo Esme llevándose una mano para tapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa

-Todos Salgan- ordeno Carlisle de manera autoritaria, cosa que rara vez hacía. Todos habíamos comenzado a salir- Edward te necesito aquí- dijo empezando a cortar la camisa del muchacho y limpiando las heridas. Todos íbamos bajando las escaleras cuando empezamos a escuchar sollozos que provenían de la sala, bajamos y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al toparnos con una dolida Jane que sollozaba entre los brazos de Demetri

-Si le pasa algo será mi culpa-decía afligida

-No jane, no digas tonterías- le animaba Demetri abrazándola más fuerte

-No son tonterías Demetri, ambos sabemos que esto es mi culpa- dijo sollozando más alto

-Tranquila Jane, esperemos que todo salga bien y que Carlisle y Edward lo atiendan… ya verás que el saldrá victorioso de esto… siempre termina haciéndolo- dijo con una sonrisa. Jane se había parado de golpe al vernos

-Tranquila Jane, todo está bien, sentimos lo que le paso a tu amigo- dijo Esme en forma maternal y extendiendo los brazos hacia ella. Jane se dejó consentir por Esme.

Pasaban las horas y Jane no dejaba de sollozar en brazos de Esme. Demetri había optado por juagar cartas con Emmett en la entrada de la casa. Todos estábamos consternados pues desde hacía ya varias horas ni Edward ni Carlisle habían bajado a informarnos de la situación. Cuando al fin Edward bajo todos los presentes se arremolinaron a su alrededor. Jane quien era la más preocupada, dejo de respirar hasta que Edward nos informó que el chico quien correspondía al nombre de Robert estaba fuera de peligro, pero no sabían por cuanto tiempo pues Carlisle nunca había trabajado con algún vampiro que se le pareciera

-¿Él es un vampiro?- dijo Alex confusa

-Así es- confirmo Demetri

-No sabemos que reacciones pueda tener a acorto o largo plazo… al parecer la medicina humana funciona muy bien en él, en dosis dobles o triples dependiendo del caso- dijo Edward también confundido y frunciendo el entre cejo

-Tenemos que llevarlo a Creuse para que lo atiendan- dijo Jane más tranquila

-¿A dónde?- dijo Jasper

-Creuse es donde él vive, ahí hay quien pueda atenderlo…tenemos que llevarlo hoy mismo… Claro, si Carlisle piensa que no hay un inconveniente si lo movemos-dijo esto último inquieta

-Claro que no- dijo el susodicho bajando por las escaleras con una bolsa de plástico negra

-Emmett hazme el favor de ir a quemar esto afuera-

-Sí, enseguida voy- Emmett tomo la bolsa y se apresuró a salir con ella

-Rose, hija podrías hacerte cargo del chico en lo que nos ponemos de acuerdo en qué hacer con él-

-Claro- dije comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Entre en el cuarto el cual tenía un olor a alcohol y cloro. El chico estaba recostado en la pequeña cama. Se veía vulnerable, mantenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era acompasada. Tenía el cabello negro y revuelto, tenía unos mechones de pelo sobre los ojos. Me acerque e intente acomodárselos, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando me tomo de la muñeca y la apretaba mientras pronunciaba un nombre que nunca creí escuchar de ese chico

-Bella…- dijo en un susurro apenas audible, al tiempo que iba disminuyendo la fuerza del agarre de mi muñeca y su mano caí a un costado de su cuerpo…


	20. ¿Coincidencias o Destino? II

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**19.- ¿Coincidencias O Destino? II**

* * *

**Rosalie Pov**

El chico estaba recostado en la pequeña cama. Se veía vulnerable, mantenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración era acompasada. Tenía el cabello negro y revuelto, tenía unos mechones de pelo sobre los ojos. Me acerque e intente acomodárselos, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando me tomo de la muñeca y la apretaba mientras pronunciaba un nombre que nunca creí escuchar de ese chico

-Bella…- dijo en un susurro apenas audible, al tiempo que iba disminuyendo la fuerza del agarre de mi muñeca y su mano caí a un costado de su cuerpo. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Cómo era posible algo así?

-¿Rose?-Me pare como si fuera un resorte y encare a la pequeña Alice quien estaba parada en el marco de la puerta-¿Te pasa algo? Estas…rara…-dijo entrando a la habitación

-No-me apresure a decir-me encuentro bastante bien-dije tratando de tranquilizarme

-Te ayudo con él chico-

-¿eh?

-¿El chico Rose?-

-¿Qué? Ah sí claro…- comenzamos a cambiar las sabanas del chico-mmm ¿Edward dónde está?-

-Salió con Alex a comprar unas gazas, alcohol… ese tipo de cosas-dijo restándole importancia y acomodando la almohada bajo la cabeza del chico

-Ha- fue todo lo que pude decir

-Rose segura que estas bien-dijo interceptando mi mirada

-Si-dije desviando la mirada y fingiendo acomodar la sabana

-Te noto rara-dijo inquisitiva

-No, son solo imaginaciones tuyas, por cierto ¿Dónde está Carlisle?-dije desviando el tema. Ella al parecer no lo noto

-Está en el camino principal con Jane-

-¿Te importa si voy un minuto con ellos?

-No, yo me encargo, necesito algo con que distraerme- salí en silencio. Baje las escaleras muy despacio sopesando que le diría a Carlisle. Salí de la casa más confundida que nada. ¿Cómo es que ese chico conocía a Bella? ¿Quién le hablo de ella? ¿La habrían secuestrado los Vulturis? Ya no debería estar imaginando estupideces, quizá haya sido Jane o alguien de la guardia quien le hablo sobre ella. Me encontré con Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Jane y Esme junto al camino principal discutiendo las formas de llevar al chico y quien iría.

-Lo se Jane… pero debes entender que es mi deber hacer que el chico se mantenga estable hasta que llegue a su casa-decía Carlisle

-No es necesario… ya han hecho mucho por nosotros-rebatía Jane

-Jane… hay que pensarlo…- Jane movía la cabeza negativamente

- No hay nada que pensar Demetri-

-Vamos Jane… tendremos que dejar Creuse en cuanto lleguemos…ellos podrían quedarse mientras le informamos a nuestros señores lo que paso-

-Está bien ¿Quién ira?- dijo Jane dándose por vencida

-Yo iré- les informe sin siquiera mirar a nadie

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca Rose?-Dijo Emmett sorprendido

-No Emmett-

-¿Cómo es que no me has dicho nada de esto?-me reprocho molesto

-No eres mi padre, además ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para decidir que quiero hacer- dije mordaz, pero me arrepentí al instante al ver la cara de dolor que ponía Emmett ante mis palabras

-Tienes razón, No soy tu padre, pero soy tu esposo- dijo serio y herido

-Emmett lo siento, no quería decirlo así- dije acercándome un poco

-Déjalo ya Rosalie, se perfectamente lo que querías decir- dijo comenzando a andar hacia la casa. Hubiera ido tras él y hubiera tratado de arreglar las cosas, pero en estos momentos era más importante saber sobre Bella.

-Estas… segura de lo que dices-dijo mi padre

-ha-dije sin comprender a que se refería

-De ir conmigo a dejar al chico en su casa-

-Ha sí, claro, quiero ir-

-Rose, hija piénsalo bien, además las clases no puedes dejarlas así como así- rodé los ojos exasperada

-Esme…-me detuve un segundo, a ella nunca me atrevería a decirle algo inapropiado, pues era como mi verdadera madre-mamá…. -Me corregí-yo quiero ir…sé que Emmett no lo entiende ahora…pero estoy segura de que lo hará- Carlisle enarco una ceja

-Bien es tu decisión Rosalie, pero piensa en Emmett-

-Lo hare de cualquier forma Carlisle, con o sin el consentimiento de Emmett-

-Bien… Partiremos por la noche… prepara tus cosas para unos 5 días-dijo dandose por vencido

-ok… ¿Cómo nos iremos?-

-Demetri…piloteara una avioneta que dejamos en Seattle-dijo Jane

-De acuerdo solo hay que llegar ahí-dije pensando en las posibilidades de contarle a Emmett lo sucedido

-Sí, nos iremos al anochecer –confirmo mi Padre

-Iré a hablar con Emmett-dije despreocupada

-Te acompaño- dijo Jasper. Caminamos unos metros y él se desvió hacia el bosque

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Ven, quiero hablar contigo un segundo-dijo adentrándose más en el bosque. Se detuvo a unos 500 metros de la casa

-¿Qué te pasa Rosalie?- inquirio tranquilo

-Nada Jasper-dije a la defensiva- ¿Que te hace pensar que me pasa algo?-

-No me mientas, sé que algo ocurre, lo puedo sentir- ¿Por qué no era un vampiro normal? ¿Qué de malo tenia no tener dones? ¿En esta casa nunca habrá algo que se pueda ocultar? Al parecer no, si no era Alice, era Jasper o Edward.

-No es nada importante Jasper-

-Pues a como estas, no creo que no sea importante-sopese sus palabras-Anda somos amigos ¿no?-

-Sí, es solo que… no se Jasper…tal vez estoy imaginando cosas-

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-insistió

-El chico…-

-¿Robert?-

-Si…él…bueno…él…dijo algo…y no sé cómo tomarlo…-dije aún más confundida que antes

-¿Recupero la conciencia?-dijo confuso

-No del todo-dije distraídamente mientras pensaba como decirle las cosas

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Bella-

-¿Bella? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?-dijo aún más confundido

-Eso es lo que no entiendo-dije dando un largo suspiro

-Deberías explicarte bien…-

-Yo fui a cuidar del chico como Carlisle me lo pidió…estaba acomodando…bueno su almohada-mentí un poco- cuando él me tomo de la muñeca y…y…dijo Bella-así de fácil y así de simple ¿Cómo había pasado? yo no lo sabia

-¿Estas segura?-

-Bueno… -Claro que lo estaba ¿Por quién me estaba tomando?-no-dije ok tal vez me acobarde en el último segundo pero tenía que estar segura de las cosas

-Ok, así que ¿Por eso quieres ir?- asentí un poco cohibida-Bien en ese caso, espero que encuentres algo-sonreí

-¿Jasper?-dije tímida

-¿Si?-

-No crees que estoy loca ¿verdad?-

-Creo que es un poco tarde para eso-dijo riendo- además seriamos dos locos ¿No crees?-sonreí

-No se lo digas a Alice y por favor trata de no pensar en eso mientras Edward ande cerca ¿Sí?-dije recordando que no podía dejar que Edward se enterara de esto

-Lo intentare-

-Gracias Jasper-

-¿Y no piensas decírselo a Emmett?

-No aun no- él asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 -0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0

Ya dentro de la casa me dispuse a subir a mi recamara y hacer las maletas. Abrí la puerta y Emmett estaba sacando ropa del closet con ambas manos

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dije sin poder entender

-No es obvio Rose- moví la cabeza negativamente- ¡iré con ustedes!- dijo sonriendo mientras colocaba la ropa que traía en la maleta.

-No, no puedes- dije cerrando su maleta

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, no eres mi madre- dijo utilizando lo mismo que dije, pero en mi contra. Abrió su maleta mientras se daba la vuelta e iba al closet por más ropa

-¿Crees que haga calor?-dijo de forma inocente mientras me mostraba una playera de maga corta y otra de manga larga

-Eres increíble- masculle entre dientes. Me dirigí al closet para sacar mi maleta

-Tu maleta ya está lista Rose-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-No creo que Carlisle deje que vayas- sonreí para mis adentros- no es un paseo de diversión-

-Lo sé- su actitud me desespero

-Bien… pero que sea bajo tu propio riesgo- dije enojada. Tome mi maleta y salí de la habitación dando un portazo. Baje las escaleras y justo cuando iba en busca de Carlisle Edward entro con un montón de bolsas. Me quede congelada y comencé a pensar en ¿Cómo era posible que Edward se hubiera fijado en una insignificante humana? Una como Alex. Edward capto mi pensamiento y en vez de reprocharme se mostró… ¿Torturado?...

* * *

_Wiii aquí estan estos capitulos! sorry por no actualizar es que se vinieron los exámenes otra vez :S pero bueno todo paso. A demás de que la página no quería abrir y para serles sincera cuando abrió me dio flojera! T.T lo sé soy mala y pésima en esto! Pero en fin!_

_Les agradezco por leer!_

_Gracias a las alertas, reviewa, y demás.. agrades sus consejos y los tomare en cuenta todos_

_ya en uno o dos cap maximo ahora si se encontraran de frente Los Cullen con Bella ¿Que creen que pase? haaa que emocion jajaja_

_Gracias por aguantarme!_

_Nos vemos pronto!_

_Se les quiere!_

_Bye!_


	21. Esclavo De Sus Besos

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**20.- Esclavo De Sus Besos**

* * *

El día no podía ir peor de lo que ya estaba. ¿Cómo demonios paso? No lo sé. Ese tal Robert hizo que mi mundo se viniera abajo en tan solo unos segundos. No podía borrar esas imágenes de mi mente.

Durante el tiempo que estuvimos curando a Robert unas imágenes venían recurrentes a su mente, primero eran voces y luego se transformaron a imágenes que comenzaron a torturarme de una manera casi mortal y todas giraban en torno a una sola persona ¡Isabella Swan" la joven que hace poco más de 60 años fue la luz que me hizo salir de la obscuridad en la que estaba empeñado en estar.

Carlisle quería ir a comprar algunas cosas como gasas, alcohol, algodón. Todo era indispensable para el viaje a Creuse. Esta era mi oportunidad de salir un rato del agujero en el que me había sumido a raíz de las imágenes que pasaban en la mente de Robert.

Salí con dirección a la farmacia a comprar las cosas esenciales. Alex me acompañaba, pero muy a mi pesar la ignoraba concentrándome en mis pensamientos. Alex se bajó del coche se dirigió a la farmacia y compro todo lo necesario. El regreso a casa no fue en total silencio pues Alex se debatía mentalmente en preguntarme que sucedía. Para antes de que esto pasara llegamos a casa y me apresure a bajar las cosas y dejar a Alex estacionar mi auto.

Entre en la casa y capte los últimos pensamientos de Rosalie quien se encontraba bajando las escaleras ¿Cómo es posible que Edward se haya fijado en una insignificante humana? Una como Alex. Esta vez deje pasar su comentario no sin antes sentirme torturado por las preguntas que alguna vez… en algún momento yo mismo me hice. Rosalie me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Y esa cara? ¿Acaso Alex no te dejo ir con nosotros a Creuse?- ¿Desde cuándo Rosalie tan mordaz conmigo? Según yo esa actitud la habíamos dejado, entre ella y yo, hace ya varias décadas pues habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que en realidad eso no iba a cambiar lo que yo había hecho, y el hecho de cómo había perjudicado a la familia. Solo decidí ignorarla como hacía décadas.

Carlisle estaba en su despacho hablando con el gerente del hospital para decirle que estaría fuera algunas semanas por una emergencia familiar. Carlisle no tuvo más problemas y al anochecer estábamos preparados para partir, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando Rosalie junto con Emmett bajaron unas maletas. No hizo falta preguntar que hacían con ellas pues en su mente se leía a la perfección que ellos dos irían con Carlisle y conmigo.

-¿Listos?-pregunto Carlisle llegando con una maleta negra donde contenía los instrumentos que se necesitaban en el viaje y unas pequeñas mudas de ropa. Esme sostenía la otra mano de Carlisle y se notaba como se afligida por la partida de todos nosotros hacia los desconocido. Carlisle puso la maleta en el suelo y abrazo a Esme susurrándole al oído que volvería y que la llamaría cada cierta hora. Se despidió de ella con beso breve pero intenso y salió al encuentro con Jane y Demetri. Emmett y Rosalie salieron sin más pues ya se habían despedido de todos. Yo por mi parte no sabía en qué términos había quedado con la enana, la cual se encontraba en brazos de Jasper sin saber muy bien que decir…

-¿Edward?-dijo insegura

-¿Sí?-

-Cuídense- Dijo dando un paso hacia mí y abrazándome, le devolví el abrazo. Esto era sin duda una especia de tregua o reconciliación en silencio por parte de los dos.

-Lo haremos-dije con una pequeña sonrisa a la que ella correspondió- cuídate enana- dije antes de girarme a Esme quien tenía una enorme sonrisa por el pequeño acercamiento entre Alice y yo.

-Cuídate y cuida de Alex en mi ausencia- dije reparando en la chica que tenía los ojos fijos en la puerta. Esme asintió y me beso la mejilla. Me acerque a Alex sin saber muy bien que decir, ella se limitó a volverse hacia mí y abrazarme

-No vayas- dijo sin más

-No será para siempre, volveré…te lo prometo-dije alzando su mentón levemente y sonriéndole para infundirle confianza

-Edward… Te amo- dijo mientras me tomaba desprevenido y besaba mis labios. El beso fue corto pero cargado de emociones por parte de ella- cuídate- dijo mientras se apartaba de mí.

-Cuídalas- dije volviéndome a Jasper

-Descuida hermano, lo hare-dijo con una sonrisa. Me volví a la puerta y salí para reunirme con los demás sintiendo una sensación extraña en el estómago, sensación que llevaba años sin sentir

-¿Listo Edward? – dijo Demetri al verme salir. Asentí y me subí en la parte de atrás del Jeep de Emmett donde ya estaban todos. Salimos con dirección a Port Angeles donde habían dejado la avioneta de ahí nos dirigiríamos a Seattle donde tomaríamos un avión privado a Creuse. El viaje fue corto y algo tedioso.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle apenas eran las 5:00 a.m. así que sin retrasos los Vulturis se ocuparon de arreglar todo lo necesario para poder viajar. Y así lo hicimos una hora después sin más tripulantes que Jane, Demetri, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett y yo.

Rosalie y Emmett trataban de arreglar una diferencia. Carlisle se encontraba monitoreando a Robert. Jane no dejaba de voltear cada cierto tiempo hacia donde se encontraba Carlisle y Demetri se centró en conducir el pequeño avión sin dejarse arrastrar por los sucesos a sus alrededor, así fue como quise imitarle, dado que el camino a Creuse era algo largo, y decidí sumergirme en mis pensamientos, recordando hechos y comparando emociones...

Nunca me había sentido como ahora, más bien llevaba años sin sentirlo; me sentía miserable y me torturaba de sobre manera el pensar en esa mujer… la mujer que puso mi vida de cabeza y con ella a mi familia… la mujer que no dejo que me derrumbará a pesar de saber que lo nuestro era una reverenda estupidez y que por más que quisiéramos no podría ser…aun así aquí estaba yo, torturándome una vez más sin dejar de ser el único culpable… Lo sabía.

Quería salir de ese infierno del que, a pesar de estos 60 años, no había logrado superar y quizá era tiempo de reconocerlo; ¡seguía amando Bella a pesar de estar con Alex! Para cuando me di cuenta de esto ya era demasiado tarde, pues mi ángel ya no habitaba este mundo o eso creía… hasta ahora. Este nuevo descubrimiento hizo renacer mi esperanza y a la vez hizo renacer mis temores más profundos, temores que siempre guarde a raíz de la desaparición de Bella.

Aún recuerdo todo que lo hice sufrir a Alex por no poder amarla lo suficiente porque de alguna manera extraña nunca deje de amar a esa chica hermosa de ojos color chocolate.

Las cosas no estaban muy bien y muchas veces me preguntaba si no había una forma de hacer las cosas de diferente manera y si la había ¿Cuál era? A veces me sentía más perdido que de costumbre y más perdido que los demás. Eso sin contar la extenuante batalla que vivía día a día cada vez que estaba con Alex. Habían sido muchas las veces que por accidente quise llamar Bella a Alex y todo el tiempo me detenía antes de que mis labios pronunciaran el nombre de aquel ángel. Pero algunas veces no tuve tanta suerte y fueron en los momento menos acertado. Alex se enojaba conmigo varios días y no era para menos.

Gracias al cielo yo si podía leer la mente de Alex eso era de gran ayuda todo el tiempo y me ayudaba a arreglar las cosas con ella de forma simple. No es que no la quisiera por el contario la adoraba y ella era mi mundo, pero nunca llegue a amarla como ame a Bella a pesar de todo lo que la hice sufrir. Alex me reclamo en una ocasión…

**Flash back**

Era sábado por la noche y estaba encerrado en mi cuarto. ¿Por qué? Pues porque había peleado con Alex por cometer la estupidez, en más de una ocasión, de llamarla Bella.

Ahora estaba ayudando a Carlisle en un pequeño consultorio privado donde podía trabajar todo el tiempo que él quisiera, además de trabajar en el hospital general. Pero hoy él se encargaba de todo para que yo pudiera estar con Alex todo el fin de semana. Mi suplicio no terminaba pues Alex se dirigía a la habitación aún muy enojada y dispuesta a reclamarme. Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la venta para salir de ahí y dejar que Alex se calmara un poco más. Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado ya que Alex se percató de mi intención y abrió la puerta del cuarto justo cuando iba a saltar por el ventanal

-¡Edward! Tenemos que hablar-dijo más enojada por mi intento de huida

-Bien, hablemos- dije derrotado, pues algo que había aprendido de Alex es que era demasiado testaruda. Cerré la venta tras de mí y me recargue a un lado sobre la pared. La observe fijamente, en su mente había un sin fin de pensamiento y todos terminaban en mí y en Bella.

-¿Me amas?- soltó de repente con la voz quebrada. Me quede mudo pues esa no era la pregunta que se formulaba en su mente

-…- seguí pensando la repuesta para escoger las palabras adecuadas

-¿No tienes nada que decir? Es que no me amas-me acuso

-Te quiero mucho y lo sabes Alex-dije desesperado, pero ella se dio cuenta de mi intención

-Amar no es lo mismo que querer- dijo mirándome fijamente con los ojos. Ella tenía los ojos vidriosos. Nosotros no podíamos llorar, pero eso no impedía que sintiéramos las ganas de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no me amas como la amas a ella?- dijo con voz cansina y un dejo de tristeza. Excelente pregunta me dije ¿Por qué no podía amarla como amaba a Bella?

_(No me preguntes por qué a veces la nombro por casualidad… y es que aún la recuerdo…y es que aún llevo dentro su forma de amar.)_

-Alex no te tortures así, por favor no vale la pena hablar de esto**- _Yo quiero hablar de eso -_**dijo mentalmente -Alex… ¿A que le tienes miedo?-dije queriendo entenderla

-Bella-dijo bajando la cabeza

-por si no te has dado cuanta ella está muerta Alex- dije como cosa obvia al tiempo que sentía un dolor en mi pecho

-Edward…yo…quiero saber la verdad-dijo levantando la cabeza y posando sus ojos sobre los míos. Su mirada era serena y se mostraba muy tranquila, pero su mente estaba tan confundida

_(Una razón para ti, me pides motivos y una explicación para no desterrarla ahora y para siempre de mi corazón.)_

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-dije resignado, ya no quería hacerla sufrir pero no podía evitar lo**_- todo -_**dijo en su mente-Bella…fue…es y seguirá siendo… importante…Alex…no quiero seguir con esto-

_(Yo soy así, y seguiré vagando errante por tu piel… yo no podré dar todo de mi mientras que olvide a esa mujer.)_

-Hay que hacerlo Edward-dijo frustrada. ¿Qué quería de mí? ¿Acaso volverme loco? Al parecer sí, pero ¿Qué quería que le dijera?

_(Y sigo esclavo de sus besos y sigo preso de mis miedos hemos llegado a un punto de inflexión en el que esta obsesión está apartándome de ti.)_

-Te quiero Alex, pero ella… es ella a la que realmente amo…-su mirada se tornó triste y melancólica- pero ella no está y tu si…-dije acercado me para abrazarla.

_(Y sigo esclavo de sus besos y sigo preso de mis miedos y sigo sin saber por qué razón ella sigue en mi interior en nuestro punto de inflexión. Y sigo esclavo de sus besos...) _

Al principio se negó, pero después me abrazo mientras comenzaba a sollozar- lo siento- logre decir mientras sentía que por primera vez debía hacer las cosas bien con Alex…

_(No hay quién controle al amor de hecho te quiero como a nadie más pero a veces es ella la que me derrumba mi seguridad…)_

**Fin Flash back**

Y así lo hice. Trate de hacer las cosas bien con ella. Sabía que hacia mal el engañarme y sobre todo engañarla pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Bella se había ido y yo tenía una eternidad por delante, una eternidad sin la mujer que amaba y todo por mi estupidez.

Nadie supo durante 40 años que ame en silencio a un fantasma, nadie de mi familia supo que sus pensamientos si lastimaban mi corazón. Nadie supo que Isabella Marie Swan NUNCA MURIÓ sino que VIVIÓ en mi corazón durante más de 60 años…

* * *

_Hola Gente!_

_¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien jujuju ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Si lo hizo dejen reviews! entre otros temas ¿Alguna duda? ¿algo? sobre fechas...lo que sea...haganmelo saber_

_Ya el próximo capítulo es el tan ansiado encuentro! Espero no decepcionarlos con ese cap! __¿Qué creen que pase? ¿Cómo reaccionara Edward y Rosalie? Haaa que muero de emoción jajaja_

_Les gusto la canción! Tenía pensado adaptarla y me encanto para más o menos describir lo que sentía Edward… pero no supe cómo hacerlo y mejor lo hice así…_

_Bueno gracias por todo! Por leer, dejar reviews, las alertas y sobre todo por seguir aguantándome… agradezco que esta historia les esté gustando!_

_Saludos a cada uno de ustedes y aun que no dejen reviews les agradezco por leer de igual manera!_

_Nos vemos la próxima actualización!_

_Bye_


	22. Reencuentros

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**21.-Reencuentros**

* * *

Y aquí estábamos, en una pequeña pista de aterrizaje en medio de un bosque en Francia. El viaje había sido tedioso y aburrido. Rosalie y Emmett salieron del pequeño avión tomados de la mano, durante el viaje se habían reconciliado. Carlisle bajaba en una camilla al herido y era ayudo por Demetri. Jane estaba marcando a casa del herido para avisar que ya habíamos llegado y que necesitábamos unos coches para transportarnos.

-Listo- dijo colgando y volviéndose hacía Carlisle- vendrán por ustedes en 10 minutos máximo- dijo dando un sonoro suspiro. Observo a Robert unos instantes se dirigió a él y le susurro en el oído- volveré a verte- dijo depositando un suave beso en sus labios

-Bien Jane, yo me quedare y hare todo lo posible para que Robert este bien-

-De acuerdo Demetri… avísame sobre cualquier cambio…-él aludido asintió y Jane salió disparada a una pequeña camioneta blindada que estaba en un cobertizo cerca de la pista. Se dirigió a donde estábamos en la pista y se despidió de todos con la mano.

Al poco tiempo tres camionetas blindadas de color negro arribaron a donde nos encontrábamos. Un tipo corpulento se bajó de una de las camionetas. Vestía todo de negro y tenía los ojos color topacio. Nos observó y en cuanto reparo en Robert sobre la camilla se dirigió a Demetri con la voz aparentemente tranquila, pero en la mente estaba a casi nada de asesinar a Demetri y a nosotros con él.

-¿Qué demonios le paso Demetri?- dijo señalando a Robert

-Calma Saúl…fue una maldita emboscada…por suerte logramos salir… no sin unas cuantas bajas de ambos bandos-dijo Demetri con suficiencia. El tipo no parecía nada contento y reparo en nosotros

-¿Y ellos?- dijo señalándonos con la cabeza

-Ellos son quienes le salvaron la vida- dijo Demetri sin siquiera mirarnos y con cara de empezar a aburrirse- si no quieres su ayuda llévate a Robert…pero solo quiero ver la cara de su papi cuando lo vea-dijo con sorna

-Stefano no se pondrá muy contento con esto y lo sabes-dijo Saúl comenzando a impacientarse por la actitud de Demetri

-Lo se Saúl, pero correré el riesgo-dijo Demetri poniéndose unos lentes. Saúl se dio la vuelta y ordeno subir al chico a una de las camionetas

Cuando todos estuvimos arriba de las camionetas estas arrancaron. El camino fue rápido pasamos un pequeño pueblo que parecía ser del siglo XVII O XVIII, salvo que la gente vestía con todo tipo de ropa desde la más normal hasta vestidos extravagantes. Las calle estaban completamente empedradas salvo una que otra y por supuesta la del el camino principal el cual cruzaba todo el pueblo en línea recta. Salimos del pueblo rápido, me empezaba a impacientar por que no tenía ni idea de a dónde íbamos y el pensamiento de los guardias no ayudaba mucho a mejorar mi humor; se la pasaban pensando en ¿cómo le dirían al padre del chico que su hijo estaba mal herido? Harto de ellos decidí ignorarlos a todos y me concentre en el camino serpenteante llenos de vegetación, esto me recordó a Forks salvo que aquí no estaba nublado.

Pase así un gran rato y para cuando me di cuenta frente a mí había una pequeña muralla nos íbamos acercando a la puerta y la camioneta no disminuyo su marcha, a unos escasos 10 metros la puertas se abrieron dejando paso a un gran castillo de piedra que se alzaba majestuoso, como esos antiguos del siglo XVI, nunca pasaban de moda y además de que olía mucho fresas eso me hizo raro y mi mente evoco a una pequeña humana, deseche rápido ese pensamiento y me volví a concentrar en el castillo. El castillo se dividía con muros, porque solo se veía la parte de enfrente del castillo dado que los lados laterales estaban protegidos con muros enormes de piedra y se alcanzaban a ver las copas de los árboles del otro lado. La camioneta se estaciono frente a la puerta. Las puertas del castillo se abrieron dejando pasar a unos hombres vestidos de negro

-¿Más guardias Simón?- dijo exasperado Demetri

-La seguridad nunca está de más Demetri- dijo respondió el conductor que resultó ser el tal simón. Todos bajamos de las camionetas. Unos tipos salieron a nuestro encuentro

-Saúl, todo listo- él susodicho asintió

-¿Ya avisaron a la familia?-él chico que te tendría más de 20 años humanos asintió.

-Listo, ya vienen todos incluso Kenan-

-Perfecto, llévenlo a su cuarto- ordeno Saúl, otros guardias subieron cuidadosamente a Robert en una camilla y fue custodiado por otro tanto de guardias hasta llegar a su habitación en el tercer piso. Para ser un castillo no estaba en ruinas como la mayoría en la actualidad, pues al parecer se le había dado un buen cuidado y se renovaba cada cierto tiempo según lo que Demetri decia en su mente._ -Son unos exagerados, pero Stefano cuida muy bien de su familia, la arrancaría la cabeza a cualquiera con tal de que sus gatitos no sufran, ¡Por dios son vampiros no niños humanos!-_ Se quejaba Demetri una y otra vez. Una vez que Robert estuvo instalado en el cuarto no pasaron menos de 5 minutos cuando dos hombres ingresaron a la sala.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?-dijo un hombre alto, delgado, de ojos color caramelo, tez pálida como la de un vampiro cualquiera, cabello cobrizo y con una expresión de preocupación palpable en su rostro

-Señor, el joven Robert ha sido atendido por estas personas-dijo Saúl señalándonos-¿Carlisle?-dijo el hombre llamando la atención de mi padre quien se encontraba ocupada quitando las vendas ensangrentadas del cuerpo del chico. Mi padre levanto la cabeza confuso, la sorpresa irrumpió en su rostro para dar paso a una sonrisa

-¿Stefano Fritzon?, por dios hombre que milagro-dijo al tiempo que se separaba de Robert y estrechaba la mano de Stefano-creí que estabas en Volterra- el aludido también sonrió

-No, hace décadas que ya no estoy con la guardia me retire cuando encontré a la mujer de mi vida-dijo con autosuficiencia-¿Cómo ha pasado esto Carlisle?- dijo señalando con la cabeza a su hijo

-pues veras…-

-Es una larga historia Stefano…creo que deberíamos llevar a Robert con Kenan-dijo Demetri aburrido de la escena tan conmovedora

-creí que venía para acá- dijo Stefano

-Ya le llamamos señor-

-Bien Saúl, ¿ya has avisado a mis otros hijos?-

-Sí, todos vienen hacia acá-dijo el hombre con suficiencia. En ese instante entro un hombre con bata blanca

-Stefano, vine lo más pronto que pude ¿Qué ocurre?-

-El muchacho…ha sufrido algunas heridas, ya está hecho la mayor parte del trabajo, pero no tengo micha experiencia con personas de su clase-dijo mi padre antes que el padre de Robert

-Bien, veré que puedo hacer ahora les pediría que salieran del cuarto-

Todos salimos de la habitación, me rezague un poco y le dirigí una última mirada a Robert. Salí algo enfadado y cansado. Me recargue sobre lo que parecía ser un estante en la sala continua de la habitación de Robert. Él supuesto doctor Kenan se quedó adentro con mi padre y el otro hombre…Stefano. Rosalie, Emmett, Demetri y algunos otros guardias decidieron ir a dar un paseo.

-¿No vienes Edward?-pregunto Rosalie en el marco de la puerta

-No, quiero estar aquí cuando Carlisle salga-dije viendo hacia la nada

-Bien, si necesitas algo…-

-Sí, te llamare al celular-dije con una pequeña sonrisa, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y salió al pasillo donde la esperaba el resto

Al poco rato llego una rubia despampanante. Su cabeza era una revolución de ideas sobre el estado de su amigo. Ella estaba a punto de entrar cuando salió Carlisle con Stefano

-Papá ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-Tess, Cariño no es nada grave-dijo abrazándola

-¿Cómo paso?-insistió la rubia separándose de su padre

-Fue al parecer una emboscada, pero tu hermano estará bien-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa con la cual aparentemente tranquilizo a la rubia

-Ya le avisaron a Bella- me tense ante la pronunciación de ese nombre y Carlisle lo noto también

-Ya se le aviso a todos, porque no vas a esperarla y tratas de que se tranquilice-

-Sí, eso hare- dijo la rubia dándose al vuelta y reparando por primera vez en mí, nuestras miradas se encontraron

-Edward- me llamo mi padre así que me volví hacia el rompiendo el contacto visual con la rubia

-Sí-

-Habla con tu madre y dile que nos quedaremos un poco más de lo previsto…-

-Pero eso no es necesario, porque no le dices a tu esposa que se venga a Francia una temporada, nada me haría más feliz que tenerlos en casa-dijo Stefano

-No queremos molestar- dijo mi padre contrariado

-No es ninguna molestia Carlisle- insistió Stefano

-somos mucho y no quiero incomodar a tu esposa e hijos-

-No lo haras, ellas estarán Felices de tener compañía un tiempo, además mi esposa estará feliz de tenerlos con nosotros-

-Si piensas que no habrá inconveniente yo mismo la llamare- dijo mi padre

-Bien, te llevare a mi despacho para que marques- dicho esto ambos salieron de la habitación dejándome solo en la pequeña estancia. Me recargue cerca de la puerta y tome un pequeño libro al azar para matar el tiempo. Estaba sumergido en la lectura cuando levante mi cabeza al escuchar pasos en el pasillo, segura era Carlisle, deje el libro en él están…

Y entonces la vi…

Entro en la pequeña estancia como un ángel, pequeños rastros de lágrimas surcaban su hermoso rostro. Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces. No podía ser ella. No era ella. Mi Bella… mi Isabella… era absurdo…imposible… su rostro se mostraba afligido y como en el pasado ningún pensamiento salía de esa preciosa cabecita. Se internó en la habitación seguida de cerca por la rubia de hace rato, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Solo se escuchó un grito ahogado, un sollozo que se intensificaba a cada segundo. Yo estaba petrificado en la misma posición. Salió de la habitación con la rubia pisándole los talones. Se arrincono en una esquina y comenzó a llorar más fuerte.

-Tranquila cariño, el estará bien, saldrá de esta- decía la rubia para tranquilizarla, pero ese ángel se limitó a abrazar a la rubia y sollozar en su hombro. Las manos me picaban y sentí una gran necesidad de tomarla en mis brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, que nada le pasaría, pero me detuve por que llego un tipo alto y robusto, que tan solo al verla la abrazo y mi ángel sollozo más intensamente en el pecho de este. Sus lágrimas eran gruesas y se sentía una inquietud en el ambiente y un dolor tan grande que me sentí pequeño. Entonces sucedió…

Sus hermosos ojos color chocolate con motas color caramelo se posaron sobre los míos unos instantes. Su mirada transmitía desolación, tristeza, enojo, dolor… dolor que traspaso mi pecho en un segundo e hizo que una corriente eléctrica se paseara por mi cuerpo involuntariamente. ¿Cómo era posible que me sintiera vivo en medio de la desolación que sentía mi ángel? ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Cómo era que ella estaba ahí a tan solo unos metros de mí? ¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de estar tan cerca ambos estábamos tan lejos?

* * *

_Hola!_

_Ya sé, tarde dos meses en actualizar! Dios ¿Cómo paso el tiempo tan rápido? Ni idea_

_La verdad estuve muy entretenida con los exámenes parciales, los finales, mi fiesta de Graduación, el examen de inglés de la universidad! Dios fueron muchas cosas… pero todo salió GENIAL!_

_Ahora, pasando a cosas más importantes disculpen por el retrasó, En fin que les pareció? En lo personal no me gusto! Pero a mi imaginación le apetecieron unas vacaciones indefinidas y he tenido que forzarla un poco T.T pero así salió el cap. alguna duda? Algo? Lo que sea?_

_En fin, Grax por agregar a favoritos y sobre todo gracias por leer, aunque no me lo merezca. T.T_

_Se les quiere y nos leemos en la próxima actualización que espero sea este fin de semana. ;-)_

_Bye_


	23. ¿Celos Yo?

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**22.- ¿Celos Yo?**

* * *

Tres semanas. Sí, tres semanas habían pasado desde la llegada oficial de los Cullen al castillo. No es que me importara demasiado, de hecho no lo hacía. En cuanto contemple esos ojos color topacio que me observaban fijamente entre una mezcla de alivio, confusión, Frustración, desesperación y felicidad. Supe que no era una persona común no solo por el hecho de que ese tal Edward fuese un invitado desconocido y además vampiro, si no por el hecho de que recordaba haberlo visto antes. Solo que no recordaba donde.

Aún que no quisiese admitirlo sabía de ante mano que estas personas ya las conocía. ¿De dónde? Ni yo lo recordaba. Trataba de hacer memoria todo el tiempo, pero mis únicos resultados eran dolores de cabeza y frustraciones tan intensas que solo me hacían caer en la desesperación. Además estaba ese estúpido velo que no me dejaba ir más allá de los recuerdos recolectados de los últimos 60 años.

Mi frustración y desesperación crecieron con la llegada de los demás Cullen, a tan solo unos días de la llegada de los primeros cuatro. Según tenía entendido sus nombres eran Carlisle y Esme quienes fungían como los padres, Rosalie y Emmett que eran esposos, Alice y Jasper que también eran esposos y su hermano Edward. Quien siempre que andaba cerca no me quitaba la vista de encima; y para colmo sus parientes tampoco. Por lo que optaba por ignóralos todo el tiempo que me era posible, aunque según mi madre eso rayaba en la descortesía; la cual también me tenía sin cuidado mientras me ahorrar las frustraciones, dolores de cabeza y la sensación de que algo importante se me escapaba.

De esta manera pasaron las semas y también las mejoras en Robert eran palpables, y yo no podía estar más contenta con eso. Todo el tiempo que me era posible me la pasaba encerrada en la habitación de Robert fungiendo como enfermera, lo cual no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Él había despertado de su letargo hacia una semana y yo nunca lo dejaba solo mucho tiempo.

Mis padres también estaban felices al igual que mis hermanos; por la recuperación de Robert. Pero al parecer el único problema era que mis hermanos no se llevaban muy bien con los "invitados" a lo cual mis padres hacían caso omiso, puesto que sin Carlisle el patriarca del clan Cullen, mi padre jamás se hubiera vuelto vegetariano, ni habría dejado a los Vulturis para formar su propia familia.

Aun así los días parecían mejorar y la vida en el castillo parcia avanzar poco a poco, Robert dejaría esas cuatro paredes ese día y aunque Kenan, mi padre así como el doctor Cullen se habían opuesto Robert no les había tomado ni la menor consideración y es que cuando algo se le metía en cabeza no había quien lo para y eso lo había dejado claro durante todos esos años.

-¿Listo?- dije parándome en medio de su habitación, mientras él se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

-¿Bromeas? No sé cuánto tiempo más hubiera aguantado encerrado aquí- me reí y después me dirigí a ayudarle a pararse

-Estás loco, No debiste hacer esto…aún estas débil-

-Lo sé, pero no podía estar más en esa cama-

-¿Insinúas que no soy una buena enfermera?-él soltó una carcajada. Se soltó de mi agarre y me acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de una mano.

-Yo nunca dije eso… eres una excelente enfermera, la cama es la que no ayuda… si no se usa para lo que me gustaría-me sonroje un poco-¿Qué?- pregunto divertido

-Nada, solo bajemos ya...- salimos caminando despacio de su cuarto y anduvimos por el pasillos un rato en silencio- Tú novia perpetua Jane llego esta mañana preguntando por ti- dije como quien no quiere la cosa

-¿Celosa?-dijo entre divertido y serio

-Por supuesto que no… yo nunca le he envidiado nada a Jane y esta no será la excepción-

-¿Envidiar? Nadie hablo de envidiar… yo solo dije que estabas un poco celosa-

-Pues es obvio que no, no veo por qué debería estar celosa de Jane si…- pero no pude terminar por que cuando quise reaccionar Robert me tenía entre la pared y su esplendoroso cuerpo.

-Yo diría que no tienes que envidiarle nada… eres más hermosa que la mayoría de las vampiras- dijo cerca de mi oído. Sentí como si miles de alas revolotearán en mi estómago y mi cara obtenía un ligero sonrojo- eres más hermosa que Jane… no lo dudes nunca- sentí como su aliento cerca de mi mejilla y note como se iba acercando a mi boca. ¡Dios este hombre me volvía loca a cada segundo!

Sentí sus labios rosar los míos y como instinto solo atine a enredar su pelo en mis dedos y acercarlo más a mí, si eso era posible, el beso no duro tanto como ambos quisiéramos por que el sonido de pasos hizo que nos separáramos. Mi respiración era entrecortada y mis mejillas tenían un ligero rojo, pero después de algunos segundos el ligero tono rojo se volvió más intenso por que apareció Jane con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola Rob- dijo llegando hasta nosotros

-Hola Jane, me alegro de verte por aquí-

-Sí, no había podido venir…-

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo has estado?…ha hola jane muy bien gracias y tu ¿Cómo has estado?- comencé a recitar para dar a entender que de alguna manera nada agradable me estaban excluyendo de la conversación

-Ha…hola Isabella- dijo manteniendo su rostro impasible

-No me gusta que me digan Isabella…y lo sabes Jane-dije comenzando a irritarme

-Se me olvida-dijo inocentemente- ¿van al jardín?-

-No-

-Si- dijimos Robert y yo al mismo tiempo. Jane solo se limitó a fruncir los labios

-Quiero decir que si iremos al jardín, pero después de pasar a la biblioteca para buscar algo que leer- dijo Rob con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Creo que Demetri está con Eddy- dijo esto último mientras me observaba inquisidora mente

-¿Eddy? ¿Quién demonios es Eddy?- dijo Rob

-Se llama Edward…en realidad…es uno de los hijos adoptivos del doctor Carlisle-dije a manera de explicación-pero creo que Jane se atañe confianzas que no debería-

-Pero si a Edward no le molesta que le diga Eddy… siempre me ha parecido un buen tipo… con lo listo que es… ya te dijo que sabe tocar el piano, es muy interesante escucharlo- ¿Y se supone que eso debería asombrarme? Si no fuera porque Jane y yo prácticamente nos odiamos, diría que trata de conseguirme novio… no más bien trata de conseguirme a Edward para que yo le deje el camino libre con Rob, pero está muy equivocada si piensa que me hare aún lado solo porque sí.

-No hemos tenido tiempo Jane, pero se nota que tu si… ¿Por qué no vas a ver dónde se metió? Quizá toque algo para ti- dije lo menos descortés que pude para darle a entender que definitivamente no estaba invitada en mi paseo con Rob

-Ya lo ha hecho, aun así quisiera ir al jardín a despejarme un poco-

-Eres bienvenida a unirte Jane-

-Gracias Roby querido- dijo colgándosele del brazo

-Bien, se acabó…me largo- dije enojada. Comencé a caminar por el pasillo con dirección a los jardines del lado este. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarle Roby en mi presencia? ¿Cómo se atrevía Robert a invitarla en mi presencia? ¿Por qué carajo estaba enojada? Y estar celosa no era una opción y a todo esto ¿por qué demonios tenía que irme yo? Me detuve en seco. Pensándolo bien la que se tenía que haber ido era ella no yo. Bufe enojada en medio de una sala vacía.

-Hola…Isabella- dijo tímidamente él chico de ojos color topacio entrando esplendorosamente por el pasillo que daba a la puerta principal

-Hola- dije cortante

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto comenzando a acercarse

-No, no lo estoy-dije aún de mal humor, él se detuvo a unos metros

-¿Que te paso?- dijo sin más

-Yo…-comencé a decir pero Jane apareció colgada del brazo de Robert. Y mi explicación se cortó de golpe- nada Edward ¿Te llamas así verdad?-

-Hum…si- dijo el aludido algo confundido

-Bien, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo? Además creo que no hemos conversado lo suficiente y creí que podríamos conocernos mejor…- frunció el ceño, aún que se podía ver su rostro iluminado

-Creí que irías con nosotros Bell- interrumpió Robert, pero como estaba enojada con él, lo único que hice fue volverme hacia Robert y le decirle de la forma más cortante que pude

-Es verdad, pero ya tienes compañía, además nadie le ha mostrado a Edward el castillo; al menos no propiamente ¿No es así Edward?-

-Yo… creo que mis hermanos me esperan…ellos quieren dar un paseo y…- dijo este dubitativo, pero lo ignore también

-Genial…así me los presentas también- dije colgándome de su brazo como lo había hecho Jane con Rob. Cuando lo toque una pequeña corriente eléctrica me sacudió. Trate de sonreírle y no prestar atención. Ambos salimos de la sala con dirección a los jardines principales, dejando atrás a un muy enojado Robert y una divertida y complacida Jane.

* * *

_Ya sé, definitivamente no tengo perdón. Dejarlos tanto tiempo así no es bueno, ni bonito… Pero lo hecho, hecho esta. Gracias a todos aquellos que se molestaron en enviar un review:_

_Joymasencullen, Dulce twilight, BellaAliceCullenSalvatore, Ari-cullen-masen, Elenabella23, Michie, Lulila… y a todos los demás_

_Como se los agradezco chicas(os) por si los hay_

_Gracias por leer y espero no haberlas decepcionado. Al menos no del todo. Jajaja sí, sé que el cap es un asco, pero mi imaginación sigue de vacaciones…ya le gusto, pero prometo ponerla a trabajar para terminar esta historia y algunas que tengo en proceso de producción._

_(Por cierto no estoy acostumbrada a contestar los reviews, pero prometo empezar a hacerlo, ya sea por aquí o por el otro medio)_

_1000 GRACIAS A TODAS POR LA PACIENCIA!_

_SE LES QUIERE!_

_Bye_


	24. Entablando Amistades

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**22.-Entablando Amistades**

* * *

Los celos no son especialmente un sentimiento que te guste tener y menos aun cuando el motivo de tus celos es una vampira protegida por los Vulturis.

Edward no parecía incomodo conmigo de hecho todo lo contrario, parecía cómodo pero algo le perturbaba y eso podía sentirse y verse a metros de distancia.

-Tranquilo, Robert no te asesinara por salir conmigo- le dije medio en broma para aliviar un poco la tensión

-Tu hermano es algo sobreprotector ¿no?- dijo indiferente

-¿Qué?- _¿Hermano? ¿Quién? Ese idiota presumido que me abandona por la primera vampira que se le cruza- _quise agregar pero sabía de antemano que no era necesario, Edward no necesitaba saber mis problemas amorosos con ese tonto y menos cuando estaba empezando a entablar una amistad con él.

-Robert, es más sobreprotector contigo, quizá es porque tus hermanas ya tienen con quien compartir la eternidad y además él sabe que sus esposos las defenderán– continuo sin dejar de mirar el sendero

-Robert es muy celoso, quiere la atención para él solo, nunca acepta la opinión de los demás y no le gusta compartir-

-Tu hermano te quiere- dijo Edward con simpleza como afirmando algo que ya sabia

-No es mi hermano-

-Ya lo sé- dijo observándome por primera vez desde que salimos del castillo

-Entonces porque…-

-Mis hermanos están ahí- me pare en seco. Una cosa era estar con Edward y otra muy diferente con sus hermanos, y si le agregábamos el hecho de que yo no me comportaba lo que se podría deducir como amable; era un hecho que estaba perdida.

La rubia siempre parecía molesta y era algo explosiva sobre todo con Edward y su esposo Emmett. El otro Rubio Jasper se la pasaba en París de compras con su esposa y le complacía todos sus caprichos, y Edward bueno él era otra historia.

-No te morderán sabes- dijo entre divertido y serio

-Ya lo sé- le espete algo insegura

-No me digas que te preocupa que te vean conmigo- indago confuso

-Si fuese eso desde un principio no hubiera salido contigo del castillo-

-Entonces no hay nada que temer, yo te protegeré- dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Más te vale o entonces si conocerás la furia de mi hermano- Edward solo sonrió y nos encaminamos hacia una pequeña pradera que estaba más delante de la desviación al pueblo; y justo ahí más adelante se encontraban cuatro personas más.

Cuando se percataron de nuestra presencia los cuatro se quedaron perplejos. Yo seguía prendida del brazo de Edward y de pronto sentí que había sido una mala idea, pero no retire mi brazo.

-Hola- salude algo intimidada por las miradas

-Hola…-dijo la rubia; Rosalie

-Amm… yo… creó que…bueno…- me calle porque en definitiva estaba diciendo puras babosadas.

-Soy Rosalie- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa extendiendo la mano. Sonreí y estreche su mano- Ellos son Emmett, Jasper y Alice- salude de mano a cada uno

-Es un placer chicos, creo que ya saben mi nombre-dije sonriendo- pero aun así se los repetiré; soy Isabella, pero pueden decirme Bella, Isabel, Bell, Isa…pero por lo general me llaman Bella-

-Creó que te diremos Bella-dijo Rosalie. Yo solo sonreí

-Bella quería venir a conocerlos… y a dar un paseo- dijo Edward observando expectante a todos

-Edward tiene razón, creó que no me he comportado muy bien, pero últimamente Rob me absorbía toda- sonreí recordando lo enojado que estaba cuando salí colgada del brazo de Edward- espero que ahora podamos convivir un poco más-

-Será un placer Bella- observé a los cuatro y Alice parecía un poco tímida, esquivaba mi mirada. Le sonreí para infundirle valor

-Así que iremos a caminar… ¿A dónde exactamente?- quise saber al ver que no obtenía respuesta de Alice

-Iremos a caminar por el camino principal al pueblo…si no te importa- dijo Jasper

-Claro que no- todos comenzamos a caminar hacia el camino principal. Note como Rosalie se prendió del brazo de Emmett y como Jasper abrazaba a Alice, pero esta parecía estar sufriendo por algo, su cara lucia triste. Me acerque discretamente a Edward

-Hey Edward-

-¿Si, Bella?-

-Alice está bien- Edward pareció perplejo y pronto me arrepentí de haberme metido en un tema delicado

-Sí, ¿por qué?-

-No es nada- dije con una sonrisa- solo son imaginaciones mías- baje la mirada y divague en mis pensamiento el resto del camino

Así caminamos en silencio por el bosque al borde del camino de tierra. Todo el camino fuimos a paso humano y llegamos una hora después. La conversación fue muy agradable durante nuestro paseo por el pueblo. Les mostré la nueva escuela que se sestaba implementando para los jóvenes híbridos. Las pequeñas tiendas, Los parques y los lugares turísticos que todo buen vampiro debe conocer y por supuesto la reserva de animales que teníamos a unos kilómetros del pueblo.

El camino de regreso a casa fue el sin duda el más divertido que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

-Así que ustedes vienen de…- dije dejando la pregunta al aire. Quería conocer más a mis nuevos amigos.

-De Neah Bay- respondio Jasper distraido con algunos alcohones que volaban a unos cientos de metros

-¿Eso donde es?-

-Washington- me explico Emmett

-¿Por qué viajar hasta el otro extremo del mundo por alguien que no conocen? digo… no me mal interpreten es solo que hay en día se desconfía de la gente teniendo en cuenta de que el imperio se le está acabando a los Vulturis-

-Ellos no dejaran de tener el poder- dijo Rosalie

-Lo sé, mi padre siempre me lo dice, a veces creo que al guerra es inevitable solo espero que los humanos no se den cuenta-

-Creo que ellos serán los primeros en enterarse- objeto Jasper

-Sí, es algo deprimente- concordó Alice

-Las cosas están feas sobre todo en América donde los Vulturis tardan más en calmar los levantamientos- expresó Jasper

-Mientras no se desate una tercera guerra mundial por culpa de vampiros idiotas, todo está perfecto- agregó Rosalie

Las estrellas en el firmamento se veían claramente y la luna resplandecía. Las pocas nubes que había se iban alejando por el viento que soplaba en todas direcciones. Seria una noche fría sin duda, pero para los vampiros los climas casi no nos afectaban. Pero eso no era impedimento para que los enamorados se abrazarán en busca de calor. Las horas se pasaban rápido mientras caminabas a paso humano por los senderos hacia el castillo.

-¿Ustedes crearon esta reserva de vampiros hace mucho?- dijo Emmett acercando más a Rose a sus brazos.

-Bueno, mi padre siempre admiro al suyo y siempre soñó con crear una ciudad de vampiros civilizados, tenemos reglas y los más jóvenes van a la escuela- sonreí ante la emoción de mi padre por el tratado con los Vulturis donde se establecía que se podía crea una reserva para vampiros- somos como una pequeña gran sociedad todos tenemos responsabilidades y una de ellas es no matar a humano les respetamos-

-Vaya, eso es nuevo-

-Sí podría acostumbrarme a quedarme aquí por siempre- Agrego Rose mirando el firmamento

-Sí, pero debemos volver- dijo Jasper

-Es cierto, ¿Alice por qué no vamos a comprar algo de ropa a Francia?-

-Van casi todos los días ¿No se cansan?- dijo Edward con expresión sufrida

-No, la verdad ya compre todo el guardarropa del año que viene- explico Alice son una sonrisa

-¡¿Qué?- exclamó Rosalie molesta- ni siquiera me llamaste para ayudarte Alice-

-Lo siento…- dijo Alice apenada- te llevare la próxima vez- agrego Alice quien se veía un poco más en confianza y menos nerviosa y ansiosa.

-Si, deberíamos ir, será divertido, podremos ir todos juntos- agregué. Todos me observaron como si de repente me hubiera salido otra cabeza. Yo solo me hice la desentendida y seguí caminando.

Al poco tiempo los demás me alcanzaron. La conversación se torno mucho más interesante que las anteriores porque hablamos de todo y de nada. Así me di cuenta que quizá los Cullen no son tan malos, y que tal vez vale la pena relacionarse con ellos porque podías llevarte una muy agradable sorpresa.

Durante toda la tarde no recordé mi disgusto con Robert y por el contrario me olvide hasta de llamar a mis padres. Quién sabe y hasta quizás, algún día, los Cullen podrían formar parte de la familia y quedarse a vivir con nosotros. Seria muy agradable sobre todo porque mi amistad con Edward Cullen apenas iniciaba y para ser honesta esa sensación de deja vú al estar con ellos se hacia más fuerte.

* * *

_Ya se, ya se, no tengo perdón de nadie… me he tardado mucho en actualizar y no tengo excusas, bueno si, la universidad… y otro fic._

_Pero la neta valió la pena… Este año fue el 6to. Coloquio en resiliencia de la universidad de la Salle Bajío en salamanca, Guanajuato. Y nos quedo genial!_

_Pero bueno, en fin les dejo el cap. espero que les guste, pero no se me ocurría una mejor forma de acercarlos, aún tengo dudas respecto a algunas cosas y he decidió cambiar otras por lo que los capítulos de relleno serán medio malos tirándole a pésimos, así como este._

_Pero bueno, ¿Qué creen que pase? __¿Edward dejara ir a Bella? ¿Alice le dirá la verdad o la culpa la consumirá? ¿Los hermanos de Bella permitirán que la amistad entre los Cullen y Bella continúe? ¿surgirá de nuevo el amor entre Bella y Edward? ¿Robert lo permitirá? _

_EN FIN MIL GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME ESPERARON DURANTE MESES! Y A KIMBERLY Y SUS PRIMAS, A LAURA EDITH CEPEDA, NATALI ELENA CEPEDA Y A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME AGREGARON A FAVORITOS, ALERTAS DE AUTOR, DE HISTORIA Y TODO LO DEMÁS._

_Por cierto aún que tarde meses en actualizar jamás abandonare el Fic y si en el remoto caso de que lo hiciera les avisaría…_

_Cierto, casi lo olvidaba ya tengo página de Face especial para mis Fics, donde agregaré fotos y etc. Jajaja por si alguien quiere pasare por ahí, aún no he subido nada, pero comenzare a hacerlo pronto igual les dejo el link en mi perfil y ya tengo nuevo Fic sobre Harry Potter, pasen y lean a ver que les parece, se llama _**Buscando Mi Destino**

_¡LAS AMO!_

_¡Gracias y hasta pronto!_


	25. Después De La Tormenta

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer_

**UN Nuevo Comienzo**

**25.- Después De La Tormenta**

* * *

Llegamos al castillo ya entrada la madrugada. Fue en resumen uno de los mejores días que viví en mucho tiempo.

Después de despedirme de los Cullen me fui directo a mi habitación. No fue necesario prender la luz de la recamara pada darme cuenta quien estaba dentro, pues el olor también le delataba.

-Robert- comente distraída mientras entraba y encendía la luz

-¿Qué hora es esta de llegar Isabella?- Ok, estaba furioso y tenia una nota de… ¿celos?, pero se lo merecía ¿No?

-Pero Robert, son solo las 4 de la mañana, además ni siquiera dormimos ¿Cual es la diferencia?- dije sonando lo más despreocupada que pude.

-La diferencia Isabella es que estabas fuera de casa con ve tú a saber quien- replico este conteniendo la furia

-Salí con Edward-

-No lo menciones- objeto dándose la vuelta y conteniéndose. En cualquier momento comenzaría gritar y yo no iba a dejarme, y eso era seguro.

-¿Celoso?- dije tanteando el terreno

-Claro que no- contesto sin mirarme.

-Entonces veo innecesaria esta conversación. Ahora si tienes algo importante que decirme dilo o vete- me volví hacia la puerta y la abrí -Quiero tomar una ducha- Robert me fulmino con la mirada y salió echando chispas.

La verdad es que me sentí mal después de que se fue pero él tenia la culpa. Sentí mi corazón estremecerse ante la idea de que estuviera con Jane, pero en ese caso yo me lo había buscado.

La mañana siguiente fue mejor y peor. Mejor porque mi relación con los Cullen avanzaba y peor por que Robert lanzaba indirectas cada 5 min cuando estaba cerca. La verdad no tenia ganas de discutir con él, y menos cuando Jane revoloteaba a su alrededor, lo cual era todo el tiempo a toda hora y en todo lugar y para colmo Robert parecía más irritado que de costumbre.

La cosa no mejoro conforme los días pasaban y el cansancio de peleas contantes entre los Cullen y Robert era palpable, no solo para Robert y los jóvenes del clan Cullen, sino también para nuestros padres los cuales habían decidido que los Cullen regresarían a América para finales de mes.

Ese día era soleado y era las últimas semanas con los Cullen y por supuesto con Edward con quien me llevaba de maravilla

-Ya te dije que no Edward- dije mientras él me halaba del brazo

-Vamos Bella, será divertido- contesto con una sonrisa

-No, me reúso completamente- conteste algo asustada

-Vamos, no seas cobarde Bell- de ninguna forma me iría a cazar animales al bosque con Edward y sus hermanos, sin importar cuan tan divertido fuese.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- Dijo Robert interrumpiendo mi pequeña discusión con Edward

-Nada- dije y Edward solo le sostuvo la mirada- sabes que Edward si quiero hacerlo, pero tengo mis condiciones-

-¿Hacer el que?- pregunto Robert enojado porque lo ignoraba desde hacía días

-Hacer cosas… ya sabes… lo normal para vampiros como Edward-

-No sé que es lo "normal"- contesto tratando de sacar más información

-Seguro se van de caza- intervino Jane, aparentemente aburrida del tema

-Vaya y yo que creí que las barbies no hablan- dije con ironía

-Bella- me reprendió Edward

-Edward- su sonrisa se ensancho aunque trato de disimular. Robert por su parte abrazo a Jane y la apretó más contra si. Quise arrancarle la cabeza a Robert.

-Vamos amor, no quiero que Robert y Jane nos monten un espectáculo… cuando tu yo ni siquiera lo hemos intentado esta tarde- Edward me miro sorprendido y yo le di un beso fugaz en los labios. La cara de Robert fue de época. Sonreí a más no poder. Tome la mano de Edward y me di la vuelta para salir de cacería.

-Isabella a donde crees que vas- Me llamo Rob, pero yo no le hice caso y arrastre prácticamente a Edward fuera del castillo.

Ya fuera del castillo, vislumbre a los hermanos de Edward en un coche. Ya nos esperaban. Subí al coche seguida de Edward. Rosalie no se encontraba en el coche.

-¿Dónde esta Rosalie?- Pregunto Edward

-Dijo que tenia que hacer unas cosas antes de irnos en unas semanas, no nos quiso decir que- dijo Emmett

-¿Por qué no te quedaste con ella?- pregunte

-No me dejo, pero de cualquier forma Carlisle y Esme se quedaron con ella- dijo arrancando el coche

-Ha ya veo, se pelearon- indague, nunca los había visto separados

-No- contesto riendo

-Esta bien no tienes que mentir- le dije con una sonrisa

-No es mentira Bella, de verdad-

-Él dice la verdad Bell- me dijo Edward al oído, en quede congelada en mi asiento. Carraspeé un poco y le dije

-Lo siento Edward, siempre te toca estar en medio de mis peleas con Rob- dije restándole importancia al asunto

-No te preocupes Bella- dijo sonriéndome- me encanta que me uses de escudo- dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-Si, ya sé, por eso prometo tratar de no hacerlo otra vez- dije completamente apenada

-Cuando quieras- fue lo único que dijo.

La cacería resulto ser todo una proeza de la que no pude escaparme por más que lo intente. Para mi buena suerte logre atrapar un ciervo de agua chino, era una especie se introdujo y se convirtió en salvaje en Inglaterra y Francia.

Terminamos sentados a la orilla del rio por donde cazamos. Platicábamos de todo y de nada. Pase un rato muy agradable, pero como siempre era hora de volver a la realidad. Una realidad en donde el hombre que amaba estaba con otra y las personas que eran mis amigos ahora, no eran precisamente las personas favoritas de mi familia.

Llegamos al castillo ya entrada la noche y en la sala se encontraba Ethan leyendo un libro.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa al vernos entrar

-Hola Ethan- dije sentándome a su lado. Los demás pasaron de largo y subieron las escaleras. Vi a Ethan de reojo y estaba concentrado leyendo. Intente levantarme poco a poco, pero justo cuando iba a mitad del movimiento Ethan me dijo

-¿Te divertiste?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Te divertiste cazando?-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-me imagine inmediatamente quien fue el chismoso, pero preferí hacerme de la vista gorda

-Bueno, Robert estaba furioso porque su inocente Bella iba a cazar ve a tu a saber que cosa malévola que había en el bosque con esos horribles hermanos Cullen, tal vez intentaban hacerla cazar roedores y serpientes, y no sé que más menciono en medio de su discurso patético sobre como los Culle han hecho de Bella una chica rebelde e inestable sometida a las decisiones que "sus nuevos amigos" toman- mi cara debió ser un poema porque Ethan se partió de la risa en el sillón mientras yo no sabia que decir -Tranquila Bell, fue solo su ego digo enojo, ya se le pasara- concluyo sonriendo.

-Claro que no, él puede enojarse por que salgo con los Cullen, pero yo no puedo reprocharle nada sobre Jane, pasa sus días desviviéndose por ella, mientras a mi me deja botada-

-Yo solo puedo darte un consejo Bell, los hombres desde tiempos inmemorables han sido celosos y posesivos. Robert no sabe compartir y menos cuando se trata de su posesión más valiosa-

-Estas diciéndome que solo soy un objeto para él- concluí ofendida

-No, te estoy diciendo que no tientes a un vampiro, con un humano puedes luchar y ganar pero con un vampiro el resultado pude ser favorable o…-

-Oh no, no quiero más problemas-

-Trata de solucionar las cosas con él Bell- dijo al tiempo que ponía el libro en el librero.

-Lo haré- dije mientras él salía de la sala.

Lo medite unos minutos, Robert era testarudo y seguro me costaría hablar con él en este momento. De hecho no quería hablar con nadie así que volví a salir del castillo sin hablar con nadie. Salí con dirección al bosque, cuándo ya estaba en el bosque comencé a correr con dirección al rio, a unos 500 metros me desvié hacia el norte a las montañas, seguí el rio por unos según dos más y lo cruce sin más, 6 kilómetros arriba a mitad de alguna montaña encontré la cueva, una pequeña entrada a mi pardo… bueno y también el de Robert

Camine los 20 metros que me separaban de la salida. Escuche la cascada, las aves, los grillos el viento entrando en la cueva, el olor a pasto y tierra mojada, en fin todo, respire profundo y por primera vez en semanas me sentí como en casa.

Mis pulmones se llenaron de aire y me sonreí más tranquila, más serena. Definitivamente esto debí haberlo hecho antes.

-Vaya creí que aun estabas con tus amiguitos- me quede pasmada Robert estaba sentado en las raíces de una árbol cerca del pequeño estanque.

-No, llegamos hace rato- él no dijo nada y yo tampoco agregue nada más. Camine hacia él y me senté a su lado, no se movió y continuo viendo la luna reflejada en el estanque

-Es hora de que te deje ir Bella- soltó de repente

-¿Dejarme ir? ¿De que hablas?- pregunte confundida

-Yo… quise negarlo, pero ya no puedo más- me quede pensando, pero como el no agrego nada más solo le dije

-No te preocupes no me iré, al menos no en los próximos 100 años- Robert volteo a verme y me sonrió. Me sonrió como hacia semanas que no lo hacia, con la sonrisa que más me gustaba de él. Sentí un vuelco en el corazón y trate de tranquilizarme.

-Sabes Bella, cuando llegaste a mi vida yo atravesaba por una época algo oscura, pero te vi y…- dejo la frase incompleta.

-Y…- le animé para que siguiera. Sonrió y levanto una mano, toco suavemente mi mejilla.

-No te vayas- volvió a repetir- No me dejes-

-Robert…- él puso un dedo en mis labios

-Shh… No digas nada Bella, quiero estar contigo como cuando veníamos a este lugar, nuestro lugar- me halo del brazo y acomode mi cabeza en su pecho. Nos quedamos abrazados observando la luna en el estanque, escuchando los grillos y el sonido del viento. Definitivamente no discutiría con él, al menos no hoy y no ahora. Quería disfrutar de este momento, nuestro memento…

* * *

Hola Gente Hermosa!

Ya sé, yo no tengo perdón de DIOS! parezco política, prometo, prometo y no cumplo!

jajaja Pero en mi defensa la uni no me dejaba porque me mantenía ocupada (aún lo hace) y mi mente no daba para todo así que me dedique a la uni...

¿Preguntas? ¿ Jitomatazos? ¿Opiniones?

Sorry pero ya sabe mi lema es que "una vez comenzado, debo terminarlo" así que no se preocupen esta historia la terminare así tarde 4 años, ok no, 1 ó 2 jajaja

Agradezco a todos aquellos que me añadieron a favoritos,a aquellos que publicaron en la pág de face preguntando cuando actualizaría y que no conteste porque decia si ya casi lo subo, si ya casi lo subo, en fin saludos...

Los Amo porque sin ustedes mis historias no tendrían sentido!

Hasta la próxima

Bye


	26. Falsas Apariencias I

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, todos son de Stephenie Meyer._

**Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**26.- Falsas Apariencias I**

* * *

Me quede dormida en sus brazos, en los brazos del hombre que ame desde que lo vi. El hombre que hizo de mí una mujer fuerte, aquel que ame en secreto durante tanto tiempo, ese hombre al sigo amando y al que anhelo.

Despertar y volver a la realidad es aún más duro que dormir y soñar con un mundo que quisiera alcanzar.

La noche anterior él hablo de cosas extrañas, pero era como si no me viera realmente como soy. Me dijo que no lo dejara, que no me fuera, que no me alejara, se me partió el corazón y de un tirón la esperanza se colocó en mi corazón con desesperación.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué él? ¿Acaso no veía cuanto lo amaba? Cuan desesperada estaba por estar con él. Por sentirlo sobre mi piel, por amarlo y que me amara. ¿Por qué era tan cruel?

Despertamos abrazados, fue como un sueño, un hermoso sueño… pero todo se cayó por la borda esa mañana, él ni siquiera se volvió hacia mí. Fijo su mirada en el horizonte contemplando el alba, inexpresibo.

Pronto su rostro se cubrió por una máscara de frialdad y una sonrisa despectiva surco sus labios. Ese hermoso rostro grabado en piedra le dio un vuelco a mi corazón. Tan hermoso, tan varonil, tan frio, tan Robert…

-Las promesas que se han roto, el ayer no las puede unir…- dijo en un susurro apenas audible para humanos, pero bastante claro para mí. No entendí a qué se refería. Sin mirarme se dio la vuelta -Eres libre Isabella, te quiero fuera de mi vida-

-¿Qué?- mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse

-No lo entiendes cierto… nunca lo harás- dijo al tiempo que se volvía hacia mí – puedes ir por la vida fingiendo no saber cosas, fingiendo que todo está bien, y así era, pero ahora…- negó tristemente con la cabeza

-¿De qué hablas?- le demande

-Sólo finge que no me conoces, finge que sigo siendo tu hermano o mejor aún finge que nunca has venido a Creuse, finge que no tienes padres ni hermanos… borra de tu mente estos años que hasta estado con nosotros-

-Robert, ¿Me estas pidiendo que abandone a mi familia?- sentí un vacío en el pecho

-No, no lo haría otra vez, pero… para mañana ya no estarás… te iras con Edward-

-¿Estas celoso? ¿De eso va todo esto?- Estaba confundida, me decía tanto pero no lograba captar nada.

-Si tú supieras Isabella, si de verdad supieras…- dijo acercándose lentamente hacia mí

-Dímelo entonces, ¿Qué es?- dije aún más confundida

-Te amo, Isabella- Dijo al tiempo que cerraba la distancia entre los dos y se apoderaba de mis labios. Al principio fue un beso demandante cargado de pasión. Mis manos corrieron hasta su pelo lo pegue a mi cuerpo. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Tantos años reprimiendo el amor que sentía hacia él. Lo quería, lo quería para mí, ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, ya no más mentiras. Ya no.

Me entregue por completo en ese beso. Cargado de sentimientos. Mi cuerpo, mis manos, mis labios gritaban un Te amo. Sus besos poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en algo más suave, más dulces. Sus manos rodeaban mi cintura posesivamente sin permitir un milímetro de espacio entre ambos.

Al poco tiempo se separó de mí, mi respiración era agitada, pesada. Como podía volverme loca en un segundo. Mi cordura se estaba yendo al caño y sinceramente no quería recuperarla.

-Considéralo una despedida Isabella, porque o te vas tú o me voy yo, no tendré contemplaciones con el bastardo de Cullen o contigo… te ha quedado claro- me quede helada. Me soltó y de no ser porque estaba en shock y algo aturdida habría caído de rodillas ante él y le hubiera suplicado.

Él se fue sin ver atrás. No me volteo a ver ni un segundo. Mi corazón dolía. No podía sopórtalo.

Mi mirada se volvió borrosa, las lágrimas caían. Como una película que se acerca al final, había un final para nosotros, nuestro amor tuvo un final con lágrimas.

Su silueta se iba perdiendo en el horizonte dentro de la cueva. El "te amo" que se quedó en mis labios, se situó en el fondo de mi corazón.

Llore y llore, no pude contenerme. Llore por todo, por nada, por el amor que me dejaba, por el hombre que nunca podría tener, por mi familia, por mi pasado vacío, por mí, por Robert.

No podría sopórtalo, una especie de De javú me envolvió y a mi mente llegaron palabras sin sentido

—_El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti. _

—_El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés_

—_No te convengo, Bella. _

—_No seas ridículo .Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida._

—_Mi mundo no es para ti _

—_¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste que siempre permanecerías... _

—_Siempre que fuera bueno para ti _

—_¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya! _

—_Bella, no quiero que me acompañes _

—_¿Tú... no... me quieres? _

—_No _

Agarre mi cabeza en un intento por quitar las voces de mi cabeza. Poco a poco lo logre, y una vez más ese misterioso velo negro no me dejaba ver más allá de él. Siempre me perseguía, parecía que no tenía otra vida más que esta, mi viada en Creuse. Lejos de estos pequeños flashes de una vida que no recordaba.

Me levante del suelo, y salí corriendo del prado, corrí lo más que pude, simplemente no pude soportarlo. Iba avanzando sin detenerme, pronto no supe dónde estaba, ni cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo. Sólo me di cuenta de lo obscuro que estaba por la lluvia que comenzó a caer. Me detuve en medio de la nada. Bañada por la lluvia y un poco más tranquila me dispuse a correr nuevamente para encontrar un lugar donde refugiarme.

No tarde mucho en llegar a un pequeño poblado, Lausana en Suiza, cerca del lago Ginebra. Vaya ahora si me había excedido. Como pude fui a una posada, daba gracias a Dios que hablaran algunos idiomas por ser un lugar turístico. Pedí un cuarto e hice una llamada a mi casa. Debían estar preocupados. Me obligue a no pensar en Robert. Y casi lo logre… de no ser porque fue el quien contesto el teléfono.

-¿Hola?, ¿Hola?- me quede muda

-Apártate Robert- dijo Alicia

-¿Hola?-

-¿Alicia?- dije Aliviada

-¿Bella? Cariño ¿Dónde estás?- contesto sonando preocupada

-Estoy cerca del lago Ginebra en Suiza, más exactamente en una posada de Lausana- dije un poco sonrojada

-¿Qué haces ahí?- contesto extrañada

-Puede alguien venir por mí, no tengo dinero y buena me las he arreglado para instalarme en una posada- dije desviando el tema. Sabía que Robert estaba cerca de Alicia, así que no podía decirle nada.

-De acuerdo Alguien ira por ti cariño-

-Gracias Alicia- dije después colgué.

Colgué y unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaron mi rostro. En otros tiempos Alicia hubiera dicho espera ahí Bella Robert ira por ti o Robert ha estado muy preocupado o quizá simplemente Robert le hubiera quitado el teléfono a Alicia y hubiera hablado conmigo. Claro que eso era en otro tiempo. Ahora eso no sería posible.

Rompí en llanto una vez más. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan idiota cuando yo lo amaba? Llore un buen rato.

Después de eso salí a pasear por el muelle del lago Ginebra. La lluvia había cesado. Las calles eran frías y el sol se asomaba. Sin duda una tarde preciosa. El lago por su parte era realmente hermoso y majestuoso, el paisaje, el lago. Pero no estaba tan concentrada en su belleza, lo que había pasado con Robert dolía como si hubiese una daga en mi pecho, como podría olvidar sus besos, sus caricias. Olvidar eso era mi prioridad. Realmente me contuve mucho al no llorar por horas. Cada hora era como una eternidad.

-Bella- escuche a lo lejos. Me volví y entonces lo vi, un Edward corriendo a paso humano hacia mí. Supe que se contenía al no correr como su naturaleza se lo permitía, pero estábamos en un muelle y había gente a nuestro alrededor, y otra vez en medio de tanta gente me sentí sola.

Sentí mi corazón partirse y fue entonces cuando Edward llego hasta mí y yo sólo pude lanzarme a sus brazos y llorar desconsoladamente.

Edward fue bueno conmigo. No me pregunto nada. Sólo me sostuvo entre sus brazos, me acaricio el perlo y murmuro a mi oído que todo estaría bien, que él estaría ahí para mí, que me protegería.

En otras circunstancias realmente habría apreciado sus palabras, sus gestos. Pero dolía intensamente que a pesar de que sus palabras fueran lo que necesitaba, Edward no era la persona que yo quisiera que me las dijera.

Permanecí llorando en brazos de Edward hasta que el último rayo de sol se ocultó tras las montañas...

* * *

Hola! Jitomatazos en 3…2…1…

Ya sé, sigo viva! Y quizá merezca un castigo por casi el año de no actualizar.

Pero aquí seguimos! Y vamos por todo! Saben que nunca abandonaría el Fic!

Gracias por sus reviews a todos… por agregar a favoritos y por ser parte de esta aventura…

Acepto jitomatazos de todo tipo…

Cómo ven el cambio de actitud de Robert? A veces pienso que es tan bipolar como Edward. Creen que Edward se aproveche de la situación? Yo digo que…. Si quieren saber sigan leyendo los siguientes capítulos porque la cosa se va a poner muy buena… conspiraciones, traiciones, reencuentros, revelaciones, mal entendidos y decisiones cruciales que los personajes deben tomar y por supuesto Bella tiene dos grandes problemas Robert y Edward. ¿Quién creen que gane esta batalla?

Gracias por leerme…

Vely

PD. Hare una revisión minuciosa de los capítulos y en algunos casos, para que sea más entendible y digerible agregare o en su defecto cambiare unos diálogos. Gracias por comprender.


End file.
